From Endless Hunting to the Stars
by Brightfang
Summary: A young prey hunter, Sun, doesn't feel quite at home with the Tribe. Soon, he starts getting dreams from strange cats called StarClan. Sun knows that he must get his friends to safety by following his dreams. Sorry, I'm horrible at summaries. R&R please
1. Tribe List

**Healer** – Darkness of the Half Full Pools

**Prey Hunters: **

Ripped Fur After Battle – Old tortoiseshell tom with a ripped belly and flank

Fang as Sharp as Rock – Gray tom w/ long fangs

Red Like Robins Belly – Ginger she-cat

Bark Where Birds Make Nest – Dark brown tabby tom

Rain By Which Flowers Grow – Blue-gray and white she-cat

Wind That Ruffles Fur – Light gray she-cat

Cheetah With Darkened Spots – Spotted golden tom

Blue Sky After Rain – Light she-cat, blue eyes

Lion Who Hunts With Pride – Golden broad shouldered tom

Sun that Breaks The Storm – Sleek black tom, bright yellow eyes

Mist As White As Clouds – Long haired white she-cat

Feather Blown Stray By Wind – Light brown she-cat, white paws, gray eyes

_Silver Of Watery Moon – Very light ginger tom, gray eyes _

_Vine That Falls From Sky – Green eyed she-cat _

_Cloud Shown By Silver Drops – white tabby tom _

**Cave Guards: **

Burrow Where Prey Hides – Dark brown tom

Frost Which Covers Stone – What she-cat, gray tail

Wing With Which Ravens Fly – Black tom

Eagle That Soars Overhead – Dark tom with a lighter chest

Fog That Settles Storm – Gray she-cat, blue eyes

Pool Where Waterfall Ends – Blue-gray she-cat

Ash That Follows Fire – Dark and light gray she-cat

Edge That Glistens With Light – Gray tabby tom

Lilly Pad On Still Water – White she-cat, black back, green eyes

River That Runs Through Woods – Lithe blue-gray tabby tom amber eyes

Dream That Softens Gaze – Silver she-cat, dark blue eyes

_Grass that sways in wind– brown tabby, green eyes_

_Marble found in rock – mottled she-cat_

_Moon that Light the Caves – Silver tom_

_Wave that crashes on shore – dark gray with white stripes she-cat _

_Swipe of Tigers Blow – orange she-cat w/ long claws _

**To-be: **

Thunder Of Early Dawn Storm – Dark ginger she-cat, gray belly and amber eyes

Shadow of Falling Leaf – Smoky she-cat, dark green eyes

_Emerald Sky Before Dusk – White she-cat w/ gray paws, emerald eyes_

_Ember Of Lasting Flame – Bright ginger tom, yellow eyes _

**Kit-Mothers: **

_Sky Where Hawks Fly – Light Brown she-cat, blue eyes (prey-hunter)_

_Tumbling water into pond – long haired she-cat with large paws, navy eyes (Cave guard) _

Flower That Blooms In Warmth – Golden she-cat, white around muzzle (Cave guard)

**Kits: (Flower's Kits)**

Peak Where Birds Take Flight – golden she-kit

Wish Of Shooting Star – silver tabby she-kit

Season That Changes The Weather –mottled white tom

**Beyond-Prey Hunters/Beyond-Cave Guards**

_Deer With Fighting Horns _– Brown and white tom

Leopard With Sunning Pelt – Golden tabby tom

Brightfang: I know this is a short list when there are so many Tribe cats, but Erin Hunter (who I know is two people) doesn't write all of them so neither did I. Oh, and does anyone remember what the Tribe cats call sharing tongues. I'd appreciate it.

Flamestreak (who really needs to get an account) is my co-author. With the help of my friend/her sister, Goldenspirit (who also doesn't have an account) as our current editor. Enjoy the story!


	2. Prologue

_**TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER**_

Dark Night Without Moon stood at the mouth of the Cave of Pointed Stones with his brother Moon Who Lights The Caves right beside him. The Healer had just died and now it was time for Dark to take over.

"Go brother," whispered Moon, "May The Tribe of Endless Hunting be with you. It is your time."

_I know _thought Dark. "I'm ready, Moon. Goodbye."

As Dark walked down the unlit tunnels of the cave he thought of everything Cavelistener, the former Healer, had taught him. A pit of ambition burned in his stomach as he thought of leading the Tribe of Endless Hunting. As he made every turn by memory for the first time by himself, he knew he truly wanted the best for the Tribe. Other then that, he felt unsure and was only certain that what he saw in the full-pools would guide him through his leadership.

"May the Tribe of Endless Hunting help me," he whispered to himself.

Finally, he reached the pools which were filled to the top with water after the recent rain. He looked deep into the pools and whispered the words that Cavelistener had told him so many times.

"The turn of one is done another is to come, let my time be now. Tribe of Endless Hunting show me the path of my head and my heart, show me what is to come."

When nothing happened, Dark felt his heart race faster and he felt like bolting out of the cave as fast as he could. "_Show me what is to come_," he growled. The pool suddenly turned dark and images flashed before him: open ground larger then the cave, trees as tall as mountains, softer water then the waterfall and wet grass with sparse trees. Sound and scent of prey ran the grounds and plants for cats to hide.

Suddenly, the pool flashed white and a voice ran through his ears. _Some will go and you must let them, they will find their own way. _Closing his eyes he recognized the Tribe of Endless Hunting talking to him. Many cats that he once knew were all around him but one cat's outline was brighter then the rest.

"Cavelistener," he breathed, staring straight into the old healers eyes.

"Dark Night Without Moon, take head to what you've just seen. Trained by myself, Listener Of The Waters Of The Cave, the Tribe of Endless hunting hails you as Darkness Of The Half Full Pools. Your Tribe will hail you as Darkpools. Lead and heal others, keep them close and protected. Remember, there is more sky then what the Tribe sees."

A chorus of cats rang around him, "Lead with wisdom, learn the sky."

Cavelistener spoke one last time as his image faded, "Return when the pools have filled again. Wisdom, Darkness of the Half Full Pools, wisdom of the Tribe is with you." Everything faded and Darkpools opened his eyes. He remembered the first images he had seen. The tall trees and the scuffling prey and soft water.

"I will let them go," he growled, "I promise to claim it for the Tribe. Thank you Tribe of Endless Hunting for showing me the way."

_**TRIBE OF ENDLESS HUNTING **_

Cavelistener stood at the sky of the cave, watching the new Healer to lead his Tribe. Earth Shown When Snow Melts, a calico she-cat, sat next to him.

Cavelistener sighed, "This has gone wrong, Earth. Perhaps it is not his turn after all."

"All destinies have hard times, Cavelistener. You are here; he is still in the caves so it is his time."

"The Tribe needs no more hard times, Earth," he answered then looked back to the dark tom below him, "It will work out for I know what you say is true but should we tell the other?"  
"Together, The Tribe of Endless Hunting will decide when and how. You have understood the Tribe of Endless Hunting's way for as long as you were Healer, now you are part of us, Cavelistener. Now you know what is to come, and not to interfere."

"For this is know is true. Come, let us watch this new Healer."

"Perhaps I should go tell Tiger In Heart And Spirit to inform…" she stopped and stared at Cavelistener who was staring into open sky.

"Yes, go inform Tiger, I shall wait and watch Darkness Of The Half Full Pools. May the greatest fortune and wisdom and experience be with him." As Cavelistener spoke, he realized he sounded like he never knew Darkpools even though he had trained him for the past many seasons. Earth ran off and Cavelistener hit his tail to his paws, "Perhaps I never did."

_**STARCLAN**_

A huge golden lion with a light colored mane padded into the clearing with four other cats. A small tiger looked up with a confident grin on her face.

"Speak, one of two skies."

"Thank you, Goldenstar. Cavelistener has joined the Tribe of Endless Hunting and now it is Darkness of the Half Full Pools who has taken his place." she quickly explained the rest of the ceremony.

A leopard tom stood forward, "Cats of StarClan, I believe that it is time we pick a chosen cat."

"Yes," spoke a dark tiger she-cat, "Based on what Tigerspirit has told us it is time."

"I agree with Spottedstar and Gingerstar," answered Goldenstar then turned to a small cheetah she-cat, "Swiftstar, what do you think."

"We should wait, Goldenstar. Perhaps Darkpools will be a fine healer for the Tribe. Perhaps it is the next healer we must worry about."

"You know this isn't true, Swiftstar!" hissed Spottedstar, his black and gold coat bristling, "If we don't speak now, the Clans will be over as we know them."

"I never said they would be over!" Her fur bristling equally.

"Hush," mewed Gingerstar, "This is not a time for arguing. Swiftstar has a point but perhaps we shall wait one season to choose this cat. By then Tigerspirit should be able to tell us what is going on. Is everyone agreed?"

Swiftstar and Spottedstar nodded grudgingly and Goldenstar spoke, "Then it's agreed. Tigerspirit, you may leave StarClan and return in one season to tell us who you think the cat should be."

Tigerspirit smiled and nodded but mist came over her eyes, "I believe this chosen cat is not yet born. But the cat will be a light to shine through the dark."


	3. Chapter 1

_Darkpools stood in the middle of the Cave of Rushing Water. "Cats of the Tribe of Rushing Water, we are here to perform the Ceremony of Prey Hunters. Sun, Lion, please come to the center of the cave." _

_Sun's heart raced as he realized that this was **his **ceremony. He was moving up from a To-be to a true prey hunter. His best friend Lion stood beside him with a confident smile on his face. _

_"Sun That Breaks The Storm, Lion Who Hunts With Pride, you have been taught by the prey-hunters of the Tribe and your time has come to move from a To-be to a true prey hunter. Do you promise to hunt for the Tribe and bring back the caught-prey of the mountains? Do you promise to always be true to your Tribe-mates, and follow the rules of the Tribe of Endless Hunting? _

_"May the Tribe of Endless Hunting help me make it so," answered Lion strongly beside him. _

_Sun hesitated, but finally mewed, "May the Tribe of Endless Hunting help me make it so." _

_"Tribe of Rushing Water, Tribe of Endless Hunting, upon these two To-be's as I, Darkness of the Half Full Pools, with the approval of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, acknowledge them as full prey-hunters!"  
As tradition promised, silence fell over the Tribe of Rushing Water and even the waterfall seemed to get louder. Sun's mind whirled as he fell into his vigil of listening to the sounds of the waterfall until Darkpools gave the sign. A slight feeling of dread filled Sun straight through his blood to realize he was now just a prey hunter. _

Sun woke to realize the Tribe was being summoned to the middle of the cave. Like most of the Tribe, he knew this was bad news. It had been over three seasons since the ceremony of prey hunters for him and Lion and he still felt as if he didn't belong. It's not that he wanted to be a Cave Guard, it's that he wanted to be more helpful at a time when he felt useless.

"Lion!" he hissed to his friend, "Lion, you hawk-head, wake up."

"We don't have to hunt until the sun is over the highest peak, Sun. Let me sleep until then."

Sun rolled his bright yellow eyes, "Darkpools is calling us. Come and hear the bad news, then you can go back to sleep." Lion gave a slight purr of amusement then shook his golden pelt.

"Show some respect Sun," came a she-cat's voice from behind them. Sun turned around to face his mother, Sky Where Hawks Fly, "Darkpools said the Tribe of Endless Hunting approves him, we must respect that."

"Sorry Sky," Lion and Sun mewed together.

"I have news for you Sun," she continued, a broad smile playing across her face, "Darkpools said I'm to have kits again. Isn't that wonderful news, I'll be moving in with the kit-mothers tonight."

Sun smiled, Sky was the only kin he had in the Clan, since kits never know who their fathers are, and now he was going to have half-siblings. "This is great, Sky. I'm so happy for you and Tumble and Flower will welcome you greatly, yes?"

"Yes," Lion padded forward to touch Sky on the nose, "Congratulations, Sky."

"Thank you Lion, I know you understand the importance of kin. Speaking of which, I believe Thunder was looking for you, Feather too. You should go find them. Hurry now you two, Darkpools won't wait forever."

Once she was out of ear shot Sun smiled, "I wish he _would _start without us."

"Come on," mewed Lion, flicking Sun over the ear, "I'd like to go find Thunder." The two friends walked out of the Sleeping Cave of Prey Hunters together. They spotted the two she-cats right away. Thunder was small for a to-be but not as shy as she looked. She was Lion's half-sister and really looked up to her 'older brother.' Feather was a young Prey Hunter who Lion had found special since the first time he saw her.

"Greetings, Thunder, Feather," Sun greeted them, touching each on the nose as Lion licked between their ears affectionately.

Another she-cat to-be walked over to greet them. "Hello," Shadow mewed shyly. She was also a To-be and was close to her sister, Emerald. Sun smiled back at the smoky pelted she-cat.

"Attention cats of the Tribe of Rushing Water!" Darkpools called from just in front of the waterfall, "It has been two moons since the last mission was sent to find the land promised to us by the Tribe of Endless Hunting. This land will allow the Tribe to thrive more then ever before. Now, I will send the following Cave Guards: Ivy Grown Up Cave Walls, Cloud Show By Silver Drops, you will go to find this promised land and the Tribe of Endless Hunting will show you the way.

Sun saw Flower's eyes mist over as Cloud's name was said and Cloud ran to her and began licking her ears and whispering to her quietly. Most of the Tribe guessed that they were mates though no cat knew for sure. He took his place next to Ivy and the two cats bowed their heads and promised to find this land or never return.

"Grass That Sways In Wind, you shall be the Prey Hunter to accompany them. The Tribe of Endless Hunting is with you. You have until the sun goes behind the mountain to leave."

Sun's tail slashed to the ground and flicked Lion's paws. They silently padded out of the Cave and began to climb the mountain. Sun knew that they were supposed to bring a Cave Guard with them but they only did half the time and Lion never asked.

They kept climbing until they reached a flat peak that couldn't be seen from the Mouth of the Cave. They called it The Peak of Hidden Silence because they were never seen or heard.

"Can you _believe _this!" Hissed Sun, "_Another _mission! This must be about the fifth that I can remember. I _swear _the Tribe is half the size that it used to be." He let out another low hiss, "At least Sky can't be sent away now that she's a kit-mother, and Flower's kits will be to-be's in about a moon."

"Are they already three moons old?" Lion asked with a shrug of his shoulders, "Listen Sun, you know there's nothing we can do about this. Darkpools is sure to notice this soon and stop the missions. If the Tribe of Endless Hunting didn't approve, they would do something." Lion gave him a sad smile, "But I don't know what I'd do if you or Thunder or Feather got sent out."

"_I _wouldn't go, and Thunder's only a To-be. You're right, there's nothing we can do," a funny thought passed through Sun's head, "How many times have we had the conversation?"

"About five times." They both gave a short _mrrow _of amusement. "It _is _too bad Cloud won't see his kits grow up."

The two toms caught a hawk and a rabbit before heading back to the cave and avoiding any cats that may ask questions about leaving without a Cave Guard. Lion went off to share his caught-prey with Feather and Sun looked around quickly. Emerald was sharing with Shadow, and Ember was sharing with Thunder. Tumble was sharing with Flower and whispering calming words to her. He shook himself and walked over to where a Cave Guard, Wing That Lets Raven Fly, boasted about the eagle that he killed before it could hurt any cat.

"Listening in on Cave Guard conversations again, are we?" A deep voice mewed.

"Greetings Rip," he mewed to the eldest Prey Hunter, Ripped Fur After Battle. To-be's are taught by all the prey hunters or cave guards of the Tribe, but Rip had taught Sun more then any other cat. It was a connection he always valued.

"Sun, I know you think differently but things have been the same for hundreds of seasons, you cannot change that now."

"Says who," grumbled Sun, then dipped his head, "I'm sorry, I know what you say is true but you cannot stop me from thinking. Would you like to share with me?"

"Of course Sun, I'll share with you. Is Lion padding after Feather again?" there was a sparkle in his amber eyes. "Or is he sharing with Thunder…the older protective brother he may be."

"Of course," Sun smiled at the elder prey hunter. "And who knows, maybe things will change one day."

_Brightfang: Ok, so Flamestreak and I would like to thank **Fang of Snarling Wolf **for being our first reviewer. Oh, and Flamestreak should be getting an account some time next week, then she'll hopefully write her own stories._

_Anyway, please review, encouragement makes me update quicker! XD_


	4. Chapter 2

_Brightfang: This is a shorter chapter then usual, I know, but enjoy anyway!_

"Sunstorm, Sunstorm!" Everything around Sun was black and he could barely hear the soft chanting in the back round. "Sunstorm, Sunstorm!" _What is a Sunstorm?_

The chanting grew louder and louder until he felt like the creatures saying it were only a few tail-lengths away from him. He opened his mouth and smelled four scents. They smelled like cat but different, a theory that didn't even make sense in Sun's head.

Finally, four voices spoke, "Welcome Sunstorm, welcome to StarClan."

_StarClan? Sunstorm?_ What was going on? Was he dreaming?"I…" he tried his voice, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, "I am Sun That Breaks The Storm of the Tribe of Rushing Water. I know not of Sunstorm or StarClan."

"We are StarClan, the warrior ancestors of others."

He let out the rest of his breath as he peered into the darkness. One deep voice spoke first, "I am Goldenstar, first leader of LionClan."

A she-cat spoke next, "I am Gingerstar, first leader of TigerClan."

Next was another tom with a voice not as deep as Goldenstar's, "I am Spottedstar, first leader of LeopardClan."

Finally, one more she-cat spoke, "I am Swiftstar, first leader of CheetahClan."

Lions, Tigers, Leopards and Cheetahs…they were the first cats of legends. They were said to live together in the Cave of Rushing Water but times are now changed and small cats live together in peace.

Breaking Sun's thoughts, all four 'cats' spoke in unison. "Remember Sunstorm, there is more sky then what you see."

Sun had never been so confused. Surrounded by pure darkness he had no idea of who he was talking to. Remembering he was dreaming, he stood blindly and looked where he thought the four cats were, "What do you want from me, cats of StarClan?"

"Know us, Sunstorm. Follow your heart, you know what's true.

_The sun will shine through the darkness…_ it was a hiss that filled the air. _The sun will show the way. _It was coming from everywhere and, even in the dark, Sun felt surrounded.

Again, the cats started chanting "Sunstorm, Sunstorm!" until the dream faded and Sun woke with a start. It was before sunrise and the muffled sounds of snoring filled the air.

Sun didn't sleep for the rest of the night. All he could think of were those cats who called themselves StarClan…Goldenstar, Gingerstar, Spottedstar and Swiftstar? And why was everything so dark. Was that the darkness the sun was supposed to see through?

He looked through the waterfall and saw that, while the sky was light, the sun still hadn't broken over the mountain. Finally, Sun shook and groomed his black pelt and woke Lion for the second time in two days.

They walked up to The Peak and Sun replayed his dream to his best friend, who looked shocked. "Are you sure it was real, Sun? I mean, it wasn't just your anger from yesterday's mission? I have heard not of StarClan."

"That…that's what I told them, and they called me Sunstorm instead of Sun, but that doesn't even matter. I _do _believe it was real, Lion. I know how crazy it sounds but I think this StarClan must be real."

"It's not that I don't believe you, Sun. You are my best friend after all, but I find it hard to believe there are 'ancestors of others.' I…I follow the Tribe of Endless Hunting, you know that."

"Yes well, if the Tribe of Endless Hunting is going to stand by and do nothing while half the Tribe dies then I don't know who I follow."

"Sun!" gasped Lion, "You do not mean that!"

Sun lashed his black tail to the ground, "I don't know what I believe, but I do know that StarClan told me to follow my heart and my heart is telling me to protect the Tribe and get out of here."

Lion's amber eyes shot open in shock, and then he merely shook his head. "Think it over, Sun." There was silence for another moment, and then Lion spoke again, "Talk to Rip. If any cat has heard of StarClan, it would be him. He knows stories that the beyond prey hunter and beyond-cave guards have never heard of."

"I think the two of you need to work on your skills," came a deep, out of sight meow, "I've been here since you woke up."

_AN2: Okay, so here's another chapter, but no one reviewed the last one :(. We're going to wait for two reviews before updating the third chapter. Constructive criticism, praise, ideas and such are welcome. And I still haven't found out what "sharing tongues" is in Tribe-speak. That would be helpful. As always, thank you! _


	5. Chapter 3

"Rip!" stated Sun, looking at the old tortoiseshell in embarrassment, "Thank the Tribe of Endless Hunting it's only you!"

"Greetings to you too," he scoffed with a warm smile, "I believe there's another cat that would enjoy seeing you as well," Sun saw his friend's look change to confusion until Feather bounded up the side of the peak. "She heard me leave and insisted I take her."

Feather smiled and padded next to the golden tom, "Greetings, Lion," she purred, and Sun saw her discreetly twining her tail with his. He gave a soft purr and licked her ear.

Sun padded forward, facing the elder prey directly, "You know what we speak of, Rip? I assume you have heard of StarClan or you would have stayed silent."

"Yes, young prey hunter, I am one of two who has heard of StarClan, but even I do not know the full story." Sun didn't want to push his luck by asking questions, so stayed silent as Rip began to speak. "Be comfortable, Sun, Lion, Feather, and I will tell you a tale hundreds of seasons old."

Sun sat down next to Lion with Feather next to his friend. All three cats sat facing the story teller as the wind buffed his missing fur. "You have all heard of the ancient Tribe of Rushing Water, when lions, tigers, cheetahs and leopards lived together in the Cave. There is one cat, a young tiger who many speak of no longer. Her name was Tiger In Heart And Spirit and she was a cat of two worlds. Far from here there were cats who called themselves Clans, and Tiger lived with them as well as us. Here, she was Tiger, there she was Tigerspirit. I wish I knew more about the Clans, but this is all I know: They worshiped cats of StarClan and Tiger believed in both them and the Tribe of Endless Hunting. She was small and young when she died, but her story never should have stopped being told the way it did."

Sun sat speechless at what Rip said. Because he had never heard of StarClan before, he knew his dream had to be true. He looked at Lion, who also looked in awe then at Feather, whose gray eyes were wide with shock.

"Who-who is the other cat that knows these tales?" Feather finally managed, and the sound of talking didn't register with Sun until heartbeats later.

"My mother passed the stories to my brother and myself. My brother was sent on a mission long ago, the first one after Darkpools became Healer."

Sun stood and touched Rip's ear with his nose. "Thank you for telling us, Rip. What do you think I should do about my dream? I plan not on telling Darkpools."

"I should say not," spat Lion, who finally recovered from shock enough to stand beside his best friend, "Your tail would be ripped off by him." Feather's whiskers twitched in amusement and she stood and shook herself. "What do you think, Sun? StarClan said to follow your heart, so I guess that puts this on you?"

"I told you, protect the Tribe from Darkpools and get out of here. Perhaps we could find that new land." Sun realized, after a moment of thought that he was acting quickly and stupidly. "Rip, may I ask for a suggestion? What if the Tribe of Endless Hunting does not approve?"

The tortoiseshell turned his scarred chest towards him, "Wait Sun, you're not thinking. Wait for another dream and, if you wish, tell me what you hear. I agree that we need to leave but we need more cats to come with us, and gain their trust along the way. They may refuse the idea of StarClan and we need to respect their decision. Learn more about these Clans though your dreams and your thoughts. Then, and only then, can we think about leaving." All Rip got was bewildered stares and Sun suddenly felt very young, "I will leave you three to talk." With that, he bounded down the Peak of Hidden Silence and into the Cave of Rushing Water.

Sun thought for a moment. If his dream was true, which he now believed it was, that meant that there _must _be land beyond the Tribe and the mountain. Land of these Clans must be far away, further then any Tribe cat had traveled. If they did leave how would they find their way? Lion's voice woke him from his deep thought.

"Sun!" he grumbled loudly, as if he had called the name several times before, "Is your head back from the sky?"

"Sorry," Sun mumbled, "What were you saying?"

"I said 'do you believe Rip?'"

"Of course I believe Rip, don't you?"

Feather looked uneasy but Lion nodded strongly, "Of course, he's the wisest cat in the Tribe. What cats do you think will come with you when we leave?"

"I don't know," he sighed, looking from the tom to the she-cat, "I don't even know if we are leaving, or if we must fight Darkpools and those who refuse to listen to myself and Rip."

"Us too," Lion stepped forward strongly, "And Thunder must be safe…and I know many cats agree not with Darkpools. He may be our Healer, but as you've said before he has no right to kill off cats."

Feather stepped between the two toms, looking at each in turn, "Sun, if you leave, I would be honored to accompany you and leave this place, but do you realize what happens if we leave? Perhaps we do not find another place, or we cannot adapt to other land? I understand you want what is best for the Tribe, so truly think of what is best."

Sun realized that his friend had a point and it suddenly dawned on him that the fate of the Tribe rested on his shoulders. The thought made his heard sink to the base of the mountain.

Brightfang: Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, and that it's another short one. School's been really hectic, but we'll try to put at least one update a week. On a happier note, Flamestreak finally got an account! Anyway, we'd like two reviews before updating again. Thanks always!

Flamestreak: Yay, we got three reviews! Thanks to **Tawnycloud, midnightsteak, and Lightningwind** for such great reviews.


	6. Chapter 4

"Come on, Lion," pestered Thunder as she stared at Sun and her brother, "I _know _you're up to something!" She said it in a hushed voice, so not to alarm the rest of the cave but her eyes glittered with anxiousness.

Lion smiled, clearly getting more amusement out of this then Sun, "Its okay, Thunder, there is nothing wrong."

Sun inwardly scoffed at the idea. _Nothing wrong? _He seemed responsible for the Tribes safety. He was getting dreams from cats few had heard of. It had been a quarter moon now and he was starting to wonder if the Clan of the Stars had given up on him completely. It was amazing how Lion could lie to his old sister. Or was it a lie? Did Lion feel as strongly as he did?

They had talked many times since they met Rip and Feather on the Peak of Hidden Silence, and agreed not to tell any other cat of the Tribe. So deep in thought, Sun missed the rest of the 'debate' between his two friends before he finally snapped down to the cave.

"Feather knows, yes?"

"I told you, Thunder, not one cat can know if there is no problem."

"I never said there was a problem, but you _are _up to something."

Sun spotted Feather as she walked up behind them with her best friend, Dream, at her side. "What is wrong, Thunder?" Asked the silver cave guard.

Thunder stumbled for a moment, then looked up at the bigger she-cats, "Nothing, Dream," she lied, "I was just asking Lion and Sun to take me hunting, but I forgot to ask the proper way, so he was correcting me."

Sun was shocked at the quick lie the young To-be came up with. He also honored that she kept their 'secret' when she didn't even know what it is. "Dream," continued Thunder, "Would you do me the honor of accompanying us on a caught-prey mission? It would be appreciated greatly."

"Certainly Thunder," answered the gentile cave guard. "Feather, are you coming as well?"

"No thank you, my friend, I hunted before the sun came over the peak this morning. She dipped her had and let her eyes linger on Lion for a moment, but Sun missed his reaction. "Goodbye."

"Shall we go?" Sun asked, anxious to get where Thunder would stop asking so many questions. He shook his mud streaked pelt and walked out of the cave with the other cats right beside him.

A while later the four cats had walked slightly down the mountain. Lion had managed a rabbit and a hawk. Thunder bounced excitedly as her mud pelt blended with the mountain stone. The To-be opened her mouth to speak, but Dream shushed her.

"Quiet you must be, Thunder," she hissed, "Look up." Sure enough, a young hawk was circling and all four cats dropped to their haunches. Thunder crept forward, keeping her head and body low. Finally, the prey swooped and went for a near by mouse.

With a light yowl Thunder launched and killed it with one bite. She looked so small compared to the hawk, and it was that vision that made him understand some of Lion's over-protectiveness. Lion then went for the mouse, his eyes filled with pride for his young sister. "Well done," praised Sun, with a nod to his friend too.

"Here Thunder," Lion gave her the mouse and took the eagle.

"No Brother," she teased, "I want the Tribe to know that Thunder Before Early Dawn Storm caught a hawk. And that the big strong Lion Who Hunts With Pride only got the tiny mouse."

Sun smiled too, looking back and forth between the siblings, "She has a point Lion."

"Fine, fine, I believe I've been outnumbered."

Dream stepped forward too, "Well done, Thunder, but I believe we have enough caught-prey for the Tribe. Shall we be heading back?"

Lion and Sun nodded and followed with Thunder trailing close behind. Sun was thinking about how much the young she-cat was questioning them today, and how she _would _find out eventually. Would she trust Lion and himself less? Feather already knew, would she think that he valued Feather less then herself? Sun knew this wasn't true. His best friend loved both of the younger she-cats, just differently.

Questions buzzing in his head, he lost track of where he was going and heard voices calling out to him. Snapping back to earth, he looked around. He was on the edge of the mountain!

"Sun!" called Lion, abandoning his mouse and quickly bounding toward his friend with the other two right behind him. "Are you alright, friend?"

"Fine Lion," he answered, to look down at the muddy edge of the mountain. "My paws are covered in mud and rock, but other then that I'm fine."

"You hawk-head," he purred, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine, fine," he muttered, feeling his fur flush as Dream and Thunder looked at him. Finally, Thunder gave a _mrrow _of amusement, "Hawk-head," she muttered and ran on.

Dream came close and looked at his paws, "You should get those cleaned off."

"Yes, I will," he still felt as dumb as a mouse as he searched around for a puddle. "You three go on, I'll meet you back in the Cave of Rushing Water."

"Okay!" Thunder bounded along, and Lion trailed close behind. With a final nod, Dream ran off as well, leaving Sun by himself in the mountains. Finally, he found some melted snow and lay down to dip his paws. Before he did so, the water began to ripple, and then it turned black. Sun was so shocked he backed up a few steps, but leaned in again when he saw the image of a tiger in the rippling water.

Suddenly, a voice seemed to come _from _the puddle, and Sun had no idea what was happening to him. "_Greetings Sun That Breaks The Storm, I am known as Tiger In Heart And Spirit," _the tiger had a she-cat's voice, and Sun remembered the name from Rip's story of StarClan.

"Tiger In Heart And Spirit," he breathed, wondering if he was dreaming again.

"_I know you have heard of me,_" the reflection continued, "_Darkness Of The Half Full Pools is putting The Tribe of Rushing Water in great danger."_ Sun didn't respond, how could he? He was being talked to by a tiger from the Tribe of Endless Hunting! Only Healers were suppose to do that. His shock lead Tiger to continue, "_Darkpools no longer tried to interpret sign of tree and rock. When he tries he is now incorrect, for he has lost contact with Healers of the past. He believes we approve of what he is doing, but instead we agree with what StarClan has told you_."

Sun simply nodded, lost for words and continued to stare at the rippling tiger in the pool of water, "_The Tribe of Endless Hunting gives you approval of your Tribal Ancestors to follow the cats of StarClan._" Now her voice echoed and it seemed impossible that the Cave didn't hear it, "_StarClan speaks in different ways then us, they will call you when needed, but tree and rock are not so important as knowing the sky we each walk. Follow your heart, Sun That Breaks The Storm. Do what only you know to be right. Remember, the sun is a star too." _

As the echoing hiss of Tiger died away Sun remained speechless. The pool turned black again and then back to a clear puddle. Part of him wanted to run back to the Cave and tell his friends what he had just seen, but first he stood up, his aching legs telling him it had been a while since he sat and shook himself, specks of mud flew off his usually-black pelt.

He started pacing back and forth, muttering to himself the entire time. "If Tiger In Heart And Spirit contacted me, and what she said was true, then we have to leave the mountains as soon as possible. Oh, no cats are going to wish to leave the mountains, especially not beyond-cave guards and beyond-prey hunters _(AN: Beyond cats are elder elders)_. Kits couldn't come either, and kit mothers would have to stay behind. And what do I know about going to this place. Where will we stay? Could we make our own Tribe of cats there, or would we need to be a…a _Clan, _like StarClan? What if cats died along the way? Or we all died and it was my entire fault?" He kept mumbling to himself all the way back to the Cave.

"Greetings, Sun," mewed a quiet voice, and Sun looked up to see Shadow and Ash padding out of the Cave. She dipped her head and then looked up, her green eyes meeting his yellow ones. "Um, would you do the honor of hunting with us on a caught-prey mission? It would be appreciated greatly." She asked properly, the way Thunder had done earlier that day.

"Well," he stammered, there were many reasons not to go: he had just been out, he needed to speak to Lion and Rip, he was tired and he just had a vision from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. But then again, he didn't catch anything, so what was the harm? "Sure, Shadow, consider it my honor." She smiled shyly and continued down the mountain, in the direction he had just come.

Almost immediately, Sun caught a rabbit and realized how hungry he was. "Well caught," praised Ash, as the older cave guard caught finished circling them. They went on for a bit longer, catching nothing but a mouse, and finally gave up. "That will have to do for today, Shadow."

"Yes mother," she mewed quietly. The shy she-cat gave another slight nod and picked up her mouse.

"Well done today, Shadow," mewed Sun, looking down at the small she-cat, who smiled but looked down at her paws in embarrassment, "You'll be a great prey hunter some day."

"Thank you," she mumbled, not taking her eyes off the ground.

Sun felt a little uneasy about his next question, but decided that he may as well ask, "Would you like to share with me once we get back?" He knew it was strange for any cat to share with a To-be, but Shadow shared with her sister everyday.

Shadow looked taken aback, but smiled and nodded her head. Sun figured he could speak to Lion later, he'd probably be with Thunder and Feather anyway. Besides, he liked the shy she-cat. She seemed intelligent and a bit lonely. "Good," he said finally, once they were in the cave, "I'm glad."

_Brightfang: This chapter is mine, so sorry if it's not good as the others. It is longer though, which makes me happy. We, once again, got no reviews last chapter. I really hope people are reading. _

_Next update will be sometime next week. I'm seeing Flamestreak over the weekend so we'll write a few chapters together. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! _


	7. Chapter 5

Sun stood with Rip, Lion and Feather on The Peak of Hidden Silence, finishing up telling him about the vision he had received from Tiger. Lion nodded in astonishment, his tail slipping away from Feather's.

"Wow, Sun," he breathed.

"You believe me, don't you?" Sun asked hopefully. If his three best friends didn't believe him, how would the rest of the Tribe?

Lion lowered his golden eyes for a split second before staring straight into Sun's. "Of course," he answered finally, "I know you wouldn't lie, Sun, especially not to us."

"Lion's right," Rip mewed, stepping forward and touching noses with Sun, "I believe you as well. I will follow your leadership until you decide what to do, but I have an idea, if you allow it."

"Please Rip, don't ask permission. But first, Feather, don't you believe me?"

"I believe you just as much as they do, but I am afraid of leaving here. Leaving every thing I know just to follow cats that only you can see."

Sun knew she was right, he had to get others to trust him not just his best friends. "I'm not worried about leaving right now, we just have to know how to defend our selves if we ever want to. Rip, how many cats do you think would come with me?"

"Not many right now, but perhaps you could tell some other trustworthy ones about your dreams?"

"Rip, I want you to tell as many cats as will listen and not tell Darkpools. Bring them here tonight, just before the moon sets beyond mountain peak. Don't bring to many tonight."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, "Once you ask them there is no going back."

Lion stood loyally by his side. "Who should we tell?"

"No To-be's yet, but Thunder should know soon...she's already onto us. No Kit-Mothers or Beyond-Cats either. Just prey hunters and cave guards. Cats will trust you Rip, so I ask you to choose wisely."

"You can trust me," he vowed, smiling as the wind hit his fur. He stood to let it blow his pelt back and hit the patches of bare skin. "Were ever we end up, I hope we find somewhere with winds like these.

"I'll never understand you Rip," Lion mewed, "I don't think wind making your fur need a licking feels good."

"Listen tomcats," Feather finally spoke, breaking the conversation of wind verses concealment, "We should head back before Darkpools or Moon start to get the wrong idea."

"Or the right idea…" muttered Sun under his breath.

"Come on," murmured Lion, nudging him along, "Share with Feather and me? We'll eat together and find a way through this."

Sun nodded his thanks, not putting into words how much this meant to him.

* * *

Sun stood alone on the Peak of Hidden Silence. The moon was just coming over the highest peak as he sat there, waiting for Rip to show up with a few Cave Guards and Prey Hunters. He thought of the cats Rip would bring…besides Lion and Feather of course. He would most likely bring Ash, because they were close, and perhaps Wind. As for toms…what toms would he bring? Maybe Bark, because he was older and wise, and Burrow, they were best friends. 

Finally, he saw a broad-shouldered shape and immediately knew it was Lion. His friend was alone and hurried along silently. TOGETHER THEY sat in the dark of the night, amber and yellow eyes peering out into the darkness, just waiting for a few cats and the right time. Finally, after what felt like four seasons of waiting, a few figures began to bound up the mountain.

Rip was in the lead, and Feather behind. Other then that, Sun could not make out the shapes that were between them. He met Rip, and, lost for words, touched his nose to the old tom's ear.

"…You may not agree with everyone I brought."

Before Sun could ask what he meant, he spotted one particular Cave Guard. "Wing," he hissed quietly, "That hard-headed tomcat!" Wing was always bragging about what he chased off and, while Sun often listened to him, it was a sinking feeling that he could never do the same. He looked around at the four other cats: Rain, Ash, Mist and Eagle. The five new cats looked around in confusion before Ash finally padded forward.

"Rip," she inquired, "I-I know you said to come because we don't agree with Darkpools, but what in the name of endless hunting are we doing up on this peak?"

"Everything will be explained, my friend," he mewed, and flicked his tail sideways for Sun to follow. "I didn't think you would want Wing here, but you must remember he's suffered as much as us…" Sun made a conscious effort to keep his fur down, tensing his body and looking straight at Rip. "He lost his brother in the second mission, and he has just as much right to be here as Ash or Eagle does.

"I-" he sighed, unable to argue with his friend, "Okay, for now…" He turned around to see seven pairs of eyes staring at him. Lion padded next to him with a reassuring nod and Rip to his place on the other side. Feather sat not-too-far-away, and finally Sun began.

"Um…" he started, not quite sure what to say, "I am unaware of what Rip has told you, but I'm guessing you're all wondering why you've been brought here?" _…Uh, Sun, what are you saying! I sound like a hawk-headed kit!_

Wing stepped forward, "All we…well, _I _know is that we're here because we think our leader is an ambitious, power-hungry hawk-head." He hissed, the lack of laughter in his voice chilling Sun to his heart. "But what does that have to do with you?"

"Not in so many words," he glared back, ignoring the last question, "but yes, it's because we disagree with Darkpools. I…" he trailed on, looking at Rip for reassurance. The old tom nodded to him, and he continued, "I've gotten dreams from cats…cats like the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and one from the Tribe of Endless Hunting themselves." He closed his eyes tight, just waiting for the ridicule and accusations of his den-mates, but none came. To his amazement, even Wing was silent. When he opened his eyes, he saw astonished, but not unbelieving, faces.

Finally, the gray tom seemed to get over his shock and spoke up. "Are you claiming to have to power of a healer?" He hissed, "And do you doubt the Tribe of Endless Hunting to these dreams _like _them?"

Before he could even respond, Eagle stepped to face him. "Has Sun ever lied before?" he asked defensively, "Of all the toms in ThunderClan, I'd think any cat would take his word. And even if not, do you doubt Rip? He stands behind Sun, and so do I!"

Sun, with his own look of amazement, could only stare at the dark tom. "Thank you Eagle. It means a lot to know that you trust me. That you trust the cats that stand behind me."

Ash's eyes wandered from cat to cat, and finally landed on Sun. "Sun, I would like to agree with you, but what are we doing? Tell us about these strange cats, if you trust us." He nodded, realizing the challenge of the older she-cat.

He went on to explain about StarClan. He had Rip explain Tigerspirit, and told, in brief, his vision from her. he even told them the names of the four leaders, and the names of the ancient Clans.

"This is all I know," he concluded, looking towards Ash.

"Thank you," she whispered, as if she knew how hard it was for him to repeat all that information. "I will stand by you, as well. What is your plan?"

"For now, we need the trust from other Tribe cats. Rip," he turned to the tortoiseshell, "Will you gather a few more cats and we will meet here in…" in looked at the sky, "three moonrises." He turned back to the on looking cats, "I purpose we meet here once every few moonrises and…and learn from each other. Cave guards will learn hunting and teach fighting, while Prey Hunters will learn fighting and teach hunting." He had thought long and hard about this plan, not sharing it with Rip, Feather or even Lion.

Ash padded up to them, "I cannot speak for everyone, but I will come." Eagle nodded his agreement and everyone stared at the remaining cats, who hadn't spoken much. Finally, Mist nodded and Rain stepped forward.

"Would you lead this…mission? The mission to learn how to fight and hunt?" Her voice was firm but not upset, and Sun could understand this question.

"We would all be benefited, the four of us know as much about fighting as you do, so it would be run by us all, in a way."

"Very well," she smiled. "I will join you." Now Sun smiled; Rain could be very proud and a bit prickly at times, it was good to have her with him rather than against him. Wing was the only one left undecided, and all eyes were on him.

His expression was unreadable as he stared hard as Sun. "It would not be you who lead us?" he asked cautiously. "I will come, but only to help myself learn hunting, and to try and keep the Tribe safe."

Sun nodded his respect, not really caring if Wing did it for him or the Tribe or whatever reason. He was powerful, and could be an enemy. Right now, Sun didn't like him all that much, but this was a start.

For the first time since she had come up, Feather raised her tail to speak. "As much as I would like this meeting to continue, do you not think Darkpools or Moon will get suspicious to have nine cats out together at once, just before moonset."

"She is right," Rip purred, looking at each cat in turn, and Sun felt sudden strength as amber eyes met his. "The last thing we need is getting caught up here without an excuse or reason."

"I'm heading back," Wing grumbled, as if none of what was said happened. "Who's coming?"

"I will," mewed Eagle, "Ash, Mist?" Mist nodded, but Ash mewed something that Sun didn't hear, and stayed behind.

Then it was the six of them, just sitting and not speaking. Thoughts roamed Sun's head, most of them good. He had four more cats who believed him. Granted he didn't like one of them, but it was still important that _all _cats got out of the Tribe, or fought against Darkpools. Whatever happened, something had to be done. His thoughts were broken by Ash calling his name.

"Yes," he responded, recovering quickly.

"My daughters, Sun? Will To-be's know about this. What about kits? Do you not believe even the young should be saved?"

"Of course they should," he almost hissed, then forced himself to calm. "I'm sorry, what I mean is that the To-be's will know in time. I would never wish to keep this from them, it is important. They're old enough to decide for themselves, but I will tell them when the time comes." He could never imagine leaving Thunder behind or…or Shadow. He was really starting to like the shy little she-cat.

"Very well, I believe you, and I shall not tell anyone about this."

"Thank you," he mewed, looking towards Rain and giving her a polite nod. Without another word, the two she-cats bounded down the mountain.

"I should go too," Rip whispered. He started walking, then, to Sun's surprise, turned back. "I don't think I've thanked you Sun." the black tom stared in confusion at his friend, "You have the courage to take this on, the stubbornness to never give up, and the will to save your friends. Thank you."

Before Sun could reply, he was gone. Sun turned to his best friend and the younger she-cat. "He deserves every bit of thanks he gives me. And so do you."

"We're your friends, Sun," Lion purred in return. Compassion in his amber eyes.

"We won't let you down."

"I don't doubt it. Thank you," they sat for a while longer, until the moon disappeared behind the mountain. Without speaking, the three cats padded into the caves without a single question, and all Sun could think of is how luck he was that cats believed him, and what great friends he had. for the first time in a while, he slept peacefully.

* * *

Brightfang: Ok, so I'm not thrilled with this chapter, but what can I do about it? I've written it over twice so let me know what you think. Reviews are great, the help us write better and update quicker. Oh, and ideas on how the story could be better is nice too... :) 

Flamestreak: YAY! Two more reviews. Thanks to **The-Good-Die-Alone** and **The-Phanatics. **Please keep reading!


	8. Chapter 6

For half a moon now Sun had been meeting on the Peak of Hidden Silence with the eight other cats. Many more had been added to the group, and Sun knew it had to be more then half the Tribe by now, but the black tom realized that most cats were wary. Rip had suggested that they were most likely coming for themselves and the Clans, and because they wanted to do something about Darkpools, not because they believed in StarClan.

Sun was okay with this until the night before, when he had a particularly strange dream. StarClan had told him: _Clans, Sunstorm, not Clan, like Tribe but more then one. One will be divided and four will come once you arrive. Follow the rays of the setting sun. _

The dream had stayed in his mind and he remembered the four distinct voices of Goldenstar, Gingerstar, Spottedstar and Swiftstar as they hissed his name goodbye. Today, when Sun woke up, he decided to do something different.

Running up in the direction of the Peak of Hidden Silence he didn't stop and swerve left to be unseen but instead kept pacing. He ran as fast as he legs would take him and as high as he could go. It was slippery and wet because it was the time of escaping ice _(AN: Newleaf, I don't know the other seasons) _but he ran to the top of the next highest peak. Finally he stopped, panting hard and seeing that the sun was well over the highest peak. Looking over, his breath was taken away.

"This is what we will be leaving," he whispered to himself, "I will be leaving. Soon…as soon as the other Tribe cats will allow me." He sat there for a long time, his mud streaked pelt keeping him hidden from predators and his eyes filling at sorrow at what he knew he was leaving. Finally, he started walking down. Slowly he walked, taking in every bit of the scenery and noticing the direction of the sun as it disappeared behind the mountain.

"Sun!" a voice called, and his head snapped up to see a ginger shape bounding towards him. "Sun, you hawk-head! Get your tail back to the Cave, Lion and Rip are worried about you!"

"Sorry," he mewed, quickly glancing around, "Who knows I'm gone?"

"It's not like we told Darkpools or Moon or any cat like that," she responded, an edge to her always teasing voice. Mind racing, he sat down. It was getting dark, and Sun would be expected at the peak soon.

"Come here, Thunder," he mewed, sitting down and arranging his thoughts so not to upset the young she-cat. She had as much right to know and make her own decision as Lion or himself, so he knew he had to do this. "Remember a while back when you were accusing Lion of something being wrong?"

"Of course, you hawk-head," she purred teasingly, "You too, are you going to tell me what?"

"Yes," he took a deep breath and began. He told her everything, from his first dream to his most recent. "You have to promise to keep this a secret," he concluded, "Tonight I'm going to tell all the cats that join us what we must do. I don't care if you believe me, and I really hope you come. Lion and Feather will hope so too."

"Of course I believe you," she mewed as if it were the most obvious thing under the sky, "I've always believed in the Tribe of Endless Hunting, but I've been taught that they rule the mountains. Once we leave the mountains it makes sense that there are other cats who watch over us. I'm coming with you."

"Glad to hear it Thunder," he mewed, giving her ear a quick lick in hope that she didn't rip his fur off, "You'll be a wonderful fighter. Lion caught on quicker then any other cat, and you carry his blood."

"Just watch me,"

"You're a great friend," he smiled, shaking his head and walking back to the Cave with her. After a while he uneasily meowed "I need to ask another favor. I need you to tell Shadow to come tonight without telling her why."

"I'll try," she promised, "Why's that?"

"Just bring her," he snapped and walked off, leaving her to stare. He didn't feel like explaining his reasons to Thunder, of all cats.

"Fine," she retorted from afar, "Go find Lion…" he missed the rest of what she said as her voice was drowned by the sound of the waterfall. He looked around the cave for his best friend, finally spotting him sharing with Feather. Slowly he padded over to them, not wanting to intrude, but he didn't wish to worry them any longer.

"Sun!" Feather mewed, catching his eye, "Where have you been all day?"

"We were worried about you," Lion added. "Rip said you would be fine. And Thunder didn't seem too worried."

"Well, Thunder brought me back safe and sound," he lowered his voice, "I told her everything. She's going to tell Shadow for me. We're all going to meet tonight."

"You may as well eat something if you've been out all day and are going to be all night. Do you know what time it is?"

"The sun was setting when I got back." He quickly recapped his day for his two friends while sharing their hawk graciously. "I'll meet you in a little while."

He snuck out of the Cave, very carefully, because Moon was on duty and the last thing he needed was a Cave-Guard in his fur. As he padded up the very familiar path he felt another pang of sorrow. Nothing would be the same.

He stood there, facing out at the sky with no cats there. "Bravest cats of the Tribe," he practiced, "If you continue to follow me, my trust worthy Cave Guards and Prey Hunters, I plan to tell you every thing, but first I must tell you this. What ever you feel, and for what ever reason you're here. I plan for us to leave…tomorrow."

_Brightfang: I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've had the worst writers block and Flamestreak's been too busy to help. I hope I haven't lost my readers and thank you to my wonderful reviewers. _


	9. Chapter 7

Padding through The Cave of Rushing Water, Sun thought back on what just happened. He had told the Tribe cats they were leaving and he didn't know what else to do. Some, like Rip, seemed unsurprised and calm. Others had looks of shock and, he dared not think, disgust at the idea. Most were silent, their unreadable expressions hunting Sun's mind. No on had spoken out against it or for it. Not even Lion and that worried him.

The one look he couldn't let go of was Shadow. Her deep green eyes filled with torment and wonder as she stood beside the other To-bes. He hoped she would come…

Finally, he reached the Kit-Mother's den. He padded in and nudged Sky. "Mother," he hissed into her ear, "Mother, please wake. I need you."

Her eyes opened and focused on the black tom before her, "Sun," she gasped, "My son, are you alright? You are not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm not hurt," _but I'm far from alright_, he added mentally, not putting thoughts to words. "Goodbye," he whispered, sadness misting his vision that he could not blink away, "I…I'm leaving the mountains. I would ask you to come with me but I would never risk the life of you or your kit." He tumbled through everything, the way he had done to Thunder earlier that day, and to all the cats. It came so easily now that it scared him. His mind was made up but the rest of him was afraid. When he finished his mother's eyes shown with regret and disbelief.

Finally she said, "You no longer believe in The Tribe of Endless Hunting?" Her voice had no tone and the black tom wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

"I…I believe they watch over you. Once I leave the mountains they can no longer see me…this is what I have come to understand."

"You've grown so much," she whispered, "I hope you're wrong about the Tribe of Endless Hunting, my son. I will stay here because I am happy and safe."

"Because it's what you believe," he added, and Sky tilted her brown head, "This is why I must go. I believe Darkpools is doing no good for the Tribe. I believe in StarClan and that they have told me the right thing to do. They have led me on the right path."

Neither cat spoke for a long time, and both seemed afraid to say something to upset the other more then already. Finally the silence became too much for the young tom. "I'll miss you."

"Where ever you may go, I shall tell your kin of your departure, so all shall know your story some time and not be blinded by where they think you've gone. May the Tribe of Endless Hunting watch you."

"And may StarClan know you. I love you mother, and may are paths cross again." Blinking sadness from his eyes he walked out. Hardly able to bare the idea of sleeping he started to walk towards the waterfall.

"Sun!" came a hissing she-cat's voice from behind, and he turned to see Flower. His heart raced to know how much she heard him telling his mother. Would she be mad at him? Or would she tell Darkpools?

"Yes Flower," he answered in an attempt to sound calmer then he felt.

"I'm coming with you." Her voice was so hard and determined that it took Sun by surprise. "I heard you talking with Sky and I am coming with you."

"Why?"

"Why?" She spat back at him. The usually calm she-cat's tongue was unusually sharp tonight. "You're a smart cat, Sun. I'm sure you know that I love Cloud, and Darkpools sent him away from me. I don't want my three kits raised here. They don't deserve that. They're three moons old already, so they'll be made to-be's in half a moon. They're strong enough to make the journey."

"I would never risk the life of your kits."

"Please Sun," he voice turned back to the one he knew, "You should understand. It may be different reasons but we both _believe _we are to leave this Tribe. You have to know…"

Pity and empathy overtook him. "Tell Feather to take you to the Peak of Hidden Silence just before the sun sets behind the highest peak. This is our meeting place." He stepped forward and gave her ear a gentle lick, "I'm sorry for not getting it at first. You and you're kits deserve a better life too."

"Yes they do," and with that she padded back into the kit-mother's den to her wailing kits.

Pushing all thoughts to the back of his mind he settled himself next to the waterfall. This is where he sat his vigil the night he was made a Prey Hunter. This is the only sound he heard all night with his best friend by his side.

Thoughts flooded his mind, his best memories of the Tribe. His first hawk catch, the first time he and Lion discovered the peak of hidden silence, Thunder being born and the look on Lion's face when he knew he had kin, sharing with Shadow, Lion falling in love with Thunder and, most recently, all the cats that now follow his lead.

Rip's familiar scent crept from behind him but he didn't turn. "It's okay to miss it here." he whispered, flicking his tail for the younger tom to turn around, "I've brought someone to see you."

He turned and saw Shadow. Her dark gray pelt blending in with the black of night. "Shadow," he meowed, just short of a purr. "Do you require something?"

"I need to talk to you, Sun," she answered, her always-quiet voice almost lost by the waterfall. "I'm coming with you, but…" he didn't catch the last part of what she said and Rip lead the two cats away from the waterfall and then walked away without a word.

"Emerald isn't coming," she whispered, bowing her head. "She said she can't. She…she says that there is a path for her here but that I should go." Sun nodded, not knowing how to comfort the small To-be. "Ember is staying too, but Thunder is coming."

A long silenced engulfed them, no one had turned down his offer until now. "I'm sorry," he finally managed, dipping his head to lick her ear slowly and gently. "I know you'll miss her." He paused before adding, "Though I'm glad you are coming." She said nothing more, but Sun continued to give her ear another gentile lick. "Come on," he purred this time, "You need your rest."

He walked her back to the To-be cave. They talked a little but mostly walked in silence. Sun felt happy beside her. Strangely safe, like he could do anything under the stars. Finally they reached the smaller cave.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"  
He could hardly answer that, but there was something soothing about the little she-cat's voice that made him bow his head and humble, "I'll try."

That night was followed by restless, dreamless sleep. His only happy thought was all the cats going with him and what there was to find. He may be leaving the mountains behind, but all that mattered most was coming with him.

_Brightfang: Ok, ok, so I know the last line is kinda corny, and that I stole the idea from **The Darkest Hour **but I thought it was a good way to end the chapter. I'm happy to say I'm over my writers block and that I'm seeing Flamestreak over the weekend so we can actually write a chapter together instead of over email. _

_Oh, and Flamestreak never returned my email with this chapter, so I don't know what she thinks of it, but I wanted to get one update in before the holiday. We'll be seeing each other a lot so expect more/better chapters. _

_Review please, it's appreciated by us both! And have a Happy Thanksgiving! _


	10. Chapter 8

Sun and Flower walked together to the peak of Hidden Silence as Sun helped her three kits along the way. "Mother," the mottled tom squeaked, "Where are we going? It's _cold _out here."

"Shh, my kit. It will be warmer in the morning. I promise, you're going to like it."

Sun urged on the white she-kit, Wish Of Shooting Star and her sister Peak Where Birds Take Flight. "Please tell us mother?" Asked Peak, and Sun silenced her with a flick of his tail. "You'll know all soon."

"Flower," he finally broke the long heart beat of silence, "Thank you for coming. I couldn't have been an easy decision for you."

"No, Sun, but I don't belong here. It makes me too sad to think about Cloud and hope he shall return every time I pad out of the cave or look at my little Wish." Sun explained who else he knew was coming and how everyone who planned to leave with him would meet them at this peak tonight. "I cannot think he is dead, but I cannot wait here either."

"How did you find this place, Sun?" Asked the golden she-cat as she helped her last kit onto the Peak. "It's so far away and there's no way any other cat can find you."

Sun let out a sigh and decided to tell her. "Lion and I were hunting one day when we were To-be's after Darkpools sent out a mission. It was the first one I can remember and we needed to get away. Not long after we showed it to Feather and Rip knew about it too. That's all there is." He gave a shrug, hoping to drop the conversation.

"And you have used it always to get away from Darkpools?"

"Yes," he answered, looking at the three little kits. Wish was white tabby like her father had been, and Peak was a golden color like her mother. Season was a mottled white tom who stood taller then the rest and his whiskers twitched as he looked at he surroundings.

Cats started to show up a few at a time. As always, Lion, Feather and Rip appeared first. Wing came soon after with Edge, both of them gave Sun a nod of agreement but said nothing. Rain, Ash and Dream came soon after. Eventually, half of the Tribe, and all the cats that had trained with him in the past moon or so, were standing nervously on the Peak.

"Bravest and most trusted cats of the Tribe," he hissed, and all eyes fell on him, "I assume you are all here to join me on our quest away from the mountains. Does anyone have anything to say before we leave?" every cat was silent, either too afraid or too in shock to speak. Sun continued with a confidence and knowledge he did not feel. To himself, he was scared as every other cat but knew that if he showed it he would only unnerve the others.

"Very well then. StarClan told me to follow the rays of the setting sun and this is what I plan to do. We shall break into two groups as we walk so every cat can be looked after." He looked around carefully to make sure who he was looking for was there. "Lion, I want you to lead one group. I will stay ahead and warn the cats of what is to come. Rip, you shall lead the other group. Wing, Rain, Ash and River, you will be lookouts for what ever group you are in. I want two of you in each group so that all cats are looked after." He looked for one cat in particular, "Edge, I know you know healing from Darkpools?"

"Aye," he agreed gruffly, "I suppose I am the only one who can heal?"

He nodded solemnly, "I want you to look after cats that may fall behind or get _overly _tired, so they cannot continue. Dream," he flicked his tail to Feather's best friend, "You help him." She nodded back and stood beside him. The cats split themselves easily, as if the had planned who they would follow all their lives.

"Thunder," he hissed to the young To-be, "I want you and Shadow to stay together. Follow Lion and don't stray." He aimed his last comment at Thunder, who's eyes shined bravely. "Don't worry you hawk-head," she teased, giving an amused purr, "I won't fall behind my brother. Come on, Shadow, let's go make sure none of the big strong warriors fall off the cliff." She walked off with a bounce in her step and Shadow followed, giving a quick look back with a look of happiness shining beneath the mist of her eyes.

He looked around to see the nervous clouds in the eyes of all the cats, but in many he could also see hope, and this gave him a feeling to hold onto as they started off from the mountains.

For two days they padded onward, stopping only for short amounts of time and always with at least four cats on guard. It wasn't until their third day that Sun felt safe enough to rest. They were on the other side of the mountain, further then any cat had ventured since the time of the ancient Tribe.

"Wandering cats, bring your attention here!" he called, louder then ever. He saw the tired faces of many cats turn towards him. "For the first time I think we should make ourselves nests for the full night and have a well-deserved sleep!" Approving yowls and cheers came from the cats, but others still looked wary. "I assure you we are far enough from the Cave of Rushing Water that no Cave Guard or Prey Hunter of the Tribe shall find us. Are there any volunteers to sit watch for a short amount of time? I will myself, I assure you."

"I will," said Rain, padding forward and lifting her tail.

"I as well," to Sun's surprise he saw Wing pad forward. He nodded his appreciation, still not able to fully accept the dark tomcat.

"Very well. The rest of you shall rest and sleep tonight!" More yowls came and he padded up to Edge. "Excuse me," he meowed, dipping his head to the gray tom, "I want you and Dream to check over Flower and her kits. She needs her strength."

"Of course."

"We'll help," came Red's voice, and Sun turned to see Red and Blue standing side-by-side. "If you shall allow us."

"It would be appreciated," although Sun wished to leave the Tribe rituals behind, formality seemed appropriate at times still. He desperately hoped that would go away between cats of the same stature. "Check over Leopard too because he is the only Beyond we have with us and I'm sure he must be weary."

The three she-cats padded off. "Sun, as the only healer here, I want you to get sleep too. We need you."

"Thank you," he whispered, "I will." Until Sun fall he padded around their make-shift camp, making sure cats were okay. Finally, he stood until Moonhigh and Rip finally convinced him to sleep.

In his nest beside Feather and Lion he tossed and turned, willing himself to sleep. Finally, the familiar darkness of StarClan gripped him, but it was different. It wasn't light, but it wasn't as dark as usual.

"Greetings Sunstorm," came the voices of StarClan, and Sun stood in the strange darkness. "You are following the rays of the setting sun. But the path is not as straight as you think. Many twists and turns await you, young Sunstorm."

"Yes, cats of StarClan," he answered, hitting his paw to the unseen ground.

Suddenly he noticed silhouettes and shapes around him, and an idea struck him. "When can I see you, great cats of StarClan?" Taken aback by himself as he realized that he wasn't so direct his first time speaking to StarClan, "I know you by name, great ancient leaders, and who you are and what you want of me, but I have never seen your eyes."

He recognized Goldenstar's voice, "This is true Sunstorm, but we cannot see you."

"Our connection works both ways," spoke Spottedstar.

"And you have been chosen by StarClan, and choose to believe," that time he noticed Gingerstar.

Finally, Runningstar spoke as well, "And we will see you soon. You will live our lives and learn the ways of the Clan."

"What do you mean?" he asked, but no answer came. Instead, the silhouettes began to vanish and Sunstorm sat, waiting for his dream to disappear. "Please, cats of StarClan show me what you wish me to be."

"Sunstorm," hissed a voice he had only heard once before, "We cannot." With that, Tigerspirit's voice faded as well. This hiss he had come to recognize hissed through his ears, _"Watch your heart, your mind and your tail, Sunstorm. Many twists and turns lie ahead." _

Sun woke to see some Wing and Edge bring back caught-prey and Lion and Feather were sharing tongues under the sun. Red was helping Flower and her three kits to get comfortable and settle the little squeaking mouths. His gaze found Thunder and Shadow play-fighting while Ash and Eagle watched approvingly. The two she-cats seemed to be getting along rather well for their different personalities. He saw Lion glance over at the To-be's as well, eyes shining at his sister's playfulness. He quickly beckoned Sun with his tail and the black tom padded over to the side of his best friend.

He found himself smiling at every cats ease. This is the way Clan life was going to be. He had never seen everyone so relaxed, not even inside the Cave. He was so wrapped in good thoughts he didn't dare to think what would happen when they had to split up in their new home, or where he would belong.

_Brightfang: Aw, poor Sun. anyway, review please_

_Flamestreak: Hey awesome-readers! Hope you liked this chapter. I know it seems like everything is happening really quickly but it'll all even out. Reviews are appreciated. _


	11. Chapter 9

After spending a few more moments to look around, Sun padded over to Lion and Feather. "Hello Sun," greeted the light brown she-cat. "Sit, you look hungry."

Lion nodded his agreement, "Sit down, buddy." Sun smiled thankfully, muttering "thanks" and taking a share of their hawk.

"Lion," he said finally, "Will you lead a hunting mission. We're running low on caught-prey and I know many cats trust you." Even to his best friend his words were guarded and he left room for no argument.

"Sure," he said, finishing off his hawk and stretching his golden pelt. "I'll take Thunder and Shadow, they could use the experience. Will you come, Feather?"

She nodded and stretched herself. "Will you not be joining us, Sun?" The black tom thought for a second. It seemed like forever since he had been hunting with his friends so he nodded. "Just give me a heartbeat, I need to talk to a few cats."

He asked Rain to lead a hunting mission as well, and River and Rip kept guard at camp. Wing came to him and asked _permission _to take a small mission to make sure the surrounding area is safe.

"I think it's a good idea, Sun. We may still be in the mountains, but this is unknown territory."

Something told Sun that whether or not he approved Wing would go, and he had to admit, it was a good idea. "Fine, get together a few cats but make sure they're strong enough to handle what you may find."

"Of course," and without another word he stalked off getting Burrow, Frost and Bark. He made sure Flower and her kits were being taken care of, which Red was seeing to, and examined the kits himself.

Peak looked up. "What are you doing now, Sun?"

He smiled, "I'm going to go hunting. When you're old enough you can too."

"Can I come now?" her eyes were light with excitement and hope and he hated to see that tempered as he shook his head. Wish and Season also looked disappointed but there was something about Peak that made him feel odd about saying no.

He saw his friends looking over at him. "Hey, you hawk-head," came his normal greeting from Thunder, "Glad to see you're doing something other then ordering cats around all day."

Lion smiled and his eyes danced with amusement, "Leave him alone, Thunder." With high spirits the five walked off into the lower mountains. Sun told them about how Wing went to lead a scouting mission and how Rain was on a hunting mission. He and Lion talked the way they used to and Thunder added her little teasing comments and sometimes getting Shadow to talk.

They went as far as they dared. Sun smiled, "We're lucky we made it this far without any eagles or mountain lions."

"Are there even any mountain lions around here?" Asked Shadow, looking as though she was afraid of the answer.

Sun shrugged, "I don't know. If there are, I haven't seen them but we were told to watch out for them as To-bes."

Thunder smiled, her ginger fur sparkling as light as her eyes "Don't worry we could always get the big strong Lion to chase them off." Sun's whiskers twitched in amusement and Shadow gave a _mrrow _of amusement along with Feather. "Hey!" hissed Thunder, crouching low and twitching her tail for the others to do the same. Sun saw and heard nothing, and nothing smelled unusual. For a heartbeat, he thought it may be one of Thunder's jokes.

"What is it?" he growled impatiently, "Thunder, is this…"

"Shhh," she cut him off, "Don't you hear that?"  
"No I-" Sun abruptly stopped talking as he suddenly heard a slight sound on the rocks. Then a twig snapped and all five cats turned around. Sun hadn't expected what they saw. Peak! The golden she-kit looked scared and scared upon being discovered.

Finally, Sun got over his shock. "What are you doing here?" she didn't respond. "Do you know what could happen to you out here?" His anger was starting to ebb but his eyes were still glowing with annoyance.

Lion shot him a warning glance. "Come here, Peak," he cooed, motioning for the little kit to come forward. Sun was shocked at his calm, inviting eyes and knew he shouldn't be too surprised. The golden she-kit padded forth and looked from Lion to Shadow to Feather.

Thunder stepped back with Sun. "Come on, hawk-head, this isn't our place."

"You're right," he sighed, "Come on, Lion, let us get this little kit home. I'm sure her mother is worried and her brother and sister too."

"Yes Peak," Feather meowed, "I know you didn't try to worry your mother, but I'm sure she is."

"Yes Feather."

Shadow padded forward and guided her along. "Come on, Peak, I'm sure it'll all be okay."

"Yes Shadow." They walked ahead and Sun watched the little she-cat lead with his best friend right behind. They were two of the nicest cats in the Tribe.

"That kit is lucky," he muttered to Thunder, "She ran into three of the most understanding cats in the mountains."

She nodded her small ginger head, "Yeah, my brother's great, so is my best friend and Feather, of course. She'll keep them in line."

"You could go help, you know," he lowered his head, "I'm not great with kits, you may have noticed."

She gave a purr of amusement, "Yeah, but she won't take me seriously. I'm not much bigger then she is, you know?" Sun didn't know how to respond, and he heard a yowl before he opened his mouth again.

"What's going on!" he called, snapping back into the cat who left the clearing that morning. Wing ran up to them, head high but his blue eyes were unreadable. "An eagle was circling around before, and we spotted a nest not to far from here."

Rain ran up after, "Sun! I'm glad you're back. One of Flower's kits is missing, Rip says she's very worried."

"She's with us. She followed us from-" a little squeak and several yowls broke them off. He looked back to see Lion on his haunches with two eagles swooping around. One of them had Peak. Sun jumped in himself along with several other cats, all capable of fighting.

Slashing feathers Sun unsheathed his claws and hit one across the face. It let out a shriek and flew away; another was dead on the ground with Wing licking his paw next to it.

"Peak," he panted, looking at Lion, "Lion! Is that kit safe? Flower's kit?" All the cats went silent until a small, pitiful mew broke louder then the bird's dying screech.

He looked over to see a small golden shape in the claws of the dead eagle. His heart leapt and a dreadful thought clouded his ears. _This is the first twist on our path to safety. Rest safely in Peak, in StarClan or the Tribe of Endless Hunting. _

_

* * *

Brightfang: Hope you all like this chapter. This one was written together, enjoy!_

_Flamestreak:( Aw, I didn't want Peak to die. Tell us what you thought. Review please! _


	12. Chapter 10

"No!" another yowl broke the air. It was Flower, running up to see Peak. She whipped around to Wing, "What have you done! You let my kit die!" She turned quick on her paws and stared Sun right in the eyes. He was still recovering from shock and the anger in Flower's eyes was more then he could bear.

Before she had a chance to speak, Sun flicked his tail. "I'm sorry, but Wing did nothing wrong. You can clean off your kit and give her a proper burial. Since we have no leader, you can choose any cat you want to wish her well in either StarClan or the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Again, I am sorry." His voice was emotionless and he just wanted to get away from all the cats questioning him and all the commotion being caused. He walked away slowly to where no cats could question him.

For a long time he sat by himself. It reminded him of the day before he left the mountains. Those few days ago seemed like an eternity. They were reaching the base of the mountain and a small kit just died. "Greetings Rip," he muttered, eyes closed and scenting the old tom. "I'm sorry I walked away."

"You're still young, Sun. You've never seen a cat die; you never had to deal with fighting and no cat in the mountains, or out of them, should challenge you. You've led us here and you've gained the trust of all these cats."

"Maybe," he didn't want to admit his worst fears. That this eagle and the entire incident had lost the trust of his friends.

Rip smiled in understanding, and as if reading his thoughts meowed, "Go back, make a speech and follow your heart. Go on, friend, their waiting for you."

"Fine," he grumbled, padding back with Rip at his side. He walked to Edge who asked, "Are you okay?"

The black tom nodded, "How is Flower. Worry about her, not me."

"She's upset, which is reasonable. All the cats are. She's cleaned off her kit and is trying to find some sand to bury her in but there's less this low in the mountains. Red is helping her and cleaning Peak. River has helped her too."

"That's good. What about the eagles?"

"Wing is leading a mission to where he saw the nest before to check for scents and other birds. Other then that, it's up to you." His heart skipped a beat. This was the first time he realized that these cats were fine without him. The idea of the Clans pierced his mind again and he shook the feeling, pushing it to the back of his mind.

"I'm going to talk to every one. Can you get Ash to round them up?" Edge nodded and padded over to Dream for help. "Bravest cats!" he called, and they all turned to him. This time he spoke with conviction and emotion, "First, I am truly sorry for the death of Peak Where Birds Take Flight! She could have been a great warrior, and will be honored where ever she rests, be it in StarClan or the Tribe of Endless Hunting. I think we should all honor her by sharing tongues with her one last time." Silence fell. No objections or yowls, just a thick fog of grief, "Next, Wing deserves a special thank you. While he was unable to save Peak he took the eagles life in return. All of us got our first experience with real fighting and it shows we need to practice more. Although we are traveling we cannot neglect our training!" Lion jumped up and yowled in agreement, and soon a chorus of sound followed.

"Ash, River, Wind, and Fang," he signaled out each cat, "I'm putting you in charge of training. Come and see me after. Rip," he ordered, picking a cat that Flower trusted, "I want you to help find a burial place for Peak Where Birds Take Flight." He nodded, "Rain, come and speak with me after too. Those who are learning healing, I need you to check over every injured cat. Do any other cats have suggestions."

Thunder raised her tail, "What about us, Sun? Me and Shadow, I mean."

Sun nodded and felt a heartbeat of thankfulness that she didn't call him 'hawk-head' in front of everyone. "You will train with all of us. All it means is that you are learning both at a younger age, making you stronger."

"Whatever you say. Shadow, anything you wanna add?"

Sun hoped so, he wanted to hear her soft voice. "I…I think I saw some soft ground when we were hunting this morning."

"Okay, you go with Rip," he meowed, giving a soft blink he hoped she saw , "Any one else?" he waited for just a second, "No, okay, get to your jobs."

"Just one thing," grumbled Wing, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm hoping to help bury Peak, if Flower will allow me, and make sure every cat is taken care of. One more thing, those of you I didn't give jobs to, either rest or keep watch. You can meet by that rock and decide for yourselves." Wing said no more, and everyone broke up to do their job. Red, Blue, Dream and Edge came to talk to him, and they quickly told him what they would probably need to heal. He sent them off with the help of a few cats.

"What do you need me for, Sun?" Asked Rain, her blue eyes bright and determined.

"I want you to do something about these eagles. They shouldn't be in our sight anymore. Either push them off the edge of the mountain or bury them…do something to get them out of here. I'm sorry, you probably don't want this job, but…"

"I can handle it," she meowed, "I'll get Wind and Pool and Cheetah to help me."

"Thank you," he licked her ear quickly, knowing this was a painful job. "After that you should rest. You've kept watch almost every night."

"You should rest too," she advised, "You're _always _doing something. You may have brought us here, and to wherever we end up but you're only one tomcat."

"Okay, I'll have whoever is resting now keep watch tonight." She nodded and started to walk off, "Rain, thanks again."

"Don't mention it," her eyes glowed. He smiled, glad to have another cat to trust. Especially one he hasn't been friends with since they were part of the Tribe of Rushing Water.

"Go!" he heard Thunder hiss from behind him. "Go on, hawk-head, go talk to him." He pretended not to hear as Shadow walked behind him. "Hi," he purred, "Have you shared tongues with Peak yet?"

"No…will you come with me?" Her voice was quiet, but not scared and her eyes glowed with some sort of happiness.

"Of course." They went up to the small golden kit. Her bloody body had been licked clean and she looked peaceful as she sat. "Goodbye Peak," he whispered, nudging her and giving the crown of her head a soft lick, "You will be a great loss to the Clans and may you be accepted where ever you rest."  
Shadow licked her on the chest, "Goodbye young friend." After sitting with Peak for a short time Sun stood and stretched himself.

"We should continue to move soon if we want to reach the base of the mountain. We need sleep tonight but…but we should leave tomorrow."

"I suppose," she answered, looking at your paws. "You should sleep tonight, Sun."

He purred, "I've been told that today."

"Will you come and share with me and Thunder?" She looked at the ground embarrassed and shuffled her paws around. Sun felt his heart leap for the second time that day. This time a good feeling coursed though his body.

"Of course." They walked over to Thunder who was lying on the cold stone and twitched her tail in greeting. "Hi there."

"Hi Thunder," meowed Sun. they sat for a while and ate in peace until Wing came to him, telling him that one eagle appeared to be in the nest and that Rain needed him.

"I'm sorry," he told the two To-be's, "I have to go see Rain." For a second, he thought he saw a flicker of annoyance in Shadow's eyes but it was gone in a heartbeat.

"Okay, I understand."

"Go on, you bossy furball."

He nodded thankfully, but half sorry to leave. "What do you need?" He asked Rain as the two toms approached her.

"The eagle was taken care of. We pushed if off the side of the mountain and cleaned the blood away with the melting snow," she looked rather proud of herself and Sun nodded for her to continue, "Rip informed me that Flower has a good place to bury Peak and that she wishes to sit vigil with her all night. She wants Rip to give the final words to The Tribe Of Endless Hunting…or StarClan." Her voice was strained when she said StarClan but Sun wasn't worried by it. This journey was going to put their trust and faith on the line.

The sun had almost set by the time the ceremony and arrangements were done. Sun scraped some snow and feathers into a rough nest by his best friend. Thunder has _insisted _she keep watch, ignoring both his and Lion's strongest protests, and Shadow insisted on staying with her. Thunder promised they would stay out of trouble and no one questioned it.

"Lion," he said from his nest, twisting to meet his friend's gaze, "We need to leave tomorrow."

"Many cats are restless," he observed, the amount of sympathy and compassion layered in his voice. Sun had to think how much wiser they had both become ever since his first dream with StarClan, "but they'll follow you."

"You tell some…many follow only you."

_

* * *

Brightfang: We only got one review last chapter, and I'd really like two reviews before updating again. However, we didn't say that last chapter so that was Chapter 10. _

_Flamestreak: I hope you like it. Reviews are appriciated. _


	13. Chapter 11

Dawns followed and the restless once-Tribe cats continued on. Sun didn't know what to do. StarClan had not spoken to him in what seemed like forever and he wondered if they had lost faith in him.

"You can't think that," Lion had reminded him the day before, "You know it's not true, Sun, and you know if you believe it the faith of us all will be shaken."

As he lead all the cats in one group eh thought back on that and knew his friend was right. What could he do but continue to follow the setting sun, just as StarClan had told him. Behind him, Lion lead one group and Wing lead another. Rip was behind the wisdom in his eyes gave Sun a strange strength. He stopped and faced them, seeing their weary faces. His eyes fell upon Flower and her kits. The golden kit-mother had been the worst off of them all. She stayed to herself and her kits, occasionally talking to Red if she had to. Finally, Sun realized all eyes had fallen upon him.

"Bravest cats," he started, a formality that had become his opening to every speech, "I know you are getting restless and weary of traveling. I, too, and tired of seeing only the mountains and…and not knowing what StarClan wants from me. We must continue on." A sudden idea hit him and filled him from ear to tail-tip with warmth, "Look at the sun, my friends. Do you see how high it is in the sky? Do you see the highest peaks of the mountains? Look upon how much ground we've covered. We must be close to the mountains base which is one step closer to our new home!"

Yowls of agreement went out, first from his friends then from all the cats around. Even Flower's eyes shined with hope and she gave each kit a lick and nodded. Hope flowed though Sun too. If he could assure his friends just from one little observation the there may be hope to get them all home safely. Without another word he began to walk again. It wasn't too long, however, before Rain snuck up behind him.

"Thank you, Sun," whispered the pretty she-cat, "You've given them hope again."

He nodded, uneasy for a second, "They're learning to trust each other, not just me. Many trust you, and that's good. You deserve to be trusted."

"Thank you." She said, raising her head high in the praise. Sun could only nod once again, "Actually, will you go ask Blue to check for herbs with Edge and Dream and Red? Make sure they don't wander too far."

"I'll send a cat or two with them," she promised and walked off confidently. Sun was happy to have her on his side. She was a very nice she-cat, and very confident. He figured that's probably why so many cats trusted her. She had an air of pride and knowingness and Sun couldn't help but think that this was a good thing, especially in their current situation.

It had been a long time, but Sun started to think back to the Tribe of Rushing Water. Why had they left? Because of Darkpools, and because of StarClan. He hoped that the cats in the Tribe were okay now. Maybe Darkpools was dead, or maybe he was still killing off groups of cats. The thought sickened him and he mentally put it on a list of things not to think of.

The sun was high overhead by the time any other cat came to him. It was Rip. "It was a good speech you made earlier," he praised, that being the first thing he said before pausing for a very long time. "I wish to speak with you about Flower."

"What about her?" He questioned, suspecting what was to come.

"She's being _very _protective of her kits, to the point that she won't let them a hawk's wing from her. She only let's Red and me come near them and there are other cats who can help a lot. Like River. You named him of the four cats for training, can you not try and convince her that they're safe."

"I'll tell her what I believe myself."

"She is a good queen, Sun, and a wonderful kit-mother, but now she doubts her ability as both."

"Queen…" he pondered for a moment, almost missing the last part of the old tom's sentence. The word stuck in his head, whirling around and around until he had to ask, "Why do you call her that. Queen?"

He smiled, "It's what my mother used to call all she-cats. I was always quite taken with the word, myself."

"Queen," he purred the word once more, "Is it not nicer then kit-mother? For that makes it sound as if you only have one purpose, but Queen…" Rip nodded at Sun's unfinished sentence. Looking in the old tortoiseshell's eyes Sun was reminded of his wisdom and silent agreement.

"I like it too. Now, there is one more thing you must see." Sun cocked his head and let himself be lead to the edge by Rip. His paws hit the mud that usually covers the mountains edge and he looked down he saw they were no more then a peak or so from the ground.

"Rip," he gasped, lost for words, "This is wonderful. I had no idea we were so close." Below him there was no fog like he was accustomed to. He could clearly see the brown dirt and green grass. Far in the distance he saw a big stone structure. It was like a small mountain, but huge compared to anything around it. Sun saw no more of it, instead called to all the cats.

"Look over the edge, my friends," forgetting his usual formality, "Look and see what this has all come to. All your hard work, difficulties and loyalties are shown in this wonderful feat." He paused and looked around, his eyes locked with every cat standing before him, "Thank you," he said, just above a whisper, "Not every cat in the mountains would make this journey, and in fact, several did not. For that, I thank you."

Eagle raised his tail, a bold move for the quiet tom. The last time Sun saw him do this was to lash out at Wing. "Thank you, Sun."

"Yes," agreed Rain, her blue eyes boring into hers, "We should be thanking you. If it were not for you we would still be in the cave, being run by Darkpools."

Lion stepped up with Rain and Eagle stepped back. "Sun, my friend, Rain is right, it is you who deserves thanks." Rip stood up with them, his clear eyes saying more then his mouth ever could. A silence followed. It was a thick, deafening silence where Sun had no idea what to do.

It wasn't long though, before Wing padded to the other three cats as well. At first, Sun thought the former Cave Guard was going to yell at him. Maybe yell at all the cats for thanking such a hawk-head as him. "Sun That Breaks The Storm," he said formally, catching Sun off-guard, "I am sorry for my doubt. I see now that our journey has paid off." His words were grumbled, showing Sun what a big move this was for Wing. His eyes burned indignantly and the golden-eyed tom knew that his cave mate and rival still had his fierce loyalty and spirit despite this grand apology.

"Thank you," Sun finally managed softly, and then raised his voice again, "But our journey is far from over. I know not what we'll find but I know that StarClan will lead us there. Now come. Let us be the first to touch the mountains ground since Tiger In Heart And Spirit!" with that, he took the great leap from the his mountain ledge and his paws hit the soft dirt ground.

Balance was no issue for he landed perfectly. "Come, my friends!" He called to them, seeing all of them standing on the ledge looking at him. Lion's golden eyes glowed as he leapt and landed squarely next to his best friend. Feather leapt next, then Rain and Wing. River, Pool and Fang. One by one, the cats jumped down. Rip helped Flower and her kits until they were all finally down.

"Goodbye Mountain," he whispered, seeing its great height, "You have only served us well."

He hoped that one day all the cats would see and understand what he did. The new hope from all the cats around him gave Sun new strength, the kind he had before Peak was killed. Somehow, he knew all the cats trusted him again…but did he ever lose their trust? Some day, he wished, they'll believe in him. Believe in StarClan.

Looked before them, then back to the mountain and hug his head. This, of course, showed how much they had been though, but there was still so much more. What if something else happened? Could he lead them though more? Just as he was about to turn and stop all the cats, Shadow walked from the base of the mountain and brushed her pelt beside his. His eyes met Lion's and Thunder's at that moment and his energy renewed.

"Are you alright, Sun?" She said in a soft voice. Her green eyes glowed and she dug her paws into the soft, dirt ground. He nodded, his eyes just as bright. He took one more look around, as he had done many times during their journey.

This time, cats looked up one by one. They seemed to be staring at Sun, and at the mountain and what lay ahead. It wasn't fear that filled their faces, but joy. Cats sat together, just staring in wonder.

That night they all rested. Sun wordlessly beckoned Shadow to sleep with him and he met StarClan for what seemed like the first time._

* * *

_

_Brightfang: There you have it! They've reached the bottom of the mountain. Hope you like it, I wasn't really sure how to write this wonderfully. Flamesteak! Thanks for your help! Happy Hanukah, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! _

_Flamestreak: Hope you enjoy this chapter (as always)! We're hoping, once again, for two reviews before the next chapter. Thank you and Happy Holidays!_


	14. Chapter 12

_Sun was sitting in a meadow. No, it wasn't a meadow. It was a big, grassy area with four, huge oak trees around it. There was a rock in front of him and the warm, water-flow A/N: Greenleaf air brushed his fur. _

_"We have escaped the darkness," he whispered aloud, looking around for an answer. _

_"No Sunstorm," came the familiar voice of Lionstar, "Your winding path has only begun." _

_"Where are you!" he hissed angrily, "Show yourself to me, StarClan! Why is it I have never seen you? Destined to lead my cats to more darkness!" His loud hiss bounced off the rock and back to his ears. He was angry. Angry at StarClan for bringing down his cloud of happiness._

_"You could not see us in the mountains, Sunstorm, because we could not see you. You were not only chosen by StarClan but the Tribe of Endless Hunting as well. Do you doubt their decision?" Sun didn't answer. His blood was cooling but his eyes held his anger. _

_"What do you want from me?" _

_This time Gingerstar spoke, "Only what you know is right." StarClan's voice rang together, "Sunstorm of two skies, are you ready to see us? To know StarClan in ways of only the past, the leaders and the Medicine Cats?" _

_He figured "Medicine Cat" meant healer and nodded, "I am." _

_Sun stepped back in shock as four huge figures faded in before him. One was golden with a large main that Sun realized was a lion. Next to him was just slightly smaller and dark red with thick black stripes. Beside her, were two golden cats. One had a lead body but one was far more spotted then the other. _

_"Welcome, Sunstorm, first cat to lay eyes on StarClan since the time of Tigerspirit." The black tom felt small in their presence and his voice was caught like a kit's. Another cat faded in, she was a small tiger, not quite as dark as Gingerstar. "Greetings, Sunstorm," she greeted. _

_"Tigerspirit," he purred respectfully, remembering her from the mountains. One last cat faded in. She was a golden she-cat, smaller then Sun. he didn't take a moment to recognize her. "Peak!" he exclaimed, "You made it to StarClan." Relief poured though him and his confidence came back. He straightened himself and stared into the eyes of these glorious cats. _

_"You are leading your Tribe well, Sunstorm. Are you ready to spend time with StarClan?" Sun's first thought was that this was a prophecy of death, but StarClan continued, "You will live the life with each Clan every night until you learn the ways of the old and place the ways of the new. Tradition only goes so far, Sunstorm." _

_"I am ready, StarClan." His answer was definite as he nodded his black head, "I'm ready." _

_Goldenstar stepped forward, "Come, Sunstorm, spend a day in LionClan. The setting around him changed. He saw a large amount of space with few trees and a lot of grass. There were many lions, big and, small, dark and light pacing around. Their pelts varied from the palest yellow to an almost-dark brown. One padded beside Goldenstar. "Sunstorm, this is Lightstep, the first Medicine Cat of the forest." _

_"Greetings Lightstep of LionClan. A Medicine Cat is a healer?" _

_The light lioness answered promptly, "Yes, We are like your healers. But we only heal, not lead. And we speak with StarClan in ways no other cats can." Another lion padded up to them. He was Goldenstar's height but his main was a different color. As Sun looked around, he noticed that all of the lion's had darker manes then Goldenstar. "Sunstorm, this is Wildfang, my greatest deputy." _

_"Greetings Wildfang of LionClan." He looked at Goldenstar who said, "A deputy is the one a leader trusts most. One who can help a leader with all their problems, concerns and decisions." _

_The surrounding disappeared and only the four leaders were left, "Go now, Sunstorm. You have spent too long in StarClan, you will see the other AncientClans soon. Go lead yours." _

_"I won't fail you," he whispered, "I can't. I can't fail Shadow. I can't fail Lion and Feather, Thunder and Rain. I can't fail, Ash, Wing, Rain or Rip. I can't fail Shadow." As his spirit drifted back to earth that thought repeated in his head. _

_I _won't _fail Shadow_

He woke to find his fur ruffled and sweaty from tumbling in his nest all night. As he opened his eyes his eyes met concerned, yet kind, green ones.

"You met StarClan," she said, her voice shaking slightly and Sun could tell she was trying to restrain her fear. "You-you were talking in your sleep."

_Oh no_, Sun thought desperately, what did he say? He couldn't ask but instead stupidly shook himself. "Is…is Lion here?"

She shook her head, "He left with Rip to hunt and explore at Sunrise."

He nodded absent-mindedly. As much as he wanted to confide in Shadow but part of him couldn't. "What about Rain?"

Shadow was rarely anything but calm but her green eyes flashed with annoyance that didn't last more then a heartbeat. "Yes, she's there, sharing tongues with Fog and Leopard."

Thinking it was a trick of the light he meowed, "Thanks. I am going to go talk to them."

She nodded, but before he could walk off her tail was on his shoulder. "Is it scary?" He gave her a blank look, "Speaking to StarClan. Is it scary?"

The question caught the black tom off guard. "It was at first," he answered honestly, "But they tell me what I need to hear, no matter how much I dislike it." Hesitantly, he added, "Can I tell you later?" She nodded and let him go. As he turned, he locked eyes with Thunder.

"Hi there," she greeted, "Where are you going?"

"To talk with Rain," he answered, shortly. He was still too shaken from his dream to deal with Thunder's smart-aleck attitude.

The ginger she-cat didn't seem to notice, "Really? Because I see another she-cat behind you that you would be better off talking to."

"Not now, Thunder." He snapped, "Look, can I talk to you later? Why don't you and Shadow go…I don't know-hunt? Make yourselves useful." He turned sharply and narrowly avoided Shadow's eyes. As he walked to Rain he felt awful. Thunder was his friend, and Shadow. Well, she was more. He wanted to turn and apologize to both of them but his feel wouldn't turn. He kept walking towards Rain. As soon as the gray and white she-cat spotted him she stood.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her strong blue eyes looking him over from head to talk, "You look like you lost a fight with rock."

He didn't smile but instead motioned her far away from Fog and Leopard. "I…I had a dream from StarClan last night." Her eyes betrayed nothing as she nodded, allowing him to continue, "I've always told Lion and Rip when they call me, but I think it's important for others to know too. I trust you, Rain, and so do other cats."

"I understand," she said clearly, "Is there not a fourth cat you will tell? You said there are four Clans, and four StarClan leaders that speak to you. Do you not think the numbers should be even?"  
Sun felt his fur stand on end. He had thought about this and was hoping that it wouldn't have to be so, but Rain's clear mind forced him to say it. "Yes, I know you're right. Please…" he couldn't believe the next words that left his mouth, "Get Wing so I can tell him." He expected shock, disbelief or anger, in fact he wanted to see it, but she held his steady gaze and finally nodded.

The time she was gone felt like forever. Sun sat in silence, feeling worse and worse by the heartbeat. He had blown off Shadow to speak with Rain, and gotten mad at Thunder. And he was about to confide in Wing…how far he had come since they left the mountains.

Wing appeared, followed by Lion and Rip who were obviously back from hunting. "Hi, buddy," greeted Lion, touching noses with him and, by the look in his amber eyes, Sun figured his friend noticed his ruffled fur.

"Hi," he greeted weakly, looking at the four cats before him. He chose his words carefully as he spoke, "I wish to tell this to you for many reasons. Not only because of your skills in hunting and fighting, and the fact that you're trustworthy, but that others trust you."

That was it, the plain truth. He told them about his dream with StarClan, about spending time in LionClan, even though he had no idea how that was possible. After he was done he studied their faces to try and see what they were thinking. Rip's old blue eyes held understanding and a clam that warmed Sun. Wing's eyes were determined, and there was a hint of shock that couldn't be concealed. Rain looked proud, as always, and confident. Last he looked at Lion, whose amber eyes hadn't shaken as he appeared as calm as Rip. Sun saw no shock in the eyes of his best friend, just a strong sense of compassion and wonder.

Sun let them think while his yellow eyes burned into each of theirs. They didn't seem to notice or lose his gaze, but instead seemed lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Lion gave him a slight nod and a warm blink. At the same time, Wing stepped forward.

"Sun," he meowed deeply, his eyes now betraying nothing, "I'd be a fool not to believe that you can lead us to a new home. You've gotten us so far, and to safety from Darkpools." Sun nodded his thanks at the praise before the black tom continued, "I'm not sure I believe in StarClan, not yet. I _do _know that you are leading us well. What can we do to help you? You make it sound as if you know something bad is coming."

Sun nodded again. _Perhaps Wing understands more then I do_.

"Yes and no," he answered evenly, "We have no reason to believe our journey is done. We don't need a sign from StarClan to show us that."

No expression graced Wing's face, "I have one other question for you." Sun flicked his tail for him to continue, "Are there already Clans in the forest, or are we starting new Clans?"

Sun stopped dead, trying hard to keep an expressionless face. This idea had never crossed him. StarClan always came to him as Ancient Cats and the AncientClans. No Tribe Cat thought there were cats outside the mountains, but there could be. It took him a few heartbeats to realize he still hadn't said anything.

With one deep breath he said, "I cannot answer that, nor did I consider that. I don't believe there will be cats there but I never know." He sounded like Lionstar, he knew, giving an indirect answer. "I don't know how we'll know when to stop going, but I think we'll know the place when we see it." Hesitantly he added, "I'm sorry I cannot better answer your question."  
Wing gave a grunt of agreement. "I'm going hunting." He meowed finally, "Do you know how hard it is to hunt below the montains? The hawks don't come down for the food, so we'll have to learn to catch smaller prey. Pool and I have found a few ways to stalk."

Sun nodded in agreement, wondering why he hadn't thought of that. he had been so proud that the cats had made it and problems that lay in the future he hadn't thought of what could be hard now. "That's good Wing. Show as many cats as you can so we can be well fed before we leave." Wing nodded and flicked his tail before padding off towards Pool and Edge.

Rain dipped her head, "How long until we continue moving?"

"What do you think?" He asked his three friends. He was beginning to realize he hadn't put much thought into anything except his dream.

"A few days, at least. We can tell this place is safe. No eagles, mountain lions or red foxes. We could stay here and get our strength up for what lies ahead."  
Sun nodded, "Good idea. Lion, Rip?"

Rip nodded as well, "Flower and her kits are exhausted. They need rest."

"So does the rest of the Tribe," chimed Lion, his amber eyes glowing with sympathy for his friends, "I think we could all do with a bit of sleep."

"I'll inform every one soon. For now, I think we should keep watch-missions out and camp guards. There's a lot to be done if we'll be staying a few days."

Rain dipped her head slightly, "I'll go ask Fog and Bark to come on a watch-mission." She looked over all three toms and held Sun's gaze for a moment, "Get some sleep, tomcats." With that, she gave Sun a flick on the shoulder and padded off towards the assembled cats.

With his two closest friends Sun relaxed his unknowingly-tense shoulders. There was one question biting at his tongue, "Was that dumb?"

"Staying here?" asked Rip, "No, not at all. I think it's very wise to allow your cats to rest."

"Not staying here," he sighed, wondering if Rip already knew what he was getting at, "Telling Wing and Rain about my dream."

"And that was just as wise."

"Thank you," he whispered, looking to Lion to see if his friend had the same advice.

"You didn't get along with Wing because he disliked you tailing along on his fighting missions, and you disliked him for not letting you. Now that we're all learning hunting and fighting, and our skills need to be modified anyway, it was a good decision." He blinked to his friend in thanks. "Have you told Shadow yet?"

Sun shook his head, "She knows I spoke with StarClan but I went to speak with Rain before that."

"Okay, I think she left with Thunder just as we got back," Rip said. Lion mumbled something Sun didn't catch, "Don't worry, I saw Ash with them." Both toms visibly relaxed. "Why don't the three of us go exploring?"

Sun nodded, grateful for the distraction. He quickly ran and told Rain before she left, and for her to let Wing know if she saw him. As he turned back he saw River talking to Rip. They said something he couldn't hear and was gone before he got close enough.

"He's a good tom," Rip said as they walked off, "He really does want to help. Actually, he was wondering if he might help Flower a bit more." For a heartbeat Sun wondered just how much Flower meant to River but pushed the thought from his mind. It wasn't any of his business and he didn't think Flower would ever forget her mate, Cloud.

They walked away from the mountain towards the big stone structure that Sun saw before they touched the ground. They traveled toward the setting Sun to see where they might be headed.

For awhile they walked in silence and Sun dipped into his own thoughts. It really was amazing they made it this far. He thought of the friends he made on this journey, like Rain, and how fond he grew of Shadow. A wave of guilt hit him.

"Maybe we should head back now," he said, feeling guilty for leaving Shadow all day. Lion and Rip both seemed to sense something was wrong and agreed right away. All the way back Sun pushed Shadow from his mind, with great difficulty, and thought about what Wing said. Would they have to create their own boundaries or would there be cats waiting for them. The sun was sloping below the horizon as they returned.

Every cat had made a nest in the soft ground. Wing came and reported the caught-prey they had caught and Rain told them that they found no dangers around. Edge said he wanted to check for herbs the next day.

"Actually, Edge, I would like to talk to you." Edge nodded, "Do you believe in StarClan?"

The gray tom held his gaze for some time, "I think I do. I think Red and Blue and Dream do as well." Sun gave a brief version of his dream and meowed, "Medicine Cats is what you are called in the Clans. You learn the herbs but do not lead, and you can speak with StarClan."

"StarClan have not come to me."

Sun sighed, "I don't know what it means but I'm hoping StarClan will show me more. Please tell the other cats for me?"

"Of course. Thank you, I never wanted to lead and it is good to know I will have a place in the Clan."

"Darkpools trained you, yet you never wanted to lead the Tribe?"

"No, he chose me because we have been good friends not because it's what I wanted. Healing was what I enjoyed, not ordering cats around."

Sun smiled, "It's not the most appealing job. And you'll always have a place in the Clans." Edge flicked his tail and walked away. He made a quick announcement to the cats that they would be staying here a few days to work up their strength. Then he went to go find Shadow.

He spotted her green eyes quickly. She was sitting next to Thunder, Feather and Lion and Sun couldn't help but think she was deliberately avoiding his gaze. He padded over and she turned her head away, Thunder did the same.

As he padded close she muttered something he couldn't hear and stalked off. "Shadow!" he called to her, hoping she just didn't see him but she didn't respond. She kept walking away from camp as the sun sank below the horizon.

He looked over at Thunder for help. "Go get her, you great hawk-head." Was all she said, flicking her tail impatiently. Lion left Feather to stand by his side.

"She knows what she's saying Sun," he whispered to her, "Go after her. Bring her back before it gets to dark to see her."

"What if she doesn't want me?" he whispered to his best friend in anguish.

"Go."

With that his mind was made up. He quickly padded after Shadow into the blood red horizon. He wanted to know what was wrong and to get her back to him. If he had to follow her forever to do so he would.

* * *

_Brightfang: Hey everyone! I hope I haven't bored you all or lost your intrest because I got no reviews last chapter. That may also explain why it took so long for me to update (reviews tend to inspire me). Constructive criticism is always useful!_

_Flamestreak: Hope you enjoy the chappie! We're looking for helpful ideas on what you want. Please let us know! hint, hint haha. _


	15. Chapter 13

Sun followed the pretty little she-cat away from the make-shift camp, "Shadow!" He called to her, "Shadow, it's me!" As he picked up his pace to get closer to her so did she. With half a glance back she ran full speed. For a heartbeat, Sun was so shocked he stopped running. Without another thought he ran too. As he ran he realized there was no moon tonight. They had to get back before the sun fully set.

He ran faster to meet her pace, stretching his sleek black legs as far as they could reach. "Shadow," he panted, once at her side but she didn't so much as look at him. "Please talk to me."

She was slowing from fatigue and she flicked her ears impatiently. It dawned on Sun that she just realized what he already knew. They were in unknown territory while the sun set in front of them and it was soon to be dark. Suddenly she stopped. Whether it was from tiredness or realization that black tom didn't know. It didn't matter as she nimbly curled into a ball and turned her back to him.

Sun stopped too, a few rabbit-hops ahead. He desperately wanted to put his tail around her shoulders to comfort her and to curl his pelt around her shaking limbs, but he didn't dare. Instead, he sat to catch his breath. A good run often made things better but this only seemed to head downhill.

Cocking his head at the smoky she-cat he tried to meet his eyes, but she refused him. This scared Sun. Ever since they started this journey and Sun needed strength he just had to find her amazing green eyes and draw from it. He felt completely abandoned. They sat apart for what could have been seasons or a heartbeat. Finally she looked at him, but it didn't give Sun the strength he needed.

Her eyes were hard and cold as ice, not the warm, green pools he was used to. Worst of all, he still didn't know what was bothering her.

"Are you mad at me, Shadow?" There it was, plain and simple. All she did was hold his gaze. "I'm sorry I was away from camp for so long, but it was while you were out hunting and the territory needed to be checked. I didn't think you would be back until after I was." He knew he added the last part defensively but he wasn't sure what to do. Had he followed her out here for nothing?

Shadow had never been much of a talker, but now… "You're scaring me." He whispered in complete honesty. Her eyes suddenly softened to embarrassment, "I'm sorry." Her voice was no louder then his own. She looked down again but Sun knew it wasn't in anger. A wind blew and ruffled their fur. Some leaves in the distance blew their way but other then that all was silent once again.

"Will you tell me why we're out here?"

Her voice no louder then before she answered, "I was trying to get away from you. I can see that didn't work." Sun's eyes glowed slightly, happy to hear her light voice.

"Why did you run from me?" He didn't try to hide the concern in his voice when he spoke. He wanted Shadow to know just how special and important she was,

"I feel so stupid," she started, "But I didn't think you trusted me." _Of course I do! _He wanted to shout _I'd trade all of StarClan for your trust!_ But before he could interrupt she continued, "Whenever you need encouragement or something done you turn to Lion because he's your best friend. I understand that. Rip was your teacher and Feather is a close friend to you. I understand why you go to them first."

Sun nodded, still not going any closer to the young To-be as she spoke. He now had an idea where this was going but he didn't like it.

"To you, they're what I used to consider Emerald and Ember, the two friends you can go to. They're what I now see in Thunder. She's the best friend I could ask for." Shadow's always-soft voice had returned from a whisper to its normal level, "It's just…oh, I'm such a hawk-headed furball…"

"Go on," he urged her, finding the words that would make her continue, "I won't be mad."

She smiled. "It's…it's when you started talking to Rain before me. I know you'll say she's just a friend to you but…oh, I don't know."

Full understanding washed over Sun. How hawk-headed can one cat be? The way her eyes flashed every time he mentioned the blue and white she-cat. The way she told Sun where Rain had been that morning; brief glances away whenever Rain's name came up. The strongest was how she would always be there beside him when he had a hard time. Always there, right when he came back from speaking to Rain…Thoughts poured over him like ice water, bringing him to startling realization. He flicked his ears affectionately toward the To-be.

"Rain _is _more the a friend to me," he started, knowing right away that wasn't the best phrasing, "She's trustworthy and proud and will make a great leader some day."

Shadow opened her mouth to speak but Sun kept going, "But she's not you. She's not the sweet, wonderful queen I love."

The words left his mouth before he had time to think of her reaction. He knew, with all his heart, that they were true. He had fallen in love with the gentile little queen. He held his breath while before she responded.

"I…I love you too, Sun," she purred, and Sun knew he could go to her, letting out his breath into a purr and wrapped his tail around her small body. "I love you, but I'll never be half the warrior Rain is."

"Hawk-head," he purred affectionately. The world around him was floating around him now that he knew how Shadow felt and he wouldn't let anything bring it down, "You're younger still, but you're going to be a brilliant warrior."

"Warriors stand up and fight, Prey Hunters run. I ran…"

"Every problem comes around eventually," he purred softly, burying his muzzle into her fur, "You, Shadow of Falling Leaf, will be one of the greatest warriors in the Clans. I don't care what you say to it."

"Thank you," she purred. They sat together for a while, enjoying the scent and purr of the other. Suddenly, the jet black tom realized how low the sun was. "We need to get back before we can't see."

Shadow nodded, and stood up, twining her tail with his and they padded back to camp with their pelts brushing. Sun's head spun with delight. It had been a long, troublesome day that couldn't be ending better.

"There you hawk-heads are," came a hushed mew. It was, of course, Thunder padding up to them. "Glad you sorted out your problems because you now have others."

Sun nodded and looked at Shadow. Her emerald eyes gave him the strength he needed before pulling away. "First, thanks for the welcome. I'm not even going to _ask _how you know our problems are sorted. What's the new issue?"

A new meow answered, "We've heard noises and smelled cats slinking around. Mostly more towards the mountain." It was Wing with Edge at his side.

Sun's heart raced. "Are they friendly, has any cat spoken to them?"

Thunder rolled her eyes, "That's hard to do, hawk-head, when they're _slinking_ around. 'Hi, you don't know us and you may attack us but what's your name?' That would go real well."

Sun ignored her, "I'll keep post tonight, and I want two or three extra cats on guard." Normally four or six cats guarded where they slept in two shifts.

Wing nodded but Edge spoke, "Sun, if I'm going to be a Medicine Cat then I'm giving you the order to sleep tonight. The rest of the cats can take care of it for one night. Red had checked over each of Flower's kits and Dream, Blue and I have collected many herbs from around here. There are cats more fit then you to stand guard. We can't have _you _exhausted."

Sun could only nod. As much as he wished to watch over his cats he _was_ exhausted and wanted nothing more then to curl up beside his mate.

"I'll go rouse a few cats." Sun ran to tell Ash, Lion, Rip, River, Pool, Fog and Rain. Wing also insisted on standing guard that night, so they had eight cats up for what ever lay ahead. "I want you guys to shift at Moonhigh and again at Sunrise so you all can sleep. It doesn't matter what cat you wake just make sure it's one that will stay up."

"You can count on us, buddy," promised Lion. The look in his friend's told the black tom he understood. Sun brushed Shadow's pelt again and they curled together in the clearing.

He let his mind wander, far from the troubles of leading and these new cats they were yet to see. He wandered into dreamless sleep with his thoughts only on Shadow.

_I love you Shadow…My sweet, loving Shadow…Never forget that_

_

* * *

Flamestreak: __Hi. I would write more but I'm working on math hw which messes up my mind temporarily. (I hate math). I hope you like that chapter, please review. It makes us write faster (as you well know). thank you!_


	16. Chapter 14

When Sun awoke the next morning he figured that the sun would be over the highest peak but, here on the ground, it was hard to be sure. Through realization, he felt bad he had slept so late but it had been his first good sleep in a while. Shadow was still curled up beside him and he gave her a gentle lick between the ears. Her beautiful green eyes flickered open and met bright gold.

"'Morning," he greeted her, giving her ears another quick lick.

"Good Morning," she meowed softly, returning his lick, "You slept quietly." He nodded, and began to lick his sleek, black paw. He was reluctant to leave her and go speak with Rain, but Shadow ushered him off. "I'll be fine…I think I'll go out hunting with Mother anyway." With that he gave her a gentile lick and padded over to the blue-gray and white she-cat.

"Get some sleep," he ordered her, knowing she took the place of probably River night before, "It'll be no good to have our Medicine Cats exhausted." Red nodded and padded off to make herself a nest. He sent Dream and Feather, who were also keeping guard, to sleep as well.

"I'm fine," Feather assured him, "But you should sleep Dream. Go on, my friend, you've been awake since Moonhigh." When the silver she-cat padded off the light green queen turned to him. "Have you seen Lion?"

"No," he answered, slightly puzzled. "I'm guessing he told you about my dream?"

"Yes, he did. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," he assured her, figuring she already knew. "You're a good friend Feather, and one of the first I told of StarClan."

"You needed some she-cat to keep you on track," she smiled, her blue eyes glinting in the morning sun. "Oh, there he is." She flicked her tail towards a golden figure with a rabbit in his mouth and beckoned him over.

After exchanging greetings Sun asked, "Was everything calm last night?"

"Calm as a fog, buddy. I think Pool said she thought she saw something but it didn't come near the camp."

"Do you know how Flower is? I haven't spoken to her since we first touched ground. I know Rip wanted me too but…"

"Red's been taking care of her mostly, I believe." Interupted his best friend, "Rip and River too. Her kits are four moons old…almost, at least. They would have been made To-be's if we were still in the Tribe."

Sun nodded, "We don't know the territory here yet, I think it may be best to wait until thinking of making them To-be's. I'll go talk to her."

Lion nodded. "Get yourself something to eat too." Sun nodded again, he hadn't eaten anything since before he ran after Shadow the night before.

He reached Flower just as Red was walking away. "How is she?"

"Not physically hurt, neither are her kits. I found these poppy seeds. We had them on the mountains but rarely. They calm down the mind and help you sleep. I gave them to her so she should be a bit better."

"Thank you, Red. You'll make a wonderful Medicine Cat." The ginger she-cat nodded and padded off muttering something that sounded like 'be kind to her'.

"Greetings Flower," he meowed respectfully, pushing the rabbit Lion gave him towards her, "Here, eat this, my friend." She started up at him, her sleepy eyes telling him that the poppy seeds were going to take affect soon. "How are you?"

First she took a bite of her mouse and pushed it to him. "I'm doing better. My kits are growing well and they seem to like it here. I don't think they even remember the Cave of Rushing Water. They'll adapt well to Clan life." As if on cue, the two small kits rolled in front of him clawing at each other with sheathed claws.

"Take that," mewed the little white tabby, an exact replica of Cloud. The mottled tom, Season, pushed her off, "No way!"

"They look wonderful," he purred to her, then looked down at them. "Those are good moves you have there. You'll make _brilliant _warriors some day."

Wish looked at him, "Yeah, then we can drive away any eagles that may wanna hurt any cat ever again."

"They'll never know what hit them," vouched Season, "We promise."

"I'll tell you a secret," he whispered, pulling them close, "Peak watches you from StarClan now. She's making sure you're safe."

Their eyes glowed happily and they ran back to their mother, telling her the good news. Flower looked at him in disbelief. "I don't believe StarClan wants me to tell everyone everything I see, but I know this is a good time. Peak found her way to StarClan, Flower, I promise you that."

She nodded with empty eyes. "I trust you Sun, I do, but it's hard for me to believe." Sun nodded, he understood, really, it _was _hard, and he took to it so fast because of his distaste in Darkpools but it didn't make it easier. She starred at her scuffing kits, and lowered her voice,

"My little Wish," she purred, "She looks _just _like her father. A perfect replica. They're my only attachment to him now."

Sun nodded. When Flower talked of these things before he never knew what pain she was in. Now, he wondered what would happen if Shadow left him.

"Flower, I cannot fully understand how hard this is for you, but I can imagine. I left my mother in the Tribe, and Shadow left her sister and her best friend. If…" he knew he was taking a risk here, because Tribe cats never spoke of their mates. _But we're not Tribe cats anymore_. "If I ever lost Shadow I don't know what I would do. But you have your kits. You have something to fight for. Wish and Season. If nothing else let them keep you fighting."

"You've taken good care of us, Sun. Your mother would be proud."

"Thank you," he whispered.

He was about to walk off but Flower called him back, "Do you know why you are called Sun That Breaks The Storm? Did Sky never tell you?"

He shook his head, "I assumed it was because my eyes are yellow…" _I never gave it much thought…_

"She told me that nothing can survive without the sun. We all have names to live up to, with stories behind them. You have served yours well."

The black tom was completely shocked. _Why did Sky never tell me? _"Thank you for telling me. If you need anything call for me or Rip or Red. Every cat here will help you."

Flower dipped her head, "And I shall help every one of them." She then walked away, beckoning her kits to follow. Along with being shocked by the new revelation of his name, Sun recognized her words as a Tribe promise.

_Perhaps we are still more connected to the Tribe then I realize…_

"Oh StarClan help us."

"With what now," came a teasing voice.

"I don't even have to turn around," he mumbled, flicking his tail and the ginger she-cat padded in front of him. "Did you sleep well Thunder?"

She shrugged, "Well as I could for the commotion of cats switching over at Moonhigh and again at Sunrise." She paused, "I came to make sure you've eaten, but you smell like mouse so I guess you're fine. I don't think my best friend would be too happy if I let you starve."

"Thanks for your concern."

"Any time, hawk-head."

Sun rolled his bright yellow eyes at her, "Thunder, it's been so long since I've seen a hawk I barely remember how dumb they are. At some point in time I could start taking that as a compliment."

Thunder looked thoughtful behind her bright, teasing gaze, "I'll work on that." She looked around quickly, "Where's my brother?"  
"Hunting with Feather, where else?"

"With me or with you," she answered promptly, "But yeah, I could have guessed that. Speaking of which, why aren't you with Shadow?" _Speaking of which…_

"She's out hunting with her mother. I'm surprised you're not with her."

"Slept too late, what else is new?" She padded around him and laid down, flicking her tail for him to follow. "At least you two solved your issues."

"I wasn't even aware we were _having _issues until last night."

"You are a hawk-head, aren't you?"

"It's been mentioned." They talked for a bit longer, mostly Sun just took what ever teasing Thunder threw at him. To him she seemed to have grown up from the annoying To-be pestering Lion about secrets.

"Sun," grumbled Wing's voice as the black tom padded up to him, "There's something you will want to see."

"Sorry Thunder," he mumbled, but she shook her head and padded towards Eagle. "What is it?"

Ash and River were standing not-too-far ahead. "Paw prints," he answered, "They're cat too. These must be the cats that have been slinking around at night. It's not one of ours."

Sun nodded, this didn't really shock him. If they were sneaking on soft ground they were bound to leave a print or two sometime. Finally they reached where Bark and Frost were standing, and the shock on their face scared Sun but he had no idea why.

"Wing, what's wrong? I don't understand what's so urgent if-"

"Open you mouth."

Sun did as he was told and soon it registered. The scent was so faint and masked beneath the air and wind but it was still there.

"Tribe scent." Muttered Sun, locking eyes with each other cat. Ash spoke with a nod of her head

"They have followed us."

_They have followed us…_


	17. Chapter 15

_They have followed us…_Terror ripped through Sun's spine as he thought of being forced back into the mountains. Had he failed everyone?

Wing broke his thoughts, "Do you really believe that cats from the Tribe are here to bring us back? I don't think they'd care an icicle one way or another."

"Would you care to explain this then," growled Frost, her fur bristling in anger. Wing dropped down with his neck fur on end.

Sun was just about to stop them when Ash meowed, "This is no time for fighting. I don't know exactly what to think but ripping each other's fur won't help anyone." Her blue eyes were bright and confident as she spoke, both Wing and Fog settled down.

"If you're done," mumbled Sun, "Okay, we have to warn the rest. Ash is right, we have no idea if they're looking for us, or maybe it's just one of us or…" No one believed him, and Sun sure didn't believe himself. _I can't fail them now…_

"We'll sleep tonight, it's almost sunset anyway, and we'll leave at sunrise tomorrow. I'm keeping watch, Wing, I want you to rest, you've kept watch the past three nights. That goes for you too, Ash. Frost, you can keep watch. Burrow, you too. I will round up a few more cats." Sun's eyes burned with determination and he could think of nothing more then sending those Tribe cats back to the Cave.

"Alright," grumbled Wing, leading the way back to camp. Sun dropped behind, trying to uphold an air of authority so the other cats wouldn't fear. _StarClan help me…_

They walked back together and Sun got to, what he figured was, the middle of the clearing.

"Bravest cats!" he began, and all cats turned to him. Some started bounding from far away and his eyes sought Shadow, standing beside Lion and Thunder. "Wing, Frost, Ash and Burrow discovered a paw print on their mission this morning! It seems to be from the cats sneaking around our camp. We don't know what they want from us, but we know it wasn't one of us…" He hadn't gotten to the worst part before several cats started calling out.

"It's just a paw print!"

"How do we even know their dangerous!"

"Maybe we should leave tonight!"

He waved his tail for silence, though it didn't come for several heart-beats. "The biggest news is that these pawprints have Tribe scent on them. It's very faint, much like ours is from traveling for so long. It's possible they've followed us from the Cave of Rushing Water…"

"Why would any cat follow us?" Asked Pool from beside Wing.

"I don't know, but it's too late to travel tonight. We'll continue on tomorrow at Sunrise." The excitement died down and Sun met Blue's gaze. Another thought hit him, "Blue, Edge, Dream, Red, I want you to check every cat over for wounds or fatigue. Burrow, Frost and I are sitting watch tonight; you can decide who else is fit enough."

Red stepped forward. It was funny for Sun to see, because Edge usually spoke for all the cats. But, if they were going to get split up in our new home, it was good for every cat to have a voice.

"If cats are careful, can some go towards the base of the mountain and get some poppy and marigold. One of us can go with them, to pick it out but if we're leaving tomorrow we need supplies."

Sun nodded, he hadn't even considered supplies. "Cheetah, Mist and Lily can go with you." He looked to each cat who nodded and walked over to the Medicine Cats. "Is there anything else?" Every cat was silent so Sun flicked his tail and waited for the cats to break up.

After Sun was sure most eyes werent on him he fell to the ground. For a while he just laid there, but soon he scented cats around him. "I'm alright."

"Good," meowed Feather, "Because we can't have our tomcat of a leader sleeping on the job." Her voice was kind yet teasing and she flicked his shoulder lightly.

"Lion, I think your sister gets her attitude from your mate."

Lion let out a purr of amusement, "No, Feather's much nicer."

The high-pitched voice reached Sun's ears, "Hey! I'm the one who wanted to come and see if he was okay."

They all let out a _mrrow _and Sun got to his feet. "Do you guys need something?"

"No," now it was Shadow. She came over and brushed her pelt against his, "I was looking for you before. Mother sent me to come find you once they caught the scent of those other cats."

"I'm sorry, Wing found me first."

They talked comfortably for a while and Rip brought a hawk for them to share. Thunder and Shadow insisted on standing guard that night, and Sun could hardly say no. They needed cats to rest and Thunder and Shadow were very fit.

"You can trust us," Shadow purred quietly.

"You, yes, I'm not so sure about your friend over there." He lashed his tail to let her know he was kidding. Thunder may be very small, and always liked a good joke but she was trustworthy.

"Fine," Lion gave up, "But I'm standing guard too. If only for a little while."

"Fine Lion, but only from Sunset to Moonhigh. The golden tom nodded, knowing he wasn't going to do any better then that.

* * *

As the sun set cats took their position. Sun stood watch towards the mountains watching intently for any signs of these Tribe cats. _Oh StarClan help, why have they followed us…?_

A voice entered Sun's head, and he closed his eyes as he recognized it. "Greetings Tigerspirit," he said, "Why have you called me?"

"Did you not call me?"

Her bright amber eyes shown clearly through the darkness. "We watch you, Sunstorm, but we cannot help you with all. When you were in the mountains, StarClan could not see you and you made it out. Trust yourself and trust in your cats."

Sun nodded. What did she mean 'couldn't help him with all'? He didn't get a change to ask before the small tiger began to fade out, "Had you slept tonight you would have spent a day in TigerClan, the great Clan of Gingerstar."

"I'm sorry…"

"Never be sorry for helping your Clan, Sunstorm. Now, I believe you have a vigil to hold." Sun opened his eyes and fixed them on the mountain. He didn't have time to consider his dream before he saw a dark figure in the distance.

"Who's there!" he hissed, dropping to the fighting crouch Ash had taught him, "Show yourself!" He caught the other guards attention, including Wing who had just woken for the high moon watch.

"Come out here," grumbled the older tom, dropping down like Sun. Now there was Sun, River, Wing and Frost, all lined up to face whoever this is.

Thunder crept over but was quickly shooed back by Wing. Sun heard his little Shadow whisper, "Come on, let's watch." And Thunder's mutter of agreement.

"Who are you?" asked Sun, keeping his voice far calmer then he felt, "We don't want to hurt you; please show yourselves." The black figure said something that Sun didn't catch.

Wing let out a growl. "Stop muttering to yourself and come here!" Two more figures appeared, the quarter moon made it impossible to see more then silhouettes.

"Sun!" Thunder called, and the black tom felt his fur stand on end. What if Thunder scared these cats into attacking. "Sun, you hawk-head! Do you have any idea who that is?"

Sun only rolled his eyes. If he knew who it was he wouldn't be standing here trying to figure that out. "That's Cloud!" she leapt towards Sun, ignoring the annoyed growl from Wing, "Cloud! Cloud! It's Thunder! Thunder of Early Dawn Storm!"

Sun thought she was crazy. How could this be Cloud? He died on the mission over two moons ago. Thunder turned to him, not only to him, but to Wing and River, Wing and Frost as well.

"I promise you that's Cloud. I heard his voice just now. I don't know who the other two are but please, call out to him." Her eyes burned with such passion and she spoke with a sincerity that was rarely there.

"Okay," muttered Sun, beckoning Wing but the older tom did not move move.

"You're taking orders from kit-sized a To-be?" Thunder growled at him.

"Orders, no bit I am _trusting _her." When he didn't look convinced Sun continued, "Thunder had the best ears in the Tribe, and certainly the best of all of us. If that's Cloud, he deserves to see Flower, to see his kits. He deserves to know he can be safe."

Frost stepped forward, "He makes sense Wing. Let's go." River nodded his agreement and Wing was, once again, outnumbered.

"Stay here," Sun ordered Shadow and Thunder. "If we need help, wake up everyone else."

"You got it."

"We won't let you down Sun."

"I know," he gave Shadow's ear a quick lick and led the group towards the silhouetted cats. "Cloud!" He called again, "Cloud! It's Sun That Breaks The Storm! Come here, old friend, we don't want to hurt you!"

The figure crept towards him in a Hunters-Crouch. "Sun?" He spoke, "Is…is that really you?" Sun's heart leapt. Thunder had been right after all! "It…it can't be you. Wing? Frost? River? What are you all doing here? He…Darkpools…didn't send you away too?"

"No," Sun answered before anyone else could, "It's a long story but for now come to our clearing, sleep and I _promise _I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Frost, take Cloud back to camp."

"No," meowed Cloud, and Sun thought he heard wrong. The tabby must have seen the look on Sun's face because he continued, "I mean, not yet. These are my friends." He flicked his tail and two cats padded forward. In the moonlight Sun could see that one was a dark gray she-cat and the other was a silver tom. "They helped me survive after…"

His voice began to trail and Wing cut him off. Gruffly he meowed, "How about you and Sun trade stories tomorrow. Frost, do as Sun said and bring Cloud and his friends to camp. River, you go with him. Sun and I will scout the area."

They didn't move until Sun gave a flick of his tail. They walked towards the mountain base and Sun meowed, "This is amazing, Wing."

"Can we trust them? That's my question."

"Cloud, I have to say yes, we can trust him. And I don't think he would have made friends with cats that want to rip our fur out. Come on, let's head back to camp."

Together the toms walked towards the clearing. Sun decided they would still leave the next morning, but not at the rise of the sun. The sleek tom quickly told his friend about his meeting with Tigerspirit, but Wing didn't seem to think much of it.

Wing went off to wake Pool and Fang and Sun found Shadow and Thunder.

"See, hawk-head."

"I thought you were going to work on that insult. And yes, you were right. It was Cloud and his two friends."

"His friends don't have names?"

"At least they seem nice," responded Shadow, "If they helped Cloud I think they should be our friends too."

Sun nodded, not bothering to respond to Thunder, "Come on, no watch mission tonight. We all deserve a good nights rest."

As Sun settled beside his mate he looked over at Cloud. The white tabby was staring at his kits and his mate. He hadn't yet woken Flower, perhaps he wished to surprise her, or he was afraid of what she may say. But his look held all the love and devotion he felt for her.

Shadow gazed from behind him. "His kits will be happy to see him."

"They don't know they're his kits."

The green eyes she-cat blinked in confusion, "I had forgotten. Things like family have been so open now that we're away from the Tribe. I think they should know."

"I agree." He lowered his voice and fastened his tail around Shadow's neck. "I would have loved to know my father. I want to know how Sky's kits are doing so badly. Sky was…is my only kin. I was looking forward to having young kin. The way Lion and Thunder are."

"You'll never be alone now. Not after all this."

Sun let her words sink in silence. He left Sky, but he hadn't left his friends. Lion was the greatest friend a cat could ask for, Feather was strong and true. Thunder would never let him down and could make him smile. Wing was a good, strong ally, and Rain had the trust of everyone. Rip's old wisdom and support made him know what was possible and what to leave alone. And now he had Shadow. She would never let him down.

"I love you Shadow."

"And I you" Sun curled his tail around her tiny body and closed his eyes.

"This has been the hardest moon I've ever endured. Thank you for coming."

Shadow didn't respond, but instead laid herself down and beckoned Sun to do the same. Her beautiful eyes saying all she ever could.

_

* * *

Brightfang: hey everyone! I'm actually not thrilled with this chapter, hopefully the next will be better and won't take me forever to update. Thanks to **Starlight of ThunderClan** for your review! Always appreciated! _

_Flamestreak: We need names for Cloud's friends. We were thinking Moonset and Blueberry but _please _let us know if you have any other (better) ideas. One is a dark gray she-cat the other is a silver tom. Please help us! _


	18. Chapter 16

_Brightfang: Yay, an update! Anyway, no one gave us better names then Moonset and Blueberry, so, for purposes of being lazy we kept those names. We know Blueberry isn't a great name for a loner but we asked for others. Looking for feedback as always!_

* * *

The next day Sun woke early. After a quick glance around he realized no other cat was up yet. He padded over to Cloud, who was sitting a few tail lengths from his mate. He flicked the tabby on the shoulder and beckoned him away from the group of cats. 

"I guess I have a lot to explain to you," began the black tom, "And I promise, it'll all be explained in time. There is a good reason we're here…"

"I know," said Cloud. "I mean, I don't know why you're here, but I know there's a good reason. Darkpools wouldn't send out this many cats, or allow a young Prey Hunter to lead them." His remark shocked Sun. He hadn't thought of his young age in a long time. "Oh, I don't mean that as a bad thing, friend, just a comment. Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay."

"So, who's here with you?"

Sun rattled off every cat and proceeded to explain his dreams from StarClan and from Tigerspirit. Cloud took it all in, as if this information didn't bother or startle him. "I…you don't need to believe me, Cloud. I would never ask you to change your beliefs. We've come a long way in the past moon."

"So I can see." Sun figured he was still a little overwhelmed. "You don't have to tell me your story yet. Not if you don't want to."

"I will, Sun, I promise you I will. This is just…a lot. I've been wandering the ground, lost, for two moons at least. Now I've run into half the Tribe, from the sounds of it. For a while, I wasn't sure if I would live now…now I'm back with all of you."

Sun took a risk but he nudged him slightly, "And Flower."

Cloud nodded, "Dreams from cats I've never heard of, surviving the hardest times I've ever had to fear, and now a young tom pointing out my mate. Nothing shall surprise me ever again."

"Nor I, my friend. Come, we can walk this way." Sun had completely shifted gears. He was patient and didn't ask questions until Cloud was ready to speak.

"Alright, I can't stall forever. The sooner I speak the sooner I can get back to Flower…let her know I'm here. Oh, she'll be furious when she finds I didn't wake her last night…" Sun twitched his whiskers in amusement. Both toms knew that Flower would be anything but furious. "I-I have just one question. It's about my kits…"

"I think Flower should tell you," he cut off Cloud, knowing this question concerned Peak, "I will, if you would rather hear it from me but I think you should hear it from her."

"Alright…I'll tell you my tale. Let us sit.

"I was terrified when Darkpools first sent me out, but I welcomed the job. Just like any cat of the Tribe I was happy to serve him. I-I wasn't too fond of Darkpools. He didn't like me much either, but a mission is a mission. I didn't know if I would come back, because the last several had not. Ivy, Grass and debated on the direction to go for days. We weren't sure if this area was higher up on the mountains or down below so we just walked. We knew we weren't welcome back before we found the land…" Sun nodded, feeling his old hatred for Darkpools flooding over him. To rip a tom away from his mate, his kits and his friends without reason.

"We didn't even _need _the land. Darkpools is greedy and-"

"Yes, yes he is," agreed Cloud, and Sun figured he should allow the tabby to finish before continuing. "Now, we finally decided to go towards the base. At least it would be warm there and we…we thought it would be safer. We walked for days. Grass taught us minor hunting techniques and we taught him a bit of fighting. We knew it wasn't the Tribe way but how else were we to survive?"

"No, I understand. We, I mean, all of us here know both hunting and fighting."

The tabby nodded, "Well, we were going on one night, to avoid being hunted by eagles. We…well Grass that is, stepped to a place that looked solid…" His voice quieted down before he continued. "It…it was a crevice by the edge of the mountain. He slipped. I don't know exactly how it happened but the side was covered with ice. Ivy reached for him…grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and I went to help too. Before I could reach them they both slipped down the mountain. I called for them, I search for half a moon…I had given up hope to find them alive but I wanted to give them a proper burial…To wish them off to the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

His eyes were bright with pain and sorrow for his friends. Behind that, guilt. Guilt that he couldn't save them and guilt that he never found them. Sun thought he may stop there and was about to speak before Cloud continued.

"I wasn't much of a hunter…I only knew what Grass had taught me and believe me I was grateful for it. It's the only reason I survived before Moonset and Blueberry found me. I…I was still searching for Grass and Ivy near the mountains base. I had no idea how close I was to the ground but I heard cats calling to me. I…I thought I was hearing things. I was only half-fed and tired, but they came and found me. They took me to the mountain's base, on the other side, and cared for me. They're ones who told me about other cats around. They said a scent much like mine but I didn't believe them. They took me here. For days I thought I heard voice, caught glimpses of cat but I refused to believe it may be another mission. Then last night I heard Thunder. Then I heard you…well, that's what I've been through…"

Sun let it all sink in. He was sitting with one of the bravest and noble cats he had ever met. "I'm glad you found us. Please, stay with us. Come be part of the Clans."

"What if…what if the others don't accept me…"

"Don't be hawk-headed, of course they will. I'm sure they'll accept your friends as well. Come on, my friend, let's lead you to your mate."

"Thank you for keeping her safe," he meowed. They walked for a while in silence, and Sun thought about all that Cloud had been through. Every cat should know how brave he was, all that he had endured to find them.

Cloud broke the silence as he turned better eyes to him, "So, was it my imagination or were you and Wing on a mission last night with no flying fur or loud words."

"He's alright," responded Sun, "Still grumbles every word he says, but a good fighter, good hunter. Strong, loyal…he's been helpful."

"Alright, what about Shadow?"

Sun felt his fur flush and heat crept up his spine. He didn't mind Thunder's jabs and Lion's comments but this was a cat that had only seen them together once. _Oh well, he's been straight forward with me…_ "She's just the most wonderful little cat I've ever met…"

"Good," Cloud purred, "Because you would be dumber then a feather if you couldn't figure that one out."

"I've been told my friend, I've been told."

Finally they were back at camp. Cats parted when they came in, all welcoming Cloud and asking him things like 'how are you' 'are you okay' 'where are Grass and Ivy?'

"Cloud!" it was Flower, running to him and licking between his ears. "Wing just told me you're back! Oh…" She broke into a purr and rubbed her muzzle against him. Sun turned towards Lion to give them some time together.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" purred Lion, twining his tail with Feather's. "He's back…Who are his friends?"

"Moonset and Blueberry. Will you come with me to talk to them? You can come too, Feather."

"Thanks, but I'm going to help Dream look for herbs. I already promised but…"

"No, go on," urged Lion, rubbing his head against her shoulder, "We'll meet up later." She gave him a quick lick on the ear and the two best friends walked over to the outcasts.

"Greetings friends," meowed Sun, dipping his head to each.

The she-cat spoke, "You are the cat that found us last night?"

"Yes, I am Sun" he didn't bother with a full Tribe greeting, "This is Lion."

"Who are you?" Asked the tom, "I mean, do you come from that same Cave that Cloud does?"

"Yes, we…we left on our own."

"Good for you," rumbled the tom, "Cloud probably told you but I'm Moonset, this is Blueberry. Thank you for keeping us here for the night."

"It's the least we could do," answered Lion, giving his chest a few confident licks. "I haven't heard your story yet but I can see you helped our friend. Will you be staying?"

The two strays looked at each other, finally Blueberry spoke. "We live on the far side of the mountain. Not with the Twolegs or anything, but on a farm. Lately, the Twolegs have been taking the animals from the farm and there've been few mice to eat…"

"What is Twoleg?"

"A Twoleg," corrected Moonset, "They are animals that walk upright on two paws and have fur only on their heads."

"They don't speak cat or any animal language I understand. They live in huge wooden or stone nests. Sometimes they keep dogs or even cats, but ours keep horses, sheep and chickens."

Sun looked at Lion. These Twolegs sounded like a danger to the Clans. "Is there anything else about them?"

"Only one," answered Blueberry, "Monsters."

"Monsters?"

"Yes, they carry Twolegs in their bellies. But don't worry, they don't go far from the Monsterpath. It's a long, black-"

"Or brown, Moonset, sometimes the path is brown like dirt."

"Or brown path–the monsters travel very fast and don't stop if a cat is in front of it."

"You have nothing to worry, though, if you stay away from the Monsterpath."

Sun's head was spinning. What were these things…Monsters, Twolegs, dogs and horses?

Lion's eyes held just as much confusion but he did his best to hide it. "I suppose they'll learn these things as they come. With any luck we'll never need to see this Monsterpath."

"Right," muttered Sun, looking at the two outcasts, "What do your call yourselves? You are not outcasts and, you claim, you are not kittypets."

"The kittypets call us loners."

"Well, for now, you can consider yourselves part of us, if you wish."

"Bravest cats!" Called Sun at the time of the sun being highest in the sky, "You have all seen that Cloud Show By Silver Drops has returned to us!"

Yowls of approval came and Cloud, beside Feather, beamed with happiness. "He has wandered the mountains, nobly and bravely, looking for his lost friends for over a moon. I'm sorry to say that it doesn't sound like Grass and Ivy made it." This time, a few sad yowls and murmurs came.

"We should give thanks to Blueberry and Moonset who helped Cloud survive and brought him to us. If they wish, I think they have every right to be in the new Clans."

Rip yet out a yowl of agreement, followed by River. Several more when out until Sun was sure it was a unanimous decision. "If you wish, of course, Moonset, Blueberry, you may yourselves bravest cats."

"We would be honored." Answered the silver tom.

"Yes, and we could teach you some hunting techniques down here, if you want. The way Cloud hunted was far different from ours."  
"It's true," Spoke the tabby, "They taught me a lot! Less waiting and more moving!"

"Then it's settled. Do all cats agree to welcome Blueberry, Moonset and Cloud to our group of bravest cats? To be watched by StarClan and live in one of the four Clans!"

"Nothing less, buddy," answered Lion. And from next to him Feather said, "They deserve a place in the Clans." Rip spoke from where he stood near the two loners, "It would be an honor to have three such noble cats."

The cats broke up and Sun began padding towards the two loners. They still looked a bit overwhelmed but Sun figured that he could introduce them to everyone. He looked ahead to see he wasn't the only one with that idea.

"Hi there," spoke the small she-cat, "I'm guessing you're Blueberry and you're Moonset?"

"Yes little ginger cat, little gray cat, what are your names?"

"I am Thunder and this is my best friend Shadow. And that hawk-head walking towards us is Sun. He brought us here."

"We spoke with him this morning," responded Blueberry.

"Hey Sun!" Called Thunder, "Can we introduce them to everyone?"

"I was just coming to do the same thing, but sure. Shadow?"

She nodded, "Sure, I'm sure a lot of cats will be happy to meet them. Hmm…maybe we shouldn't introduce them to Wing though."

"No you should. Rip first, I think Rip would like to meet them."  
Shadow nodded and beckoned them with her tail, "Come on new friends, we'll introduce you to Rip and, of course, Flower and her kits."

_Flower and her kits. Hawk-head…_

"Can you have them meet Rip first," he asked her, "I have to speak to Flower."

"Sure," she reached up to lick his ear softly and walked towards Rip with the two she-cats and tom behind her.

"Flower! Cloud!" he called, bounding towards them. "This is completely your decision, but I spoke with Shadow about this last night. I don't think it does any harm for Wish and Season to know you're their father." Neither cat looked quite as shocked as Sun expected.

Cloud gave a simple nod, "I'd like them to know that. I think it should be the queen's choice." He tuned to the beautiful golden she-cat, "So, my queen?"

"I like the idea. I think every queen would like their kits to know their father. The reason it wasn't done in the Tribe was to avoid conflicts between Cave Guards and Prey Hunters. Now that we all plan to be warriors it can do no harm. Come here my kits!"

"Yes mother," they ran to her, asking, "Who are you" and "Who's the big tabby"

"Season, Wish, this is your father, Cloud Shown By Silver Drops."

"Father?" said Season, "Is that why he looks like Wish?"

"That's right, my little tomkit."

"Where have you been father?"

"Congratulations Cloud," Sun whispered as he walked away. He looked and saw Lion, Rip, Wing and Rain speaking with Blueberry and Moonset. From what he gathered, Thunder and Shadow were introducing them and Wing was trying to get information. Why interfere

The sun was high in the sky before they headed off. Sun could tell every cat was upset to leave. They all felt safe in their little clearing but now all the beds had been torn up and their caught-prey pile was gone. They were leaving much later then expected but it had to be done.

Rip walked next to him, briefly tipping his shoulder with his tortoiseshell tail. "What do you think?"

Sun considered this for a moment. He thought of the looks on every cats face, and the way they seemed to one of four different cats for help. When he looked back, he could have sworn that there were four different groups. All perfectly willing to help each other but having their own concerns at heart.

"I think we're becoming Clans…"


	19. Chapter 17

Sun lead his cats towards the Sunset for days. He met with TigerClan and LeopardClan so he now only had to meet with CheetahClan. He wondered what would happen after spending time in all the Clans.

Both of his dreams he told to Rain and Wing in addition to Rip and Lion. They absorbed what he said and sometimes asked questions but mostly offered support. Even Wing helped him interpret some of what he saw. He spoke frequently with Edge, Red and Dream. Many times Blue was there too. At first, Sun thought the blue-gray she-cat would certainly would become a Medicine Cat, she was definitely a talented healer but there was always some reluctance in her eyes.

"I don't know," he told Rain one day, "She's your friend, what do you think?"

"I think you should stop worrying about her and let her make a decision for herself. She's rather bright." Sun just nodded at this and Rain gave him a swipe over the ear, "I'll let you know if she talks to me, and maybe she'll come to you. She now knows the cost of being a Medicine Cat. It probably scares her."

Sun sighed, "You're right Rain. I hadn't thought of that. She'll be great whether she becomes a Medicine Cat or a Warrior."

As he thought back to the conversation he walked towards Edge. "How is everyone?"

"They're doing fine. Flower's kits are happy, Cloud is rather fit considering his circumstances. He islimping a bit but nothing other then that." Sun gave on nod of respect. "I told you what I learned in TigerClan about medicine cats. How you can take no mate. Does this bother you?"

"Me, no. I've fallen in love with healing. I can understand why that is, I suppose. StarClan don't want us to be close to any one cat but instead loyal to the entire Clan. Maybe to all the Clans."

The black tom nodded his sleek head, "I suppose that is true. You've been helpful Edge, thank you." The gray tom nodded and walked off towards Dream.

Sun gave a small smile. From what his dreams told him, the Medicine Cats got to see each other and meet with StarClan together at times. He didn't know how this was possible, but he was hoping StarClan would make it clearer as time went on. At least the bond they had formed since the journey had begun would not be lost.

The black tom had been avoiding thinking of his own future. He knew it too. Every time the chance came to think about what Clan he would be in or how to dedicate himself to one Clan he found something new to worry himself with. Now was no exception.

They walked further into the night. Sun knew they had to stop soon but up ahead he saw huge rocks and he felt like they had to get there. He wasn't sure why. Rationally, Sun knew it didn't even make sense but he knew he wanted to get there. He knew he had to. No cat questioned him but instead followed diligently, is if they felt the same way he did. He couldn't be sure if it was that or if they saw how determined he was. Or maybe it was just trust. It didn't matter, but Sun kept walking.

He soon came to realize that these rocks were further away then he thought. He turned to address the Clan but Red came up before he could speak. "We need to stop, my friend." She said simply, "Moonset and Blueberry and the kits can't go on any further. And Cloud is limping rather badly."

Sun stopped, but still felt as if the rocks were pulling him. With a quick shake he raised his head, "Bravest cats! I know where we are headed and was hoping to make it before sundown but that seems impossible. We shall rest for the night but as soon as the sun rises we will leave. Edge, I wish for you to pick a watch mission for tonight. See too it that they are all fit cats, preferably ones who haven't sat watch for a while."

"I understand," he walked off to do just that. Sun gave a flick of his tail and the croud dispersed to find nests for themselves and their friends.

He saw Lion beckon to him and quickly glanced to see Shadow and Thunder playing with Wish and Season. Cloud and Flower watched proudly as their kits chased around the To-be's.

Lion nodded to him, "Edge wants me to rest but Feather is keeping watch tonight." Sun nodded absentmindedly and his friend noticed, "Come on buddy, what's on your mind?"

"Where I was headed, I felt like I…we, need to get there. I know it sounds hawk-headed but…oh, I'm not even sure." Lion gave a nod of reassurance but stayed silent, "May StarClan light our path."

Finally the golden tom spoke, "It's more then that, Sun. We have to find what StarClan is telling us, maybe they are pulling you to these stones, maybe not. We'll find out when we get there tomorrow."

Sun gave a yawn and placed his head on his paws, "Thank you my friend."

"Any time buddy." Soon after they fell asleep Feather and Shadow laid next to them, as a pleasant surprise when they awoke.

_Sun appeared in a clearing, surrounded by lithe looking cats with golden pelt and black spots. At once the black tom knew he was in CheetahClan, the last Clan of the forest. He looked around, waiting to be greeted and wondering if any of them knew he was there. _

_Swiftstar padded up to him. "Greetings, small cat," she meowed, her eyes held wisdom and knowledge but were light. All marks of a great leader. "You have reached your meeting with the fourth Clan of the forest, CheetahClan."_

_"Thank you," he choked out, still looking around at all the magnificent pelts and strong, agile bodies of the cheetahs. Politely and carefully as possible he asked, "What wisdom does StarClan wish to share with me?" _

_"Patience Sunstorm, come." He followed her starry scent across the clearing and gently floated up above. From their position they were able to see some cheetahs running across the plane and other hunting deer and rabbits. Sun felt very small but engrossed himself in the sights of these wonderful animals. "You see how a Clan works together, Sunstorm? Some go hunting, others check boarders and some go out just for the pleasure."_

_"But, someone who hunts can check the boarders the next day?"  
"And so is Clan life. Helping, sharing and allowing. A leader makes decision with the help of her deputy, medicine cat and trusted warriors. Come." _

_They floated to the ground where three cats were standing. "Sunstorm, this is Whitefoot, my medicine cat." He nodded his head to a small cheetah with white paws, "Sharpclaw, my deputy," again Sun nodded in respect to the large cheetah, "And Twistedtail, an elder." _

_"Elder?" he spoke in surprise, "Is that like a Beyond Cave Guard or Beyond Prey Hunter?" _

_"Exactly so," answered Twistedtail in a gruff voice, "I served my Clan the best I could, I got too old and retired."_

_The CheetahClan camp disappeared and he was left with the four leaders and Tigerspirit. Swiftstar spoke, "Elders are to be taken care of, they can get grumpy but they pass on the stories of old and the ways of the Clan. They are to be respected by all." _

_"Leopard With Sunning Pelt…he is the only Beyond…elder with us," Sun mumbled to himself, "Perhaps it is him I should speak with." _

_All of StarClan spoke saying, "And our wisdom has been passed down to you, Sunstorm."_

_They began to fade, "Wait! What of the stone structure we are coming to! The small mountain! Will you not tell me of that?" But no cat was left to answer his pleas and he woke to the rays of the morning sun. _

Sun awoke to see Shadow curled up next to him and smiled at the surprise. He was Lion waking at the same time with a similar look of content on his face. He gave his she-cat a lick between the ears and all four cats exchanged greetings. "I spent my time with CheetahClan last night, and I must speak with Leopard."

Lion gave a quick nod, "Come Feather, let's see if Eagle is up to a little hunting. We'll see you two later. Call if you need us, friends."

Sun laid sharing tongues with Shadow for a while before she stood to stretch herself, "Ash said she would train me and Thunder before we got going today. Would you rather I stay here?"

"No, please go, Shadow. Go have fun with your mother and best friend."

The smoky she-cat nodded and Sun watched her beautiful eyes turn away and she walked to her ginger friend.

_How different can two friends be? One headstrong, stubborn and funny, the other serious, quiet and sweet…_

And yet, it made him think of himself and Lion. He had always been stubborn, testing rules and boundaries while Lion was kind, compassionate and loyal…

These thoughts whirled around his head as he walked towards Leopard, sunning himself in the early morning sun. One final thought came to his head before he spoke the old tom. He couldn't have better cats behind him.

Brightfang: Hey everyone! Okay, we're now trying to update at _least _once a week. Maybe more, if we can. Anyway, I know the ending to this one isn't great. Advice welcome!


	20. Chapter 18

Sun concentrated, getting his thoughts in order as he walked towards Leopard. He needed to act like leader, he reminded himself, now more then ever because we're close to the new land.

"Leopard," he flicked the old tom's shoulder with his tail, "We must speak."

He gave a yawn and drew himself upright. His golden pelt gleamed in the sun as he gave a nod of recognition. "Greetings Sun, I was wondering when we could speak."

"Yes, good friend, I had not thought of it until last night. StarClan came to me, and told me that there is such a thing as Beyond Cave Guards and Beyond Prey Hunters in the Clans. They were called Elders, as we shall call them now."

"So," he began, flicking his talk and the two cats walked a little ways. Sun had always respected the older cat. He wasn't wise like Rip, but knew a lot from experience, "You wish to know if I will become an elder?"

"It is your choice."

Leopard nodded once again, stretching himself in turn, "I have thought about it much, young leader, and I think I will become a warrior. I was not old when I retired, but instead did so to avoid being sent away. I know it was cowardly but it was my way of rebelling. No one questioned me, as you recall, it was impolite to do so in the Tribe. No, I wish to sit among the ranks of a warrior and retire when my time is right."

Sun nodded, his respect only growing for golden cat. "And a great warrior you shall be." Sun only had one more wonder, "Do you wish to make this official?" When Leopard looked confused he continued, "Shall we have a ceremony, welcoming you to a Prey Hunter once again?"  
"No, no, I'll go through what ever ritual StarClan has for being a warrior. It will be hard, but my old life is behind me now. I let go easier then most."

Sun could only whisper, "You did." Leopard then ran off to help Rain and Sun circled around to speak with Wing. After their conversation, Sun raised his head, "Bravest Cats! It is time for us to leave. We have spent too much time here." _And that mountain is still pulling me…_

Every cat got up and started walking. Sun lead with Wing in step beside him. Lion was behind helping Eagle burry some caught-prey that was left behind. Red shouldered Cloud as he limped by her side and the two kits ran behind them.

Sun walked and walked, and didn't feel like the structure was getting any closer. He wondered if it was all in his head, or if StarClan was calling him. What for, though? To gain more wisdom or maybe to teach him more? Perhaps it was to tell them that they were wrong…or maybe the stones weren't calling him at all…

"What is that?" Hissed Wing, breaking Sun's trail of thoughts. Silently, he was grateful, for they were getting him no where.

"I don't know," he answered frankly. Soon, every cat was mumbling about the stones ahead.

Rip hurried behind him, "Moonset has something to tell you Sun."

"Yes, leader," Moonset dipped his head in respect. "We, Blueberry and I, that is, have heard stories of those rocks. It is said that there is a shiny stone within from times of ancient cats."

"What else," Sun hissed, chiding himself for being to sharp with the loner and quickly checked his temper, "What more do you know?"  
"Nothing," Blueberry nodded, "I mean, no cat has been inside in decades, but perhaps you wish to go there."

"Yes, the rocks…I think they want us to go into them. There is a cave, you say? Perhaps like the Cave of Rushing water. Maybe this is our new home." As soon as he breathed the words he scolded himself once again. He couldn't get too far ahead. He couldn't raise his spirits, and the spirits of them all, just to lean they weren't done yet.

"Maybe," Rip's blue eyes saw right though him as he echoed the younger tom's thoughts, "You should go in when we get there, Sun. You need to see it for yourself."

"Will you not come?" he asked the tortoiseshell, extending the question to Wing as well.

Rip shook his head and took him aside, "Sun, you are a good cat with a good heart but you need other cats to go besides us."

"But–"

"Just listen. You know that I, Wing, Lion and Rain are the cats you pick to stand beside you. Everyone here knows it. You need to choose other cats. Perhaps ones that you don't speak with much, or that need this more then we do."

Sun sighed, slightly frustrated that Rip was right. Remembering the last time he lost control of his emotions he took a deep breath, "Alright, alright," it wasn't more then a mumble, "I'll choose other cats."

"You have until we get there." And so they kept walking. Sun weaved around the cats, telling Rain, Wing and Lion what Rip had said. They all agreed it made sense and he spent the rest of the way walking with Shadow.

"Who do you think?" he asked the quiet she-cat, happy to walk in step with her.

She smiled, "You'll think of someone, Sun."

"I know." and as they walked he ran though every cat in his head. "Ash…I want to take your mother. She has been doing a wonderful job with training you and Thunder. She is helpful and strong and I'll need her if I run into any trouble."

Shadow's eyes were bright with happiness and pride, "I like that idea." He licked between her ears. "Any others?"

"Edge. Wing will approve, and if this is the place a Medicine Cat should be there, or if…" he was scared to tell her in his wish to protect her from fear but something told him he had to, "if we get hurt."

"I know," she whispered, her eyes flashing with momentary fear before they were tempered.

"I want to take…River. He's young, I know, but…but so am I. We trained together, so I know he's trustworthy. And Rip trusts him. He's been very helpful." Shadow just nodded her support at his ramblings. He knew that he was defending himself not to Shadow, but trying to convince himself he could take some cat other then his friends. He paused a long time before mentioning any other cat.

"You know who to trust, Sun."

And for some reason her soft reassurance cleared Sun's head. "Yes, and I trust Blue. She seems stuck between the ways of a warrior and a Medicine Cat."

"And you're hoping this will bring her close to StarClan and help her to understand her path."

"Exactly," he exclaimed, knowing he couldn't have said it any better. "Thank you, Shadow, you were a great help."  
She smiled, "I hardly talked, Sun. you have to follow your own heart."

_And my heart led me to you_.

He licked between her ears and they walked silently together for some time. "Look Shadow," he called at one point, sounding like an excited kit but not caring, "Look, there it is." He flicked his tail to the huge stone structure. Well, It wasn't huge like the mountain but the biggest thing they've seen so far.

"Go on," she whispered, "Go make your announcement." He nodded again and swiped her ear affectionately.

He stopped everyone and announced that he was going inside the structure Moonset had told him about. Every cat seemed a bit surprise, yet approving, of the ones he chose to go with him. River looked more shocked then anyone. He left Dream and Red in charge of healing and asked Blueberry and Moonset to start teaching hunting techniques and to learn fighting ones. The rest sorted its self out. Rip sent out a hunting mission while Lion agreed to stand watch at the end of the cave. Wing split every cat into groups for training and Rain went scouting for water.

"I want to help too!" Cloud spoke at one point.

"You should rest." He answered decisively.

"Maybe, but I can hunt just as well with my bad leg or without it."

Sun sighed, "Alright, but I want you checked over by a Medicine Cat first."

"Yes Sun." Flower whispered something in the white tabby's ear. The black tom couldn't hear it but Cloud seemed a bit more rational afterwards.

After a _little _more walking they arrived. Sun raced up the jagged rocks, ignoring the stares from the other cats as he went. Lion followed close behind. "I'm sorry I can't take you with me."

Lion just gave a smile with understanding eyes. Two sets of eyes looked down the dark tunnel. "Can you see?"

"Not a thing," answered Sun, very confused. "I hope StarClan will show me the way."

Moments later, Sun set off with Edge, Blue, River and Ash. He plunged wordlessly into the tunnel, looking around with nothing to be seen. As his mouth opened he caught a faint yet familiar scent, and heard a soft purr from in front of him.

Out of the dark, standing just taller then a cat, were two tiger eyes, blazing with spirit.


	21. Chapter 19

"Tigerspirit," Sun whispered, glaring into her spirted eyes. He opened his mouth to taste her strong scent and suddenly felt safe.

"Sun," asked Ash, "What's going on? How can we go if we cannot see?"

Sun turned to meet her, though he couldn't see anything, "Tigerspirit is here, she will lead us." And at that no one questioned him.

Finally, he moved forward, taking every pawstep with extreme care. _I'm coming Tigerspirit. _He had to stop and check her scent every once and a while. Sometimes he heard his friends whispering to each other. But Sun didn't care. He focused on following the scent of StarClan and the noise of his own beating paws.

Occasionally, he would lose the scent and stop, hoping not to run into a cave wall. It was so much different then the Cave of Rushing Water. The Tribe Cave had been open and light, with the pounding waterfall for noise. The waterfall Sun had never liked. But this was deafly quiet and darker then night. Sun was wondering if they were underground.

And just when he thought that the cave would go on forever he saw light up ahead and heard River whisper. "What _is _that?"

"I know not," Sun whispered in return, trying his voice for the first time since they entered the cave.

Edge cocked his head saying, "Shall we go see?"

"Yes friend, we shall go see." Cautiously he took each step closer to the glowing light. His breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped when he saw what they were coming to.

"Great StarClan," he whispered aloud, looking before him. It was a glowing stone. Sun figured it had to be almost three tail lengths tall and shone stronger then the moon. He looked up and saw the cave opened to reveal the sky. It had taken them longer the Sun thought to get to the caves end for the sun had set and he could see part of the moon hanging above.

"What is it Sun?" Edge broke his thoughts. "It cannot be our new home, for it is too small. Could it be like the Cave of Pointed Stones?"  
Sun hadn't considered _what _it was, just that it was. And incredible hardly described it. Suddenly, the cavern filled with light and the stone shown even brighter. All five cats gasped and marveled at the sight. Sun's mind raced until a voice filled his hears.

"_Now is your time…_" he repeated the words aloud, only to receive glances from every cat. "This…yes, I think you are right. This is the Cave of StarClan."

"What do we do?"

"I have an idea, my friends, but I know not if it will work. I think it has to be done while the cave is bathed in moonlight." Sun looked up and down the stone, still forming the idea in his mind. All the while, thinking of the cats of StarClan.

"We'll stand guard," offered Ash.

River nodded, "Yes, we'll watch." Edge nodded. Sun looked at Blue, noticing that she hadn't said anything. Not a sound left her mouth but her eyes stretched wide as she gave a curt nod.

"Alright," Sun breathed, hoping he was right. "Thank you. I shall tell you if StarClan speaks with me." He walked to the stone slowly, for what felt like heartbeats or seasons, he wasn't sure. Touching the shining stone with his paw, nothing happened. Not the slightest jolt or word from StarClan. He could feel the eyes of his friends on him, watching his every movement.

Suddenly, he scented another cat in the cave. Not Tigerspirit, but a younger scent. He turned to see Peak, he small golden body looked stronger then ever and her bright eyes were laughing.

"Silly Sunstorm," she said, shaking her head at him. He watched her crouch to the ground and touch her nose to the cold stone and then vanish. Feeling a bit dumb on all accounts, he bent down and touched his nose to the stone.

Cold gripped him. Colder then anything he had ever faced. It chilled his ears, his tail, his fur and his bones. He had never been so cold. And dark too, it reminded him of his first dream with StarClan, cold and dark. Just as he started to see, light flashed and blinded him again.

When the black tom finally got his bearings he saw that he was sitting in the place with four giant oak trees. He remembered being here once before. Finally, the cats of StarClan came to him. However, they did not appear, like in most dreams, but instead walked down elegantly from the sky. Paw over paw they walked as stars glittered from their claws.

Goldenstar, Gingerstar, Swiftstar and Runningstar sat front, soon followed by Tigerspirit and Peak. "Sunstorm," StarClan spoke, "Welcome to the mountain of Highstones, the cave of Mothermouth and the Moonstone of StarClan."

"The moonstone," he repeated softly, "Highstones, Mothermouth, the home of StarClan?"  
"Yes Sunstorm, this is the home of StarClan."

"Where leaders come to receive their nine lives and their name."

"Where Medicine Cats come every half moon to share tongues with StarClan."

"Where leaders will come if they seek our knowledge."

"And where all cats know we live."

Sun watched as each ancient cat stepped forward to tell him what Highstones meant. He listened with fascination. If the leaders and Medicine Cats come here, then their home mustn't be too far away. He heart leapt and chocked out something to say.

"Shall I tell the Medicine Cats?"

"Follow your heart, Sunstorm. You have the strength of many and the trust of all." He smiled, remembering what Shadow had told him the night before.

Tigerspirit stepped forward, "Your path is unclear to us, Sunstorm. But your future looks bright. Trust us to trust you." She rested her large tail on his shoulder lightly and then backed off.

"You are now one of StarClan, Sunstorm, and a follower of the skies."

"Remember Sunstorm," Tigerspirit called, "There is more sky then what you see. The Tribe of Endless Hunting praises you, just as we of StarClan do."

"Thank you, Tigerspirit," he whispered as he drifted back to camp. As Sun stood his legs felt stiff. As he looked at the sky he no longer saw the moon, and realized he had been "sleeping" much longer then he thought. he saw his friends all laying down but none were asleep. Sun didn't speak, he couldn't, but instead followed his own stale scent out of the tunnel.

He broke out into the fresh air, gasping and looking over his cats. He saw that Thunder and Shadow were guarding Mothermouth, but both had fallen asleep. Daring not to disturb them, he stole a quick glance at his beautiful Shadow and walked away to where no cat was.

All four followed himand looked at him with wide eyes. Finally, Ash meowed, "Was that StarClan's Cave of Pointed stones?"

"This place is called Highstones," he echoed StarClan's words, still ringing clearly in his head, "The Cave of Mothermouth and the Moonstone. So yes, Ash, this is the home of StarClan." Quickly, he woke Wing, Lion, Rip and Rain and told them his entire dream.

Edge's eyes were glowing when he mentioned the Medicine Cat's place in all of it. "So I…we, get to come back here every half-moon? To speak–um, share tongues with StarClan?"

"That's right, my friend." They talked a while longer and he assigned everyone jobs. Lion and Rip stayed for a while.

"Sun this is…incredible."

"That it is, Lion. Thank you for understanding that you couldn't go with me. I would have but," he turned to the tortoiseshell, "But you were right, Rip. Other cats need their chance."  
Rip stretched and smiled, "You're a great leader, old student." He smiled at that and walked away.

"Yeah Buddy," smiled Lion, giving him a fun swipe over the head. his eyes fixed over the black tom's shoulder. "May I?"

Sun turned to see Feather waiting for him. Her blue eyes and light brown body shimmering in the sun. He smiled at his best friend, "By all means, go to her."

Lion smiled and Sun swiped him over the head playfully, a gesture he hadn't made in quite a long time. Shadow bounded to him as soon as Lion left.

"I see your awake."

He licked the crown of her head and was about to speak when she quietly mewed, "Someone else wishes to talk to you."

"Who?" He purred, wondering who he hadn't spoken to. He was far too tired to wonder who would take his time from Shadow. Sharing tongues with StarClan come no where near to sleeping.

"Blue. She's sitting over by Leopard. She told me she wished to talk to you alone." Her voice was understanding and her green eyes gave him strength.

"Okay, thank you Shadow," he licked her ear affectionately once again. Feeling her soft fur as she nuzzled into his neck. "I'll come and find you as soon as we're done."  
Shadow smiled and with a rare display of affection whispered, "Go on, my leader. I'll wait to eat." Sun smiled as she walked off, loving his shy, little she-cat even more for trying.

Setting his emotions aside he focused on walking towards Blue. "Greetings, Blue." He meowed to the light she-cat, "Shadow said you wish to speak with me?"  
She nodded curly, a motion that reminded him of Rain. Sensing she didn't wish to be around so many cats, he drew her aside, "Come on, we'll patrol for a while."

Sun said nothing as they walked to allow Blue to focus her thoughts. Once they were far from the camp she spoke. "Thank you," she said simply. Her voice was clear and held no doubt. He knew Blue was much like Rain, a very together cat. Her voice barely trembled as she added, "for allowing me to come to the Moonstone with you."

"The honor was mine-" he stopped himself before adding _new healer _to his sentence.

"I guess you've noticed," she continued, her tail hitting the ground, "That I'm not sure what I wish to be in the Clans. I thought I knew. I thought for sure I could be a healer–A Medicine Cat. But then I learned Medicine Cats take no mate."

Her voice fell out there. Sun knew how hard it was for most cats to speak of their mates, for it was never done in the Tribe. Kits cannot know their fathers, and usually are not close with their mothers for they are out of the Nursery buy three and a half moons. Cloud's kits now knew, and every cat knew how in love he was with Shadow, or Lion with Feather.

_But other cats must have mates that I know not about…_He hadn't thought of that, but forced it from his mind as he brought his attention back to Blue. "Go on, if you wish."  
"I had a mate before. You may remember him: Glow Of Owls Eyes. He died of the sickness that raged the camp many, many seasons ago. That, along with the Missions that were scent out and all of us leaving, the Tribe is down to half its normal size."

"It will recover."

"It will. But, what I'm saying is, I do not think I can be a Medicine Cat."

"But Blue –"

"No, if a Medicine Cat can take no mate then I have broken the spirit of their ways."

"I'm sure they have been Medicine Cats before who took mates before taking their oaths. Edge told me that he believes this rule is because a Medicine Cat should be close to all cats in the Clan, not one in particular. You _can _be a Medicine Cat."

She looked doubtful still, and Sun flicked her shoulder wordlessly. "I'll think about your words, Sun."

They walked a bit longer in silence before Sun mewed, "Do you love healing?"  
"Wha-"

"You don't have to answer me, but answer yourself. Do you love healing? Do you love helping Flower when she has bellyache or Cloud with his limp leg? When Cheetah got his fur torn by the eagle, did you love that you could help him?"

"Yes," her voice barely above a whisper as she choked out her answer.

"You're very talented with healing, but I won't push you, just make you think. If you love healing, become a Medicine Cat, but if you chose to be a warrior you'll be wonderful." Her eyes were thoughtful as they neared the camp.

"Thank you Sun."

"You'll make the right choice, Blue, no matter what it is. I have to go find someone, unless you need anything else." When the pale she-cat shook her head Sun added, "Make sure you eat and sleep today. We were at the Moonstone for a long time."

"I will Sun."

She turned to walk away once again, only to have her blue eyes seek out his. "Thank you." This time she didn't turn back.

_

* * *

Brightfang: Like it? Hope you do. Let us know what you think. Thank as always !_


	22. Chapter 20

Everyone, including Sun, was restless after they learned of the Moonstone, and wanted to leave the next day. However, a storm forced their anxiety on hold. At first it was nothing more then a light drizzle, a small annoyance, but it turned to a full blown storm before the sun reached the top of the sky.

"Greetings Moonset, Blueberry," he greeted each former loner. "How did the training session go yesterday?" it hadn't taken him long after awaking to realize that he had been to awestruck and excited to check on what happened while he was gone.

"Very well," answered the silver tom with a nod from his gray friend, "Your cats learn quickly and teach well."

"Yes, Lion was very helpful once he caught on, and Wing was the first to grasp the idea. The little cats, Thunder and Shadow also learned quickly. The ginger one is quite a talker."

"Yes she is. I was hoping you might teach me some of your ways?"

"We would be honored."  
For the remainder of the storm Sun hunted with Moonset and Blueberry, learning new techniques. No cat wore mud on their pelts anymore but Sun couldn't remember when that came about. He supposed some time since they had reached the mountains base it just seemed unnecessary.

"Thank you for the lesson." He meowed to his friends before running off towards Wing and Pool with a rabbit. After a normal greeting he said, "The rain is letting up, do you think we should cover some ground before nightfall?"  
"I do," Pool mewed, standing and shaking water from her pelt, "Do we know what is around here?"

"Rip, River and Ash went out with Blueberry. They say we don't have much to worry about except a twoleg's nest."

"What?"

"It's where the twoleg's live. With any luck we won't run into them."

"I'll go tell Burrow and Lilly we're leaving and to bury the prey bones. Pool, go tell Ash, River and Frost."

"Yes Wing," she meowed, padding off. Sun made a quick announcement through the thinning rain.

They walked steadily ahead, enduring the annoyance of the water on their pelts. At one point Thunder came up to him to complain. "Can't aren't to swim, Sun."

"Why not? Rain's rather good at it."

"Okay, I don't like water. Shadow doesn't either."

"She's not the one complaining."

Thunder stayed to complain for a while before Lion and Feather showed up. "Giving my friend a hard time, little sister?" Thunder didn't even answer, but instead shrugged and walked off, beckoning Shadow to do the same.

"Sorry," she whispered before darting after her friend. "I'm going to see how Ash is."

"Go on, Shadow," he whispered after her before refocusing his attention before him. "Great StarClan, what's that!"

He looked up to see a huge box-like cave made of wood and a loud "_bark" _in a non-cat voice. "Moonset! Blueberry! Come here!"

"Yes Sun," they answered together.

"What in StarClan's name is that?" His heart raced, terrified that he knew the answer and unusually harsh with the two former loners.

"That is a twoleg's nest." Answered the silver tom calmly.

"And the noise?"  
Blueberry flicked her tail towards the nest, "It's a dog, but it looks pretty well fenced in." Sun took a deep breath and soaked in the gray she-cat's words. He looked around to see that every cat was in some sort of worry or panic. Flower held her kits protectively and Cloud sat beside her. Pool and Burrow sat close with their tail's wound in fear. Thunder and Shadow came darting towards himself and Lion asking questions and, finally, Sun had had enough.

"_Silence!_" he yowled, gaining every cats' attention. "Moonset and Blueberry have informed me that this is a Twoleg's nest and the loud noise is their dog. We are in no danger, but you should watch each pawstep and look out for your den-mates."

"Look up there," hissed Moonset and Sun saw what seemed to be the strangest sight on earth. There was an animal with no fur, walking on his two hind legs. More murmurs went around and this time Sun didn't ask the two loners what he saw. "That, I assume, is a Twoleg."

"Moonset!" Came Cloud's voice from the back of the croud, "He's getting into a Monster. That's means there has to be a Monsterpath close by."

"He's right!" Blueberry meowed, speaking loudly and with authority.

"A Monsterpath," Sun repeated the word. The black tom walked with his mind whirling, thinking of all that could go wrong. Wing and Rain soon joined Lion and Rip and himself and they talked with the two loners. They explained Monsters and the Monsterpath and Twolegs and dogs. So much that Sun didn't feel much less confused then when he had first heard of these creatures. "May our luck strive so that we do not cross a path. Come on, let's keep moving through nightfall."

They passed the barking dog, which Sun still had to get his mind around. In the mountains, there had been few creatures, predators and prey. There were few that were neutral, like the Twolegs and the dogs. _Such a strange land…_

The group walked at a swift pace with Sun leading the entire time.

"Sun," came Feather's voice behind him, "Dream wants to speak with you."

"Sorry," he mumbled, wondering if they had called his name already. "What is it?" he realized that by now, Moonset and Blueberry had settled to the back of the group with Cloud and Rip.

"I was sent to see how you are," she answered kindly. "Edge says no cat has checked over you in quite some time."

"I'm fine."

"Nonsense, as soon as we stop _someone _is giving you a proper look-over."

"Alright," he muttered grudgingly. As much as he wanted the Medicine Cats to focus on those who need their attention, he saw some logic in what Dream was saying, "Thank you, friend."

He was going to continue but a soft rumble in the distance cut him off. At first, he thought it was thunder, perhaps another storm. Or maybe a dog barking? For it sounded like nothing he had ever head. "What in the name of StarClan-?"

Lion bounded to his side, flicking his ears to indicate he had heard it too. As if on cue, Rain, Wing and Rip nudged their way towards him. "You heard that?" he mumbled, looking around wildly.

"I heard it," Blue confirmed, "But what was it?"

"Shall we scout ahead?" Asked Wing, his gruff voice holding no fear.

Rip shook his head, "It seems wiser to stay with everyone."

Lion nodded his agreement but the four still walked tail-lengths ahead of everyone else in silence. The rumbling got louder and louder and soon a fowl touched their mouths.

"What's that?" Rain asked, holding her head up high to see before them. No noise came as they walked the level ground for several heartbeats. The loud _rush _came again and Sun bounded forward. He suddenly stopped as it sounded again.

A hard, black path lay before him and the _rush _became louder. Soon, a shiny pelted animal roared past him.

He knew what it was before he heard a gasp beside him. A common question came from the cats. It was not Blueberry, or even Moonset who answered the question, much to Sun's surprise. But instead Cloud's voice that rose high above the crowds.

"A Monsterpath."

* * *

_Brightfang: Yep. Lots and lots of discovery for the Tribe cats. The next two or three chapters I'm not updating without Flamestreak taking a look at them, so if it's a slow update (which it shouldn't be) blame her not me. :) As always, we appriciate reviews! _


	23. Chapter 21

"A Monsterpath," Sun breathed, looking at the hard black path. He could still taste the sour scent of the monster that just roared by. _Great StarClan_ he swore inwardly, trying not to let the other cats see his fear. As the rest of the journey cats caught up with the five "leaders", lead by Ash and Pool, he could smell their fear scent.

"Wing," he called loudly, grabbing every cat's attention, "Take a mission around that way," he flicked his tail, "See if there's a way around this Monsterpath. Rain, I want you to take one in the opposite direction. I don't want to cross this path unless we have to."

"Cross it?" Flower called, her tail curling protectively around her kits, "Can we do that?"

Moonset mewed loudly from next to Cloud, "I have heard of cats that come from far away, I only assume they had to cross a Monsterpath at some point. Though, I–neither of us, have ever done such a thing."

Sun closed his eyes briefly. It would have been nice of one of them _had _crossed the path before, but just the fact that other cats had done it should reassure the others. "Alright, Wing, Rain, when you take your missions make sure you stay at least three tail length from the side of the path." He looked around for one more cat, "Moonset, Blueberry," he knew he had asked a lot of the two loners in the past few days, "Edge, can our two new friends each go on a mission?"

"If they're up to it, I believe they're healthy enough."

"I'd be honored," purred the dark gray she-cat respectively and the tom nodded his silver head.

"Thank you. Rip, Lion, each of you take out a hunting mission. I'm going to scout the area and see if we can find somewhere to sleep for the night. I'd like the Medicine Cats to speak with me afterward." Normally, Sun knew he would call them directly, but he wasn't sure if Blue would come. Once every cat separated into their appropriate missions very few cats were left. There was Burrow, Cloud, Flower, Lilly and the four Medicine Cats (including Blue). Shadow had gone off with her mother, Lion, Feather and Thunder, promising to come back as quickly as she could.

He named each cat that remained meowing, "I want you to practice your fighting skills, we don't know how soon they'll be needed."

Dream meowed, "Sun, if you're going scouting another cat should come with you. Even Medicine Cats can be useful."

Sun stood, shocked, he hadn't thought of that. Surely the healers had more of a point then simply curing cats. The needed something to do when everyone was healthy. "Sure, I am sorry I had not thought of it before." Sun was as well, but refused to admit it. He had lost over a night of sleep but he knew he would sleep that night. "Edge? Dream? Red?"

Red flicked her ginger ears towards Cloud and Flower, "I think I'll stay here. I want to have a look at Cloud's bad leg." Edge, however, accepted, saying it would be a good opportunity to look for herbs in the new land.

"Alright, thank you friends. Red, I'm leaving you and Burrow in charge."

The old brown tom stepped forward and inclined his head, "I will guard these cats with my life."

"I know you will."

Sun walked between Edge and Dream, trying to concentrate. He scouted the wet ground for somewhere sheltered and far enough away from the Monsterpath. "Do you see anywhere?" He asked, looking at the long stretch of ground. It seemed to stretch all the way to Highstones with no trees and no shelter.

"Nothing but ground," answered Dream, as if reading his mind, "But we've slept without shelter before."

"I know we have, but the ground's wet. We don't need cats with pains in the morning."

Edge muttered, "That's true. Leopard has been complaining of aching joints lately and I can't find anything to help him."

"What about poppy seeds?" asked Dream.

"I've tried that, and they _do _help but it's not good to take too many, and they make you sleepy and tired."

Sun's heart swelled with pride as his two friends compared notes. He didn't follow exactly what they were talking about, but he knew it was hard to learn the new herbs of this land. They would dart off track every so often to grab marigold or juniper or some other herb Sun hadn't heard of. Finally, the three cats gave up.

"I guess we'll sleep around here," muttered Sun. he wanted to find someplace dry and warm but the ground was wet everywhere. "It's not too close to the Monsterpath and there are some dry leaves we can use for bedding."

The two Medicine Cats agreed and the three padded back towards the Monsterpath where their friends would be waiting.

Rain's mission had returned without results but Moonset had gone out hunting with Rip. Wing was still out on his mission but Lion had returned and was sitting with Shadow, Cloud and Lilly.

"Greetings," he purred respectfully as he sat down with a hawk he had caught on his mission. "Where is Feather?"

"She went out with Rain on another hunting mission," he meowed, pride sparkling in his golden eyes. "Did you find anywhere to sleep tonight?"

"Not really," he admitted, hating it when Cloud and Lilly's eyes fell on him, "We could back track a little. There's an area that…well, it's wet with little shelter but it's far from the Monsterpath." They talked for a while about their mornings but Wing's familiar grunt broke their conversation.

"There's nothing Sun. We walked as far as we could go. There's no way around. These Twolegs don't seem to want us to get to our home."

Sun didn't respond to the last, bitter part of the statement. "These Twolegs seem to be strange creatures, but I don't think they care much about us." After a moment of silence the black tom continued, "I'm going to see if I can't cross this path somehow."

"Don't be hawk-headed," Wing grumbled, "You're not trying this alone."

"He's right, Sun," agreed Lion, standing and stretching. "We'll help."

Rip, who was walking towards them as they spoke, raised his head, "If you're going to try, bring Moonset with you. He was telling me some interesting aspects of life down here."

"Okay, Moonset you come too. Would Blueberry like to join us?"  
"No, I'll let her sit and eat with Flower." He shook his head, and all of their eyes fell on Thunder, beside the Monsterpath. He walked up to her, "Mousebrain, get away from there."

"Mousebrain," she meowed, repeating the word and turning towards Sun. "That's an insult, like Hawk-head."

The silver tom nodded slowly, "I suppose."

"I like that, Sun," her amber eyes sparkled as she stepped back from the path. "Hey Shadow, you like it? I can call him that, right?"

"Sure friend," she purred quietly, "Just make sure he stays out of trouble." Sun didn't miss Wing rolling his eyes and grumbling as he walked away. "Sun, can we go hunting with Eagle?" Sun gave his approval to the two To-be's, meowing "Don't stay out long, it's almost dark."

After that was settled Sun retrieved Rain and walked towards the path, putting one paw on the cold ground. "They're made by Twolegs," explained Moonset, "I've never seen one made, but I hear they have even bigger monsters that pour black, sticky water all over the ground."

"May StarClan never let us witness that," Sun meowed, taking his paw off. Soon, he heard a _roar _in the distance and jumped back along with Wing and Rain. Moonset stayed still and walked back to the Monsterpath as soon as the huge, shiny pelted animal passed. Sun had to admire his courage and determination.

"If we could hear the Monsters coming in time I'm sure we could cross."

"Perhaps," muttered Wing, and Sun could tell he still didn't completely trust the loner, "But considering we've never crossed a Monsterpath before we shouldn't take risks."

Rain agreed just as a stream of Monsters caused them to jump back once again. They discussed for a while before the gray she-cat put her paw down. "If only, if only, that isn't getting us anywhere.

Sun sighed and felt forced to agree, "Come on, let's get some sleep. I want a watch-guard tonight. If you haven't eaten, do so now."

As they all walked back, Lion stayed with Sun. "Come on, buddy, you need rest too."

"I know, I just hate to abandon our task."

"I think _she_ may disagree," he flicked his tail towards Shadow who was waiting a few fox lengths away.

"She might," he answered. They walked in silence back towards the cats. Before they could reach their "destination" they were thumped from behind.

"Sun! Brother! Shadow," she panted.

"Thunder, I thought you were hunting with Eagle."

"Yeah, yeah," she panted, "We were, but this is more important. You have to trust me about that, and about what I'm gonna say." By now the small, ginger To-be had attracted the attention of almost every cat around. She didn't cower behind it but instead raised her head high, meowing.

"I know how to cross the Monsterpath."

_

* * *

Brightfang: Sorry, sorry, I know this update took a long time. It's not ENTIRELY my fault, only partially. Anyway, I'll stop babbling. As always, we appriciate feedback. Thanks so much. _


	24. Chapter 22

"I know how to cross the Monsterpath," little Thunder announced proudly. Sun took a step back in shock. _How…_he wanted to ask, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

_Sun, you hawk-head you're a _leader _say something._

Before he could speak yowls and concerns broke out among the journeying cats. "How would we do that?" "Isn't that dangerous?" "Why should we listen to you, you're nothing but a little To-be?"

"_Silence_!" Sun finally yowled, and not another cat spoke. "Regardless or age or size, let us hear what Thunder has to say."

The ginger she-cat dipped her head in respect then raised it high. "Me and Shadow and Eagle were hunting by the Monsterpath."

"They're alright, yes?" Sun cut her off, suddenly terrified and realized that the two other Tribe-mates hadn't come back with her. But Thunder's eyes held amusement as she continued. "We caught a lot of prey, so when we figured out how to cross they told me to make the announcement and they would collect it."

Sun gave a slight nod, trying (and failing miserably) not to let his extreme relief show. The small, ginger she-cat continued. "We were walking along the edge of the Monsterpath and a lot of Monsters kept roaring by–"

The little Thunder was cut off once again by a call in the distance, "Sun! Sun, have you spoken to Thunder?!" It was Eagle, racing towards him with Shadow on his tail.

Thunder let out an affectionate little growl and rolled her eyes. "He's trying, Eagle, but was just interrupted."

The brown tom mumbled sorry but Sun shook his head. "Thunder, why don't you let Eagle finish?"

"Whatever you say, Mousebrain."

Sun wasn't sure if she had forgotten she had every cats attention, or simply didn't care. But all at once they turned and looked at Eagle. He gave a nod of respect before starting. "I'm not sure where Thunder was just now, but we were hunting along the side of the Monsterpath. Soon, Shadow and I realized that Thunder could hear and feel the Monsters coming a lot sooner then we ever could."

Shadow nodded, her eyes were shining with pride for her best friend, and Sun was proud of both of them. Her voice was quiet as she meowed, "If Thunder told us when to cross then we could run across in time."

"I'm sure we have enough time even with a normal cat's hearing, but for a first try, Thunder's is _amazing_."

Sun listened with interest. He had always known that Thunder had the best ears in the whole Tribe, but hadn't thought of how she could help them. She was only a To-be, and her over protective brother was his best friend. His love was her best friend. _Hawk-head_ he cursed himself.

"Alright, but not tonight. Lion, Wing, Rip, Edge, I want you to come with Thunder, myself, Eagle and Shadow to see if we can figure out if this is safe tonight. Tomorrow we'll decide for certain."

"Sun, are you sure about this?" It was Flower, looking at Thunder through the eyes of a mother.

"I'm not sure about anything yet, my friends. But I'm sure the only way to do this is to cross the Monster path, and I'm sure I trust Thunder to lead us safely." With another thought he called out, "Wing! Do you remember the night we found Cloud?"

"Yes," he grumbled, obviously knowing where this was headed and not liking it.

"Who was the first to know it was him?"

He admittedly mumbled, "Thunder. She heard his voice."

"I remember that," announced the white tabby, sitting beside his mate. "Thunder called out to me first, I remember her meowing 'Cloud, it's Thunder' or something like that."

Sudden bursts of realization circled through the assembled cats. They seemed to remember more and more times when Thunder's hearing had been shown, both on their journey and in the Tribe. "Does anyone have other doubts?" Sun asked, hoping not to hear a reply. For a heartbeat, Pool looked like she might speak but, but obviously thought better of it.

For the first time he thought to meet Lion's eyes. They were mixed with pride and worry. Feather sat beside him with a reassuring glance. Knowing his friend was more-or-less okay with the situation, the black tom continued. "Every cat must eat and rest tonight, for tomorrow we cross the Monsterpath!"

* * *

Sun awoke with the first rays of dawn, yawning and stretching himself before scoping out who was around. Rip slept peacefully not-too-far away, as did Lion, Feather, Shadow and Rain. Even old Leopard seemed to have a good night considering they slept on wet ground. The black tom had to take a second glance before seeing Thunder's ginger fur sticking out beside Flower's golden pelt. He padded over, careful not to wake anyone else, and nudged her gently.

"What?" She grumped, turning her amber eyes to meet bright yellow. "Oh, good morning, Mousebrain."

"I see you've taken to the new insult rather quickly."

"Well, I don't want you to get the idea that I'm complimenting you." She stood and gave herself a quick grooming, "What do you need?"  
The thought itself rattled Sun, he knew how much could go wrong. And even what didn't go wrong was dangerous. Lion, for example, would never forgive him, and even Shadow may not approve, but it had to be done.

"I need you to come with me to cross the Monsterpath."

At first, the To-be's amber eyes flew open in shock but settled to understanding with a spark behind it all. "Running away, are we?"

"What…Thunder, how could you–" her amused purring broke his sentence.

"Come on, you great furball, we have a Monsterpath to cross and you can't do it without my help."

"I don't know," he whispered, following her small pawsteps, "Maybe you're right."

Once at the edge of the Monsterpath Sun's heart thumped so loud he was sure Thunder could hear it. Trying his hardest to cover his own fear he started talking. "There haven't been many Monsters around this morning, only one or two, and hardly any last night."

"I guess they need sleep too."

"I guess so. Are you sure you want to do this Thunder?"

She turned in front of him and looked up to meet his golden eyes. "Listen to me, Sun, I can _help_. I know you're not too happy about it, and that Lion isn't and Shadow and Ash and about any other cat I can name. For one reason or another no one seems happy about it, but I _can _help so I _have _to do this."

Shocked, the dark pelted tom recoiled. "I'm not unhappy, I'm worried."

Now the cockiness replaced the determination in her eyes, "You'll be fine."

"Very funny."

The two friends stared at the side of the Monsterpath with Sun ready to spring across and Thunder down low with her ears perked. "Okay, there's one coming." Heartbeats later Sun heard it too and it _zoomed _by heartbeats after that. "_NOW_!"

Sun, without hesitation, took off like a rocket through the hard ground of the Monsterpath, making it with time to spare on the other side. Thunder looked from her stand point, her eyes proud and Sun felt the same for her. "Okay, tell me when to go again!"

"_NOW_!" she yowled, and the shiny pelted tom bolted once more. He reached the other side, panting from fatigue.

"We did it, Thunder, let's go wake the others."

"Why now?"  
"There'll be more Monsters out later in the day, so we should leave before the sun reaches it's highpoint in the sky."

"Alrighty, I'll go wake my brother and who ever else is sleeping around him. You can wake Wing. I don't wanna get my eyes clawed out this early in the morning."

He walked with her, wanting to say good morning to Shadow before waking anyone else. He licked between her ears and she stirred slightly, her smoky pelt stirring before her beautiful, emerald eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Shadow," he purred, licking her ear once again.

"'Morning. When did you wake up?"

"Around dawn. I woke Thunder and…and crossed the Monsterpath."

Her eyes, much like those of her best friend's that morning, flew open before realization hit her. "You could have been hurt."

"Maybe, but I had to trust Thunder. I had to make sure it was safe for everyone else to cross. For you to cross."

She nodded and let out a little purr. "I have to go wake everyone so we can get an early start. Will you help?"

She nodded and padded over to Leopard, looking backwards and smiling at him lovingly. Quickly refocusing his thoughts, he padded over the Flower and Cloud.

"Wake up my friends," he said, nudging them both, "We're leaving." He did that with everyone until they had all awoken all the journeying cats.

Head held high, he spoke to calm the nerves he could feel, and the fear-scent he could smell. "Bravest Cats! Thunder and I crossed the Monsterpath early this morning. We know we can cross, but you need to trust me and trust her." No one spoke, and without a word Sun turned and walked towards the black path for the second time that day.

Rip came beside him, "I'll calm as many as I can, but you shouldn't have made such a rash action."

"I had to."

"Did you?"

"Yes, Rip, I had to. I had to know it was safe before telling everyone. I had to know Thunder could do this. I had to." He realized the burning passion that Thunder had spoken with that morning ran through his own words as well. They both needed to do what they could, even if they weren't agreed with. _I'm more like Thunder then I ever thought…_

"Alright, I'll get the fastest cats to help the slower ones across."

"Thank you, friend."

He didn't walk much further before he heard and affectionate voice behind him. "Hawk-headed, you know that."

"I think your sister changed it to 'mousebrain'" Sun responded just as affectionately as he turned to face his best friend. "Please don't lecture me, Lion. Rip has, Shadow did, and I've lectured myself, isn't that enough?"  
"I suppose. Come on, buddy, let's get these cats to the other side."

Sun crouched down with all eyes on him and waited for Thunder to give the signal. The waved her tail shouting _NOW _and he raced across.

Cheers and yowls of approval called as he raced back across. "You see, friends, the Monsterpath _can _be crossed. Anyone wish to go first?"

"I will," it was Lion who spoke up first, just as the first day he asked cats to follow him. Chouses of "I will's" circled and Sun nodded approvingly.

One by one they darted across. Rain, Lion, River, and Fang were the fastest and took turns racing back and forth.

"Ready Flower?" he asked quietly, taking a kit in his jaws so that she could run freely. Cloud took Wish in his own mouth and gave his mate a reassuring purr. "Come on, my Flower, we'll be okay."  
Finally, she nodded her white muzzle and waited for Thunder's signal. Sun happily placed little Season on the other side where he bounded happily over to his sister.

"Is that all?" he called, looking around to see all cats staring at him. He mentally counted them off and saw all but Thunder and Shadow. He gave a nod to the two she-cats and felt his heart burst with pride as they came running over.

Once they were over Sun was hit with sudden realization. They had just crossed the Monsterpath! This had been their biggest challenge and they could safely put it behind them.

With his mind wrapped around the content of that thought he allowed himself to enjoy the pure shock, happiness and joy reflected on the faces of his friends and den mates.

The tom's complete bliss was abruptly ended by a loud scream from not-too-far away. "My kit!" It was Flower's voice, and Sun's mind traveled back to Peak and the previous moon. _Great StarClan!_

"Flower?" He called in a panic, looking at the golden queen and the white tabby tom beside her.

Then he spotted them: A small white tabby and her mottled brother wondering onto the Monsterpath! In a flash of ginger and gray fur, Shadow and Thunder bolted out to the center, grabbing them by the scruff of their necks. Sun didn't know what to think or even how to move–he felt as helpless as he did with Peak – even more so as he realized he was doing nothing.

Suddenly a Monster roared loudly past and Sun couldn't see any of the four cats. All he knew was that after it left everything went deafly silent, and he longed for the noise of the pounding waterfall.

_

* * *

Brightfang: Okay, okay, I know this update has taken longer, again. I hope it's worth it._

_For all of you who like Tribe stories, there's this really great one. It's called _A Lone Star: I Can't Do It For You and it's by _Loyalflame_. I suggest that if you like Tribe-Fics you go check it out!


	25. Chapter 23

The dead silence consumed Sun until he couldn't take it any longer. He walked forward passed the wave of stunned, speechless cats towards the Monsterpath. The smog of the Monster started to clear and he could make out a few shapes in the distance.

Near the side of the Monsterpath was Shadow. She looked scared, terrified, but wasn't hurt. Sun's eyes danced with joy and met hers, trying to calm but feeling completely and utterly helpless. _Shadow_…he wanted to say something but couldn't, he was still too scared. She held a kit in her jaws and the other was by her side. They, much like the little To-be herself, looked confused and trembling but not harmed.

His joy was tempered when his eyes met Thunder. She was lying in the middle of the Monsterpath completely motionless.

He bounded to her side, crouching low and not hearing any Monsters he grabbed her by the scruff of her ginger neck and dragged her small, helpless body to the edge of the Monsterpath.

"Thunder," he heard the desperate cry of his best friend. "Thunder… please, please wake up, sister."

Feather padded beside him, whispering something that Sun couldn't hear. He, wordlessly, walked to Shadow and licked between her ears. He wasn't sure how long they all stared at Thunder until her amber eyes flickered open.

"Thunder!" he cried, and saw Lion's eyes go wide with joy. "Edge! Dream, come, she's awake!"

The thick pelted gray tom came close with Dream and Red right behind him. In another heartbeat Blue was there too, her blue eyes throwing a glance at him then right back to the victim.

"Feather," Sun whispered, looking at the light brown tom, "I need you to take Lion away. I…I know he can't but he _has _to."

She nodded and whispered something in his ear. After several protests the huge, golden tom backed off, shooting an angry glance at his best friend before going.

"He's not mad, you know." Shadow meowed to him for the first time.

"I thought I lost you."

"Never me. Thunder saved me."

Her eyes welled with a sadness Sun couldn't bear to see. "Come on, I have to go check on your friend. I hate to ask, but can you tell Flower her kits are safe?" She nodded sadly and turned to grab the small kits in her mouth before finding their golden mother.

Sun turned too and walked towards where Edge was. "How is she?"  
"Listen," was his only reply.

Her amber eyes were still open and looked right through Sun. "There you are, Mousebrain," she rasped, her high-pitched voice week and lost.

"You'll be okay, Thunder. Edge'll take good care of you until you're okay. And Dream and Blue and Red too, and Lion will care for you."

She shook her head, "No, Sun. I know it's not going to be like that. I can't journey, but I'll watch you from StarClan."

"Don't say that, little friend." He couldn't imagine Thunder giving up like this. She was a fighter by nature and this wasn't her. "You can't quit."

"I'm not quitting, I need…Lion…Lion and Shadow…and…and Feather too."

"No, Thunder, stay with me. Edge, go get them, _now!_"

The ginger she-cat spoke to Blue quickly and, after their talk, Dream shooed her away. "You have to hang on, Thunder." She didn't speak but her eyes glowed at him.

"Feather," she meowed once the she-cat arrived. Her amber eyes glowing to meet her friend's. "Take care of my brother. I love him very much, and he needs someone to love him too."

"I do and I will," she vowed, touching her nose to that of the ginger To-be. Sun didn't hear the rest of their conversation but instead turned to try and sooth Shadow, licking her ears gently and twining his tail tightly with hers, almost afraid to let go.

She then turned to her brother. Her amber eyes looked dimmer every second but her passion drove her. "I love you, brother. I need you not to worry about me, I'll watch you from StarClan the way you always watched me. Whether you like it or not."

Her brother smiled, knowing full well that Thunder didn't always enjoy the over protectiveness that she received.

"Shadow," she turned too quickly to the smoky she-cat, whimpering in pain as she readjusted herself to look at them. "Thank you. You're my best friend and thank you."

Eyes blurred with sadness she licked Thunder's ear. "You're my best friend too."

"I'm glad Sun got over his hawk headedness enough to see how much he loves you. He needs you, remember that. Got that, mousebrain?" Her face, while still pained, flickered from slight humor to seriousness. "Don't doubt your leadership, Sun, or Shadow's love for you, or the loyalty of your friends."

"I won't," he stammered, licking her ear gently. He tried to blink sadness from his eyes but was unsuccessful. All he could do was take her words to heart and watch helplessly as his friend grew weaker and weaker.

To all four of them she whispered, "I'll never leave you." And with that her eyes closed and breathing stopped. Lion stepped forward and nudged his sister's ginger fun whispering "Thunder," many times over.

Sun's eyes looked up and he saw a dark colored tiger and a small ginger shape beside her. The light in her eyes returned full spirit as she smiled and purred at him. "Tell my brother not to grieve too long, Sun. And remember what I said!" Her voice was renewed with life as she followed Gingerstar up to the ranks of StarClan.

"Sun?" asked Shadow, and Sun realized that he must have looked silly staring at the sky.

"Thunder's going to StarClan. And she says not to grieve too long."

"I'll miss her, Sun. She's my best friend."

"Me too." After a reassuring lick between her ears, Sun turned to Lion, hoping to calm his friend. However, Lion's eyes were cold and he refused to look at or talk to him. He wasn't moving, he wasn't even accepting the comfort of Feather's body beside his own. This worried Sun more then anything but he chose to give his friend time.

Sun whirled around to notice almost every cat looking his way. They were just far back enough not to hear but just close enough to see Thunder's lifeless body.

Without a preamble Sun began explaining in a hoarse voice. "I'm sorry, Thunder didn't make it. She died nobly, protecting two helpless kits from the Monsterpath. Her courage and spirit will always be remembered."

It was Flower who stepped forward and asked, "Are we going to treat her burial the way we did Peak's?"  
"I'd like to. We'll move her away from the Monsterpath's edge and share tongues with her one last time. She'll be buried tonight so we all get a chance to remember her." Even to his own ears the tom's voice was laced with sadness and regret. This meant no on to tease him or challenge him. No more playful insults or annoying badgering.

He just knew that this time he couldn't run away. He wouldn't run away. He would be there for his mate and for his best friend. He needed to be near them now. No cat seemed capable of speech as Lion moved the tiny cat's body away from the horrible path that killed her.

The cats waited until nightfall, and the wait seemed almost unbearable for Sun. he talked a lot to Shadow, to Rip and to Rain. Even Wing, who normally found Thunder's persistence and banter annoying, seemed mournful. Sun tried to distract himself by going hunting but was only able to catch one measly mouse. The rest of the prey might as well have jumped in his paws and run off again.

But Lion was still worrying Sun the most. His golden friend hadn't still spoken to him since the incident. He sat sharing his pathetic mouse with Shadow, looking at his friend.

"He's upset," she meowed, licking ear.

"Yes but so are you and you're not ignoring me. So am _I _yet I still have to lead everyone."

"Go talk to him. He needs you."

"He's probably furious at me."

She curled her smaller, gray body into his and gave a reassuring nudge. "I'll be here when you get back. Then we can share tongues with Thunder."

"Do I have to?" He asked teasingly, licking her neck as gently as he could. "I know you're right. You can finish the mouse, I'm not hungry."

"You should eat."

"So should you." With that he walked off towards Lion. At once, the golden eyed tom turned away from him so he took another approach and went to Feather. "Is he mad at me?"

"No, he's mad at _himself_ and he won't listen to me."

"I need to tell him something."

"Best of luck to you then. I'm sure he'll talk to you. Just drag him out of his hole for me. He's no fun when he's brooding." Her voice held slight irritation but Sun didn't miss the loving spark in her eyes.

"Don't I know it?" So the sleek tom walked towards his distant friend. He knew how compassionate and calm Lion usually was, but Thunder's death must have shaken him harder then the rest. He loved his little sister, and he must blame himself for allowing her to die.

_He must blame me for allowing her to lead us across the Monsterpath_. He realized inwardly. He drew closer to his unhappy friend, and, wordlessly, resting his tail on his large golden shoulder.

"She told me to tell you not to grieve too long. But she'll always watch you and love you. She's my friend too."

"She's my _sister_, Sun. How can you understand that?"  
"I can't, but I know how upset I'd be if it was _you _there. And for a heartbeat I thought it was Shadow I was terrifiedAnd I left my mother and my _unborn _kin back at the Cave of Rushing Water. So no, I cannot understand, but I have an idea"

Golden eyes met yellow ones. Lion looked furious but suddenly melted to understanding. "I'm sorry, Sun."

"Don't be. Come on, Feather's very upset and wants you back." Then he stopped and refocused his thoughts. "You're not mad at me?"

"No…no, I can't be. You're my best friend. You have been since forever. I just…when she was born I swore I would protect her. Because she was so small I was afraid of her getting hurt."

"I remember that. Let's go share tongues with her for the last time, and give her a proper burial."

"Alright buddy," he smiled, sounding like the old Lion he knew. "We'll help the Tribe though this."

"No one will be better at that then the huge, overly compassionate tomcat." He hoped a slight, yet true, joke would lighten the mood and Lion seemed to relax his large shoulders before him.

Together they walked back in step, talking seriously like the best friends they were.

* * *

Lion left Sun's side going to fetch Feather and Sun walked to Shadow. "I see you didn't eat the mouse."

"I'm not so hungry either. Can we share tongues with Thunder now?"

"I'd like that." They padded together, pelts brushing, towards the small ginger figure in the middle. Most of the cats had already shared tongues but Feather, Cloud and their kits were there, heads bowed.

Lion walked ended beside Sun with Feather next to him. For a moment the golden tom's eyes lashed out in fury at the two kits but quickly softened. Sun knew his best friend couldn't be angry at the kits, and Lion knew it too.

He was about to say something when Flower turned to all four cats. "I'm sorry, Lion. I'm very grateful but so sorry."

Lion's only response was to nod slightly and bend down next to his sister. Sun watched gently as Lion licked his sister's dark red pelt and finally turned to Flower. "I'm going to sit my vigil with my sister tonight as you did with Peak. I blame you and your only as much as you blame Wing for what happened to your family. Nothing could be done." His last word were _almost _bitter but held a small amount of understanding. Flower herded her kits away but Cloud stayed.

"Thank you." He whispered, "I liked Thunder, I thought she was a great cat and I will be forever grateful. When our kits grow up we'll tell them of Thunder and how she saved their lives and how she helped find me. I promise that if I can, I will have her story told for generations in whatever Clan I'm in."

Again, Lion could only nod. Sun stayed silent throughout all of this, watching with great interest and feeling very proud of his friend. He knew what Lion had meant by blaming them only as much as Wing could be blamed. The golden tom must have been momentarily furious but had gotten over it, mostly.

The vigil that night was held by Sun, Lion, Shadow, Rip and Blue. Edge sat by her for a little while, dealing with his first loss as a Medicine Cat.

_If twist and turns line out path to the Forest this must be the hardest thing to face…_

The next morning Lion turned to him. Shadow had fallen asleep beside Thunder and Rip had left as Sunrise to hunt. "Listen buddy, I was thinking last night. I know you say Thunder doesn't want me to grieve too long but, I think this would be a nice thing to do. You don't have to…it's just an idea."

Sun gave a _mrrow _at his friend's babbling. "Do I get to hear the idea, Lion?"

"I would like to name the Monsterpath for my sister. I would like to call it …_Thunderpath_."

* * *

Brightfang: This was a bittersweet chapter for me. And I'm really surprised no one asked why I used the term MONSTERPATH instead of THUNDERPATH but there _is _a method to my madness. I promise there is! Anyway, reviews are appreciated. 


	26. Chapter 24

"The Thunderpath," repeated Sun, looking from his friend to the black path behind them. "I think that's a brilliant idea, my friend."

Lion smiled and his eyes lit up with pride. "I'd like that a lot."

"Come on, Lion, let's go ask my bravest cats what they think."

"Right behind you buddy," Lion still smiling and using his favorite name for his best friend, but his voice was laced with lingering sadness. They walked together toward the cats who weren't keeping vigil. Sun, by himself, paced to where he thought was the center and raised his head high.

"Bravest cats! We have finished our vigil for Thunder Of Early Dawn Storm. She will be greatly missed by all, I am sure, especially her family and friends." He spoke formally, which he didn't particularly like, but knew he had to. His next proclamation had to be formal as well. "Lion thought of an idea, one to immortalize Thunder's spirit and commemorate the way she died. If all agree, we shall now call the Monsterpath the Thunderpath."

He saw Shadow's eyes fly open in surprise but their glow was true and satisfied. Lion's head was bowed and Feather looked up, giving a nod of approval. Wing stepped forward with Pool at his side. The blue-gray she-cat's face was unchanged but she did not look disapproving. It was the tom that spoke.

"Sun," he rumbled, his clear blue eyes looking him up and down, "Thunder may have irritated me at times, but she was a good To-be. She was small and quick and she died with a cause. The Thunderpath would be appropriate."

Sun was overwhelmed to have Wing say such things about his friend. He knew, as did every cat that Wing thought Thunder an annoying pain but apparently even he liked her a bit.

Rip stepped forward too, and River stood just behind him. The young tabby looked like he wanted to come forward more but stopped himself as soon as the old tortoiseshell began speaking. "I agree with Wing, the Thunderpath will show generations to come. I don't know if this is near our new home or not, but from what Blueberry has told us, there are Monsterpaths all over the place so I'm sure we'll cross another."

Rain also stepped forward, falling in line with the other two speakers. Blue was behind her, standing tall and blinking at Sun with purpose. "I think they have covered all that needs to be said," She began, "but I also approve the idea of the Thunderpath. I'll admit I didn't know Thunder too well, but she always seemed like a nice, young, she-cat."

Lion, wordlessly padded up and gave a small, "thank you," and stood in line with the rest. Ash stood behind him, her blue eyes sad and Sun realized how much Shadow's mother had grown to like Thunder over the past moons.

"Thank you, all of you," meowed Sun, "Now, does any cat have anything else to say. Agree or disagree with us?" No response came, only nodded heads and shining eyes. "Then it's decided, from this day forward the path in which the Monsters prowl will be referred to as the _Thunderpath!_" yowls of approval went out and Sun himself gave a short yowl before calling back their attention.

"Thunder will be buried at Sunhigh. Lion, Shadow, you two put together a burial mission." He, as usual, called all the Medicine Cats to speak with him after. Then the yellow eyed tom sent out hunting missions and patrol mission. He knew the entire time he was pushing sadness deeper and deeper down, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling for his close friend's death.

Finally he was done giving orders and caught Shadow before she went to burry her friend. "Hunt with me?" he asked, eyes pleading as he added, "Please." She nodded and brushed her pelt against his as they walked. Sun knew that it's usually Shadow who needed the reassuring and gentle affection but now they both needed it.

"Sometimes I hate this. I hate having to give orders and be a leader when I just want to grieve for my friend."

"She doesn't want you to grieve," the smoky she-cat reminded him gently.

"And I won't, not for long, but I miss her." he had to admit that Thunder's request from StarClan was hard on him too.

"I miss her too. Thunder was right when she said never doubt your leadership. Everyone trusts you."

He sighed and stammered, "I…I guess I know that. You know I'd never be mousebrained enough to leave you, right?"

"I know." They walked for a very long time, wandering in step around the unknown territory and talking. Finally, the quiet little she-cat seemed tired and they walked back together, having caught a rabbit and a mouse.

Sun placed the rabbit he was carrying by Leopard who nodded his thanks. He turned to Shadow, "I've noticed that there aren't any hawks around to be caught, only rabbits, mice, some little birds, squirrels and…oh, what did Moonset call those funny little furry things?"

"Voles."

"Voles. Oh well, food is food and there seems to be a lot more of it around here." Shadow nodded silently and tucked into her mouse. From afar, Sun noticed Lion carrying Thunder's body towards a large tree. "Shadow, why don't you help Lion burry your best friend?"

"I'd like that…aren't you coming."

Sun shook his head and Shadow's eyes flashed with disappointment. Immeditely feeling guilty, the black tom looked down. "I'm sorry, I'd like to but I have barely slept for two days."

This time Shadow nodded in understanding and reached up to lick Sun's ear. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Take your time, my Shadow." She smiled shyly and he spoke, and Sun knew her fur was probably prickling hot but didn't comment. Instead, he quickly scratched himself a bed out of moss and lay down to sleep.

* * *

Sun opened his eyes and looked around the familiarness of Place With Four Great Oaks. Goldenstar, Gingerstar, Swiftstar, Runningstar and Tigerspirit stood before him. Peak was there, and next to her was Thunder. Sun wanted to say something, ask how this could happen, but he couldn't. His awe of the warrior ancestors kept him silent.

Finally, Tigerspirit spoke. The small orange tiger loomed over Peak and Thunder, pushing them forward. "These two cats show the strength of your Clan, Sunstorm. Soon you will see your new home."

"But…but Lion and…and Shadow…and Flower and Cloud and the little kits…" he babbled incoherently, collecting his thoughts. "Why? Why did they have to die for us to come to our new home?"

Thunder stepped forward, purring affectionately and wisely. "Mousebrain. I got to save two kits who will grow up in the Clans. And you better remember what I said, if you grieve too long you won't be able to lead your friends. And like I said, I'll always watch over all of you."

With that, she and Peak faded into the starry sky. The four great Clan leaders stood strong with Tigerspirit in front. It was Gingerstar who spoke. "This is something you need to understand, Sunstorm, but not our only reason for calling you tonight."

"Very well," he dipped his head respectfully. "I shall listen to your wisdom."

Runningstar, stepped forward. "You have visited every territory in your dreams."

"You have walked the skies with StarClan," meowed Swiftstar.

Gingerstar gave a short purr, "You have learned to teach, to learn, to love and to respect. You do what is best for your Clan-mates, your friends and your loved ones."

"You have visited the Moonstone," added Goldenstar, "And completed the requirements for an apprentice to become a warrior."

Tigerspirit was the last to speak. "Your future is in your own paws, Sunstorm, remember that. You follow in the steps of StarClan but you hold your own future."

As his dream faded out her heard the chanting of the prophecy given to him moons before, at the beginning of his journey…"_Watch your heart, your mind and your tail, for many twists and turns lie ahead."_

As he faded back to a dreamless sleep he could have sworn he heard Thunder's voice, no more then a whisper in the rapidly fading sky. "_But you're almost home_…"

_

* * *

Brightfang: Yeah, it's shorter then usual, but only by about half a page. I hope you liked the dream, they're fun to write. _


	27. Chapter 25

Sun awoke to see that he had slept the rest of the day and through the night. He didn't wake immediately after his dream, like he usually did, but instead faded into a deep, dreamless sleep. He saw Wind practicing fighting with Lilly not too far away and padded over to them.

"Moorning, sleepy-cat," commented Wind, springing out of the way as Lilly tried to catch her off guard. "I was told to tell you that Thunder was buried by the tree over there while you slept yesterday." She flicked her tail before launching out of Lilly's approaching claws again. "And that there are two hunting missions and a patrol mission, lead by Pool. And Edge went out with Blue to get herbs."

"Thank you," Sun meowed, watching Wind now launch for Lilly. Suddenly, Lilly double took and launched at Sun. he let out a hiss, immediately remembering what Wing had taught him moons before. It had been a long time since he had practiced his fighting techniques.

Remembering a special move he slipped under the white she-cat's claws and, from behind, pounced and pinned her shoulders down when she landed.

"Good surprise attack," he praised Lilly, removing his sheathed claws from her white shoulders. A hiss behind him told him that Wing was about to pounce and he immediately crouched back down. Two against one…the thought made Sun's eyes glow with delight. He felt like a burden free To-be again.

He realized his last move wouldn't work because Wind was his size while Lilly had been much bigger. An idea, a move he had only seen once before, appeared in his head. He pounced at Wing, and, when she went to defend, he tangled his paws with hers. This caught the gray she-cat off guard and spiraling towards the ground. As soon as he landed he saw Lilly pounce and he flipped over. As she was about to land on him he batted hard with his hind paws and sent her flying.

A strong she-cat voice meowed from behind all three of them. "I'm guessing if we were in enemy Clans Sun would have sent you running for your own boundaries."

"Thank you, Feather. Where's Lion, he could use a day to relax with some training."

"He went to visit Thunder's burial sight."

"But-"

Before the black tom could continue Feather finished. "He said it was the last time he would visit it and that he wanted to get his grieving out so he could concentrate on moving forward."

Sun smiled with pride that was reflected in Feather's own eyes. she walked over to Wind and Lilly. It was the gray she-cat who spoke. "Good moves, Sun," she purred. It just occurred to Sun that he hadn't spent much time talking with either she-cat since their two moon journey began.

"Where did you get those from?" Lilly questioned, shaking her own pelt.  
Sun smiled with a touch of pride. "Thunder. Well, the first and last ones anyway. She proved to me that there's a way for small cats to fight." He remembered watching Thunder and Shadow spar with Ash mentoring them.

"The second I picked up from…Wing and Rip, I think it was. Here, I'll show you." For a long time Sun and the three she-cats shared different techniques. Eventually, the entire Tribe started practicing different fighting techniques. By the time the sun was high in the sky the black tom realized they weren't going to get any journeying done that day and to dedicate the entire day to training. It was the most time any cat had gotten in completely. _It's good for us, _he reminded himself, _we all need a break. _

About the same time as Sun's revelation Lion stumbled back from the far-pine and was met by Feather, Sun and Rip. "How are you?" Feather asked, licking his ear gently.

"I think I'm okay. I promised her I won't grieve any longer but I'll remember her forever." He looked around at the sparring cats and his face lit up. "What did I miss?"

Sun had to smile, seeing his old friend back was the best. "I think today is a day for practice."

"We could use some," teased Lion. Feather spoke up meowing, "You missed your best friend here take the fur off of Lilly and Wind."

"I did not…my claws were sheathed."

Rip added at this point, "Having your fur torn off is _not _a pleasant experience, my friends. Believe me at that."

"I'll keep it in mind." All four shared a purr of amusement before diving into the different sparring matches. Mostly, cave guards were "battling" prey hunters but not entirely. Sun moved around, keeping a particular eye on Shadow who was learning from her mother. Occasionally he would get attacked or swiped at but he found his heart swelling to see everyone doing so well.

He ended up play fighting with Rain (a former prey hunter) and Fog (a former cave guard). Rain had skill that matched his own and fog had a nice technique that the black tom quickly caught.

She wasn't very big and didn't tend to spring too high. She was quick, too, and executed every move with minimum thinking. Once Sun realized this he lunged high into the air and came down square on her shoulders. He showed her some of Thunder's old techniques and the three way battle became very evenly matched.

Just before the sun sank into the sky Sun let out a yowl of and turned everyones attention to him. "I am glad we got in such a wonderful day of training! However, tomorrow we have to continue towards the setting sun and I don't want us to be too stiff to travel. Stretch, eat and get a good nights rest. Tomorrow we leave before the sun reaches its peak."

That night he ate with Lion, Feather, Shadow and Eagle. Cloud came over to speak to him quickly before scampering back to his loving mate. The five friends talked about their day of training and Thunder's death. They talked in length about Lion's final mourning and the renaming of the Thunderpath. All agreed this was a good way to end the less-then-good days by the Thunderpath.

Around Sunset Sun stood and stretched his aching pelt. "There are a few cats I must speak to. I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave Shadow a quick lick between her ears and meowed quietly, "Do you wish to come?"  
"Don't worry about her, buddy," Lion smiled, inching closer to Feather and his eyes glowing amusedly. "We'll take good care of her."

Shadow smiled herself and whispered "I'll be here when you return."

Sun ran around for a while, setting up a watch mission – only four cats. He explained his dream to his four entrusted cats. As he was heading back to Shadow, Blue pulled him aside.

Without a preamble, Blue dipped her head and meowed, "I'm going to be a Medicine Cat."

Sun looked at her quizzically and she continued. "Before Thunder died, she told me something. I don't know if she knew I was struggling or just had to say it, but she told me to follow my will and my heart and trust what I know. I know I want to be a Medicine Cat."

Sun couldn't help but smile at her, and he leaned to lick her shoulder respectfully. "You'll be a brilliant Medicine Cat, Blue. I've seen you heal, I've seen your passion."

"Thank you." They sat talking for a little while, Blue admitting a few implications and how she still felt a bit uncomfortable with becoming a Medicine Cat after she had a mate. Sun gave her quiet reassurance.

Finally, Sun excused himself, but not before Blue got in one final word. "You need to speak with Edge. And Dream and Red too. They all feel terrible about Thunder's death."

"Mousebrain," he cursed himself, "Of course I'll speak to them."

_Mousedung _Sun cursed once more, _how could I ignore my Warriors, my Medicine Cats…_As he walked he realized that he had spent so much time convincing _himself _that the death wasn't his fault, and trying to calm Shadow and speak with Lion and talking to the group as a whole, he ignored others who needed to be spoken to.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky by the time he had finally gotten back. Lion was asleep with Feather by his side, and Cloud was sleeping with Flower and their two kits. Across, he was that Wing was taking the night off to sleep. He slept near Pool and curled up with Frost. His bright golden eyes continued to move so that he could see the four Medicine Cats on guard. Rain was sleeping near her friends, Leopard and Cheetah. He saw his own sleeping Shadow, and a moment of fear engulfed him. His dedication to all of the cats was frightening to him, and he suddenly realized what would happen once they got home.

_Brightfang: Yes, this is courtesy of writers-block, so it's probably not very good. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, but please give suggestions and ideas. Review please_


	28. Chapter 26

For the next many days Sun lead his cats through a patch of land with almost no trees. He had thought a lot about two nights before.

The hurt look in Edge's eyes when he spoke to the older tom was close to unbearable. Sun couldn't help but wonder if it was borne of sadness from their young friend's death or that his leader had neglected to speak with him sooner. Dream seemed just as sad but a bit more understanding. He had finally spoken to Edge again last night, and the gray Medicine Cat assured him that he was okay once Sun told him of Thunder's promise of not grieving too long.

Coming home to the present, he looked at the barren landscape before him. The wind whipped over the barren ground, and through sweat-marked fur, annoying most. Sun had to smile, however, whenever he saw Rip bouncing along. He seemed so happy, so much younger as if the invisible force took moons off his life.

All the time in the barren, wind whipped landscape Sun felt a tug on his heart and a buzzing in his mind. He knew they were getting close, no matter how little sense it made. Occasionally, he would turn, thinking he saw the eyes of Runningstar watching him. They were gone, of course, whenever he looked straight.

_But StarClan is here…I know it…_he thought inwardly several times. On occasion, an unsuspecting rabbit would jump from a nearby low-bush and a quick cat would jump and get it, carrying it proudly in their jaws until their rest point. He walked around the group of cats and spoke to River briefly, allowing Rip to lead. Flower and Cloud seemed happy as well, while their kits tumbled about playfully. Sun couldn't help but noticed that Lion looked happy, every cat did.

"I don't know," the golden tom told him, smiling with a lash of his tail. "It's nice here, it feels close to home."

"I think Rip feels at home already." He pointed out, and Lion readily agreed. He spoke to Wing and Rain as well, and walked along with Shadow. Finally, he approached his old teacher.

"I've never seen you so happy," he meowed, from behind the old tortoiseshell.

He looked back with a youthful spark in his blue eyes. "I'm happy here, Sun. I know not if this is where we'll stop, but I wouldn't be upset if we did. The wind on my old fur, the open landscape. I could settle down and stay the rest of my life."

"I've already told Wing, Rain and Lion this: I feel as if we're close. I can't explain it, but StarClan is here, and I'll do my best to settle your Clan somewhere like this."

"I only want what is best for my Clan," he answered with an honest glow in his eyes. The black tom nodded and smiled, knowing all of the wise tom's words were true. They settled once on the open landscape only to get up and start moving a little later. Sun was determined to find where StarClan wanted them soon. _I know they're here._

Soon, Sun noticed a change in the scenery. More trees started to appear but not many, and larger shrubs he did recognize. "Reeds," he meowed curiously. There were no reeds in the mountains except for a few sunrises during The Time of Melted Ice, and that's only by the edge of the waterfall pool. Here there were tons or reeds, all over the place. They walked across here for a while before they realized a problem.

"Water!" Hissed a cat from up ahead. It was Rain, walking back with Blue. "Sun, there's a stream up ahead. I can hear it."

Closing his eyes, Sun realized he could hear it too. "Can we all swim?" He asked dumbly, shaking his head in realization. "We got across the Thunderpath we can swim across a stream if we must."

Ash came from behind with her daughter and Lion. "I don't know, Sun. River, did you see anyway around it."

"I didn't look too far," she admitted, "But no, I didn't see one." Wing walked up to their little meeting with Pool, both of which had a 'what did I miss' look on their faces. Rip soon joined them to offer his insight.

"Why don't we follow it down stream a little and see if there are any fallen trees to cross with. I know I'd rather not swim that. I'm old and don't have too much energy to waste."

Rain looked slightly disappointed but nodded in understanding. "All right, Sun, what do you think?"

"I think it makes the most sense, but we may have to swim, just keep it in mind. Wing, any opinion?" It wasn't until after that Sun realized the irony asking if Wing had an opinion, but let it slide.

"I'd rather not swim, if that's what you're asking, but I can if I must. Come on Pool, let's lead a mission down river. We'll be back soon, Sun." Sun nodded to allow the tom to go.

"I can swim across and see what's there," Rain offered.

"Alright, but don't go far, and only take strong swimmers." He turned to look at Lion and Ash. "Why don't you two lead a mission upstream. Rip and I will watch the rest."

They agreed and took Eagle and Feather to walk upstream. Shadow insisted on hunting with some of the older cats. Sun looked at who was left. Mist was still here, as were Bark, Flower and Cloud. Cheetah and Wind also sat happily sharing tongues, and three of the Medicine Cats were sitting and eating together. Moonset and Blueberry were laying with Rip and River so the black tom decided to go speak with them.

He dipped his head to them and sat down with a rabbit in his jaws. "How are you doing?" he asked them with a tip of his head.

Moonset smiled, "We're doing all right, just a bit sad to have left that great Windy area."

"Yes," agreed Blueberry, "At the Mountain Base where we used to live it was large and open

Sun nodded in understanding. Part of him wished he had felt just as at-home there, so that he knew that was where to stop, that was where the Clans were supposed to be. But the tug on his heart and the sun still in front of them told the jet black tom there was still a little ways to go.

_But you're almost home…_Thunder's voice repeated in his head. "Sun!" River shouting his name broke his thoughts.

His eyes held a sheepish glow when he looked up. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking." They continued their conversation and Sun stood to make a quick announcement about the river and its potential problems. Dream stood up to ask permission to speak.

"Edge tells us that water is great for looking for herbs. May we have permission to search for some herbs?" Sun nodded and waved his tail to come speak to him in private.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked first, looking between the cats.

Edge was the one to answer. "Right now, yes, but a river could cause problems. An old cat like Leopard could get a shiver, and the kits have never been introduced to swimming." Sun realized how dangerous swimming really could be. _If we were in the Tribe those kits would be swimming by now. _

He shook himself hard, ignoring the looks from the Medicine Cats. "Okay, you must go in twos though. Two of you travel upstream and two of you downstream."

They agreed and went on their way, allowing Sun to sit and relax once again. His rest, however, did not last long, as Lion's group came into the camp calling for him.

Lion bounded up with Feather and Eagle. "Sorry Buddy, we didn't find anything. We walked up stream but we just got further into the Windy Place so we headed back here."

Not long after, Rain came back with her mission. "Sun, we found something important." Sun listened as Rain explained her new finding, and his eyes lit with curiosity. "Announce it to everyone."

Sun called the cats to order and Rain took over from there. "We patrolled down stream from here, and found a small water fall. Not long past there was a funny contraption…it was like a tree only bigger and smoother."

"That's a twoleg bridge!" Moonset called, his eyes pleading permission to speak. When Sun nodded, he continued. "Twolegs don't cross logs, they cross bridges. They're usually made of wood, but some have shiny, silver stuff that smells bad."

"Which was this one?" Blueberry asked, her eyes mimicking the worry of all the others.

"It was wood," Rain clarified. "We crossed it and found a place that was wide open and sheltered with reeds. It seemed safe there, but the river got wider and harder to swim across. I'm sure I could, but not everyone."

Fang raised his head and took over from there. "We kept walking, not wanting to cross this bridge, and the river gets smaller and narrow. We should be safe to cross there, it was pretty shallow too. Across It looked like there were trees and lots of them."

"A forest," hissed Rip, and all eyes landed on him. "In tales of Tiger In Heart And Spirit, there are many lands. The one I remember is the forest, with so many trees that light filters through in beams. Food comes as mice and they hide in the roots of the trees. If this is a forest, it is a good sign."

Murmurs broke out among the assorted cats. Some seemed anxious while others excited. Finally, Sun broke the noise with a short yowl. "Very well! We'll swim across the narrow river and find what we will in the forest!"

Sun looked around for Shadow, hoping to see her excited face to calm his anxiety. _Mousebrain, she's still hunting! _He also realized that the Medicine Cats missed his announcement, and would have to be told as soon as they returned."We leave when every cat has returned. StarClan will guide us to where we are meant to be."

X

Sun allowed River and Fang to lead them towards the narrow river. Soon they passed a funny looking thing. "Is that the Twoleg Bridge?" He asked Blueberry.

"It sure looks like one. I've never seen one myself, but Moonset has. I was born near the Mountain Base, but Moonset wasn't. He has always told me about thing such as Twoleg bridges and rivers. I taught him about horses, goats and dogs."

"You have both taught us much. All we knew before this was the mountain. Most Tribe cats don't even believe anything can exist outside the mountain."

"Cloud told us why you left. About your terrible leader Darkpools who was killing all the cats. Did you lose anyone to those missions?"

"I was lucky. I was too young to be sent, and Mother was expecting kits when we left. I'm sure she's had them by now. Lion, too, was lucky. But Wing…Wing lost his brother. Rip lost a brother _and _a sister. Everyone here is driven by something. I don't know, I haven't thought of the Tribe in a long while."

Shadow came up to his side and walked wordlessly as he continued to talk to Blueberry. A yowl came from up front. "Sun, Sun! Here's the river!"

Sun dipped his head to excuse himself and ran with Shadow up to the front of the mound of cats.

The strongest swimmers were decided to be Blue, Rain, Fog, Wing, Lilly, and River. Cheetah walked himself up to Sun. "I may be old, but I'm a better swimmer Fog or even Rain." Sun regarded the old tom carefully, recalling their conversation about becoming a warrior or an elder.

"Very well, I won't stop you. However, I don't wish for you to become too tired to work."

"I'll watch myself." He answered, walking to the river's edge. Soon they were lined up, and it worked the same way as the Thunderpath had. Sun watched proudly as the strongest swimmers went back and forth, helping the smaller ones. Sun helped too. Swimming had never been his favorite activity, but a necessary one in the Tribe.

"Coming Blueberry?" He asked the she-cat.

"I…I've never learned to swim," she admitted, looking down at her paws. "Moonset, can you swim?"

He nodded, "Not incredibly well, but from what I see, the only deep part is in the middle there, yes?" Sun nodded in agreement.

"River!" he called to the young tom. "Help Blueberry across. I want you on one side of her and I'll swim on her other."

The sheer terror in Blueberry's eyes was enough to make Sun himself feel the slightest bit afraid. River licked her ear gently, "You'll be alright."

They were the last to cross the tiny-river. Blueberry's legs thrashed against the water when they hit the deepest part, struggling to stay up. Sun made a mental note to congratulate River on his helpfulness.

Cold and soaked to his skin Sun emerged, shaking himself. He looked at all his soaked friends. They all looked beaten and tired from the walk and the swim against the current filled river. Even though it had been a short distance, Sun admitted it was hard to swim back and forth over five times. But behind their tired eyes was a glow of knowledge that they passed yet another obstacle and pride for themselves and their den-mates.

Sun met the deep green eyes of Shadow, who spoke with the smile on her face and glowing pride and love for him in her eyes. Everyone was already settling, not bothering to wait for the call of settling for the night. Edge was already going around and checking the other cats with some herbs freshly bundled in his jaws.

Dream walked up to him, demanding that they rest because of the swim. Sun agreed readily and sent some of the less-tired cats to hunt and others to make beds. The sun hadn't even set yet, so the black tom took the opportunity to get to know his surroundings.

After a patrol mission, Wing came back. "There is a better place to rest up ahead. I don't think anyone is too tired to make it."

"What's it like?" Inquired the younger tom, waving his tail to signal Lion, Rip and Rain over.

"There is a lot of sand and it's more protected than here by the river. From there we can leave early tomorrow and head through the thick forest trees. The faster we start the faster we can get out of this maze."

Sun nodded. He wasn't uncomfortable here the way Wing so obviously was, but understood the feeling. He still felt a little tug on his heart telling him they were close but this wasn't where he was meant to stay.

"That sounds fine. Anyone have any other suggestions?" He looked from Rip to Rain to Lion. When no one responded he waved his tail. "I need to thank all of your for your help across the river today, it truly could not have been done with out you. There are others I would like to thank as well. Rip, would you thank River for me please, he was a great help with Blueberry. And compliment her on her courage. All of us can swim, even if most would rather not, but she had to show a great deal of strength."

"I agree and I will," he responded carefully. Sun gave the same instructions to the others for their friends and followers. Finally, Sun had some time to himself and walked back to the river.

He watched it swirl around, the slight rapids rippling over. He followed it a long way, until reaching a place where the river was wider and the last rays of the sun beat down on golden rocks. Taking a moment to stretch himself on the rocks he began walking back, admiring the place that was near his new home.

_

* * *

Brightfang: I'm sorry to say that this may be my last update for a while. Flamestreak and I probably won't be avalible too much over the summer to update, but we'll both keep writing. My mom and I are going away Thursday, so I'll try my hardest to get in an update before then, but no promises!! _

_Used map from book 4 __Rising Storm__ as my guide! (Because I see the forest a bit different from the way it's drawn out). _


	29. Chapter 27

"_Sun, Sun!" _a voice called the black tom. The darkness around him seemed to ebb as the soft voice called again. "Sun, it's okay. Sun."

He kicked his legs once more only to find himself flat on the ground with two worried green eyes staring at him. Dazed and confused, Sun shook his head and repositioned his aching body on his stomach. "'Morning Shadow."

"Are you okay?" she asked, nudging him gently to help him stand.

"I think so…Did something happen? Is everyone okay? Are _you _okay?" A flurry of questions spun from his confused head. His voice became more panicked with every question.

There was a glow of amusement in Shadow's for a short, fleeting moment. "I…I think you had a dream last night, Sun."

"No," he thought, "Not a dream from StarClan anyway, I always remember those." He muttered, thinking aloud.

Shadow gave a reassuring purr and nuzzled her head against his neck. "Maybe a nightmare then. Are you okay?"

"I don't remember it." He closed his eyes. "I think I was scared. I think there was lots of dark, and my name was called a lot. Sun…not Sunstorm, so it couldn't have been from StarClan."

She purred once more. "If you're sure you're all right…"

"Perfect," he purred, taking his time licking the top of her head. "Thank you, my Shadow. I love you."

Her constant purr answered, "I love you too." For a moment more they sat in comfortable silence, which was interrupted by a gruff, familiar meow.

"Are we ready to go, Sun? It's well past Sunrise."

"Sure Wing," he answered in a business-like manner. "Make sure every cat's eaten and check with Edge that we're all fit to go."

The older tom simply nodded and went to greet Pool. Sun stood from Shadow and shook himself once more. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her, desperately wishing he could stay with her longer.

Shadow's dark green eyes showed pride and rapidly leaving sorrow. "Go lead the expedition of the forest, Sunstorm." She smiled, using his StarClan given name. He nodded, hoping his pride for her was just as clear. "Can I help?"

He thought than nodded. "Would you tell Rain, Lion, Rip and Wing to meet me at the edge of this Sandy Hallow? There's someone I need to talk to."

"Sure," she smiled, reaching up to lick his neck and he gently combed between her ears. "Thank you."

Sun stood to walk himself over to River and Lilly. After a quick but important conversation the journeying cats started though the forest.

With Lion and Sun leading the way, Rip and Rain behind and Wing padding in the middle with Pool by his side, they walked into the deep, thick set of the trees. Rip walked to the front with them, quickly stopping to tell Wing to take up the rear.

"Moonset says that these oak trees could go on for mountain-lengths. Do you know how we'll find the way out?" Rip asked calmly. Sun knew this wasn't an interrogation, but instead one of Rip's clever ways of getting him to think a bit deeper.

After a heartbeat of thought he answered. "Well, we'll have to send patrols out if we're not out of here by night time. I don't wish to be wandering around in the dark. Lion, what do you think?" He turned to his best friend.

"I agree, buddy, though I must say I rather like it here. All these trees for protection, it's very safe."

"Why don't you scout ahead then, my friend." He offered, seeing the happy gleam in Lion's eyes.

"I'll bring Feather, and Eagle, and see if Shadow wants to come." He agreed, walking back to get them. Soon they were off and Sun led the rest of his warriors in the same straight line. He shifted between the cats as always, talking to one or another. He left Rain in charge and walked off in a different direction with Rip, Cloud and Moonset. Wing insisted upon coming as well.

"You have seen these forests before, Moonset?" The bright-eyed tom asked the former loner.

"Yes, though not for many, many moons. I was a young traveler. I decided I didn't wish to be a kittypet. I really didn't settle down until I found a friend in Blueberry. Even then, I hadn't been living with those barn Twolegs long before Cloud found us and later you. I've always liked a journey, but I'll be happy to settle down once we find where you rest." He smiled at Sun and there was proud, almost father-like gleam in Rip's eyes as he heard his younger friend speak.

They didn't have to walk much longer before Sun heard a noise that made his fur stand on end.

"A Thunderpath," meowed Wing, putting words to Sun's fear. "Do you want me to go across and see what's there?"

"I'll come too" Sun decided quickly. Not only was he curious as to what was there, but he didn't want any cat to go alone - Even if it was the clearly-capable Wing. "Rip, Moonset, would you two go report back to Rain. And ask Lion what he found. We'll be back soon."

They gave their nodded agreement and followed their own scents back to camp. "Ready?" He asked Wing, who did nothing but nod and bolt across the Thunderpath. Sun waited another heartbeat and followed him.

They mostly walked in silence, taking in the surroundings. Sun couldn't help but feel that it was darker here, even though there were fewer trees. An occasional pine tree was scattered around, and soon the ground became wet and Sun found it harder to walk. This didn't seem to bother Wing, as he padded strongly along through the shadows.

Sun was about to speak but the older tom beat him to it. "I've always liked the darkness." He grumbled, and he words stunned Sun. Not that Wing like the dark, Sun always suspected that, but that he had said it. "It's easy to keep rules in the dark, easy to know what everyone is doing but they cannot see you."

"You would like to stay here?" Clarified Sun, "The way Rip liked the Windy Place, you like this Place of Shadows."

He gave half a nod. "I spoke a bit to Rip about it. He told me that he wants what is best for his Clan and his cats."

"He told me the same thing. And you agree?"  
"Wouldn't any cat? It's loyalty Sun. We have to stick together as much as we can now that we're away from the Tribe. We could survive no other way. I will offer that I do not enjoy the company of every cat here but there is a sense of loyalty between us, which should be held above all else." Sun nodded in understanding but dark gray tom continued. "But there are others that I used to dislike but have proven themselves further than I could ever have thought."

Sun nodded once again, finally finding his voice. "I will admit, I wasn't happy when Rip told me you were to know of StarClan. I was wrong." A mutual understanding fell over both of them: they didn't always agree, they didn't always get along, but they needed to stand together.

"Come on, old Rival," Sun declared, turning himself around. "Let's get back and tell our bravest cats what we have found." Wing grunted in agreement and went back to his usual state of saying very little.

However, Sun walked back with a lighter heart. Throughout the journey he and Wing had become closer, there was no denying that. He thought back to the public announcement that Wing made about Sun's leadership being more than he expected. Memories played around in his head.

He thought back to when he had been a To-be, always listening to the conversations of the Cave Guards, wishing he could help like them. How mad Wing would get when he didn't follow the rules. As they grew up, they both became more stubborn. They would argue about rules and pick fights and stare down each other with angry glares. The thought made Sun give a short purr of amusement. If Wing heard, he pretended not to.

Back at camp they reported their findings. Lion had only found an area with fewer trees, a large rock, and some big tree that wasn't an oak. From the description Moonset said it was a sycamore tree. They explained their finding of the Place in the Shadows and Sun made a quick announcement informing all the cats.

That night, Sun stood on watch patrol and he heard a voice yelling towards him. "Sun! Sun!" he looked around, trying to find where it was coming from. Finally, he saw River, Ash and Lilly running towards him. River spoke quickly. "Sun, you should come see what we found on Hunting Patrol."

"Can't this wait until morning?" He asked, not wanting to go through the forest that night. He still wasn't sure what to do, and had been thinking it over during his patrol. Should they continue past the Place of Shadows, or past the Forest? Or should he lead them back towards the Windy Place?

Ash broke his thoughts. "You'll want to see this, Sun."

Half-reluctant, he agreed and told Burrow, Mist and Fog that he was leaving the watch for a little while. He followed Ash through the night, desperately curious.

_What could be so important that they needed to inform me before morning? _He wondered, though his pondering didn't last long. They had walked a decent distance until the tug he had been feeling on his heart all day lifted. He looked around wildly in confusion.

Before him stood four huge oaks, and right at his front his towered a great stone. A little ginger she-cat sat upon the stone, looking at him with shining amber eyes. Her gray belly and paws blended with the stone she sat on. It didn't take him long to realize who she was, and why the other three had taken no notice to her. But he knew this place, the place of his dreams. The little she-cat purred happily, clearly recognizing his revelation, and leaped down from the stone.

"Welcome home, mousebrain."

_

* * *

_long _time, and it'll probably be the last for a while. But this story will be continued by, as always, myself and Flamestreak. Review if you can and **we hope everyone is having a wonderful summer!** _


	30. Chapter 28

Sun watched as the fading figure of little Thunder faded away. His muscles tensed, wishing him to run back to their current camp as quickly as he could. Reluctantly, he resisted, remembering the three cats he came with.

"How did they find this place?" he mumbled, suddenly realizing he had spoken. Fur prickling with embarrassment he turned to the Ash, River and Lilly. "I'm sorry. How did you find this place?"

River and Lilly looked half-amused at their leader's fault. Ash just looked at him in understanding. The gray patched she-cat answered. "We were out patrolling the land together, and decided to wander a little further then proposed. As you can see, we walked back past the Hallow of Sand."

River took over, his light tabby body glowing in the moonlight. "Ash recognized how it looked from what you described in your dreams. It was her idea to come and tell you until morning."

Lilly shot her head up as if defending her den mate. "River and I agreed too, and we had to head back before Sunrise."

Sun nodded and listened to everything they said, but the words hardly registered. _Even so, this is it! This is home!_ He wished for nothing more than bolting back to camp and telling his bravest cats. He nodded to his three friends. Each of them had played an important part on the journey – every cat had.

Silently, he circled the great rock before him, trying to find any more trace of StarClan, but there was nothing. Still, he recognized his tugging heart had lifted. _StarClan is here_.

He finally turned once again to River, Lilly and Ash. "Come, let's head back and tell the others what we have found. Everyone will be eager to know that we're home."

The faces of his three friends' were priceless and filled Sun with even more joy. Their eyes all lit up and faces turned with glee and disbelief. His leaping, already excited light heart soared even higher. Playfully he meowed, "The sooner we head out the sooner we can get back." The three cats nodded in agreement.

X

All four cats trotted excitedly through the forest, catching a glimpse of the River, the Place of Shadows, the Windy Place and the Forest. It was just past Sunrise by the time they got back – the trip had been considerably longer then Sun remembered – and he was very eager to talk to all of his friends. It was apparently that he was missed at camp from the greeting of cats when he returned, but not missed to the point when anyone was nervous that he had been hurt.

He thought about going over to Lion, Rip, Wing and River and informing them first, but changed his mind almost immediately. Instead he walked to the center of the clearing with his head held high and his voice rang out clearer and louder then ever.

"Bravest Cats!"

Every cat looked up expectantly. There was no reason for them to think this was any different than any other announcement. Before speaking he caught Shadow's eyes and blinked at her gently. Her gentle blink in return and nod of her head reassured him. If she knew the meeting was serious that was all he needed. He briefly caught Lion's eyes as well, who nodded in support. Although he had made announcements at least a hundred times during their journey, this one seemed like the most important.

"I have the most wonderful news we have heard in a while. I want to thank Ash, Lilly and River for finding this place of my and our dreams." Cats shifted restlessly and a few of them looked irritated at Sun for not getting right to the point. But still, he felt that he had to give credit to his friends.

"There is a place, not too far from here, where there are four oaks that tower to the skies, far larger then anything we've seen so far. There is a great rock there as well. Thunder was there to welcome us home. I have seen this place in my dreams, StarClan is there. We have reached our home!"

At first, most cats stared at him blankly, and Sun momentarily panicked that he didn't believe him. Finally he spotted Lion once again, catching his eye his best friend let out a fiery yowl. Soon the whole clearing went up in yowls which Sun allowed himself to join. After a few heartbeats he lashed his tail for silence. He spoke again as soon as it fell.

"We'll eat and head there as soon as we can. Tonight we shall sleep at the clearing of four oaks and be guided by StarClan for our days to come!"

Sun lead the way to the four trees, his head beating in his mouth. Rip was taking up the rear, Lion was walking with Feather, Wing with Pool and Rain with Blue and Leopard. Each of them would do an occasional roundup to make sure no cat was falling out of place.

Shadow had early on padded up to Sun and fallen in step. "Amazing," was the first word she whispered. "You led us home."

"We all did," Sun answered almost automatically. "Had it not been for Rain, and Lion and Rip…Blue and Edge and Burrow and-and Thunder and you. Great StarClan, it's thanks to everyone that we're here now."

Shadow purred in amusement and reached up to lick his neck. "Yes, but it took one amazing, stubborn tomcat to get us to realize how much we were suffering in the Tribe and have the courage to leave."

"Thanks you," he managed, overwhelmed. He know he had to tell Shadow the one thing that had been on his mind since the beginning of the journey. The one subject he had been trying to ignore but now…now it was all-too-real a possibility.

Shadow must have noticed that something was bothering him because she reached up and licked his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk now or later?" She whispered even quieter then usual. Her always soft voice held more understanding then ever and it made Sun realize how lucky he was to have her. This made his announcement to her even harder.

Finally he took a deep breath and whispered, "It is too important for me to say now. Tonight, before I sleep to dream with StarClan."

"I can wait." She smiled.

Sun smiled back, her patients of a stone was one of the things he loved her for. He customarily licked between her two ears and they walked in silence again. It wasn't long until Sun jumped down the ledge and found himself racing towards the four trees. Shadow flanked him, running in step.

By the time all the cats had awed and gawked at the trees and the stone, and Sun made his announcement it was close to Sundown. Shadow went to go speak with her mother, and Sun knew the one other cat he had to talk to in private.

He walked over to where Lion and Feather were sharing tongues and promptly turned to the light brown she-cat. "Can I borrow _him_?" he asked playfully, pointing at his best friend with his tail.

"I don't know. Can I trust you two tomcats off by yourselves?"

Lion affectionately bat her over the ear before promptly licking it and standing with his best friend. "What's on your mind buddy?"

Sun had to laugh. He gave a _mrrow _of amusement, as did Lion. "Sorry, it's just…we're home! All our journeying and hardships, everything we've been though. We're home, Lion! Well, at least we're here. I would imagine that the Clans are going to live in the different places we traveled: the Windy Place, the River, the place of Shadows and the Forest. And you have the head to ask me what's on my mind."

He shrugged jokingly, "Maybe my little sister was right when she used to call me hawk-headed too."

Sun had to laugh again. Suddenly he was caught in his own head and he dreamily asked. "Do you remember when we found the Peak of Hidden Silence?"

If the broad golden tom was shocked by the question he sure didn't show it. "Of course I do, Sun."

"We were only To-bes, furious at the announcement we had heard. It was the first time either of us had realized what Darkpools was doing was wrong. As kits neither of us knew that he was sending cats out to kill them…as To-bes and prey hunters it made sense."

Lion nodded, obviously caught in the same memory. "As I recall, you walked around the cave furiously with me trying to cool your hot head off. You went off muttering about how if every cat could fight we could all defend the Tribe, and if we could all hunt we could all help."

Sun smiled fondly. "I could be a bit hot-headed as a To-be."

Lion smiled in agreement. "You sure annoyed enough Prey Hunters and Cave Guards with your outbursts about how these missions were wrong. Rip put up with you though."

Now it was Sun's turn to nod. "He was my…my mentor." Sun tried the word against his lips, liking how it sounded.

His golden best friend smiled with gleaming amber eyes. "We walked up the mountain until we saw that little ledge. You made me go down to see if I could see you. Then you made me stay on top and tried it yourself."

"It worked, didn't it?" Sun smiled, remembering the teasing he had gotten from Lion for being so sure that they were unseen from the ledge. "No one even got suspicious about us going out. Well, that's not entirely true, we got stopped about leaving without Cave Guards often enough. I was lucky to have the most understanding tom in the Tribe to sort things out for me. You were more trusted then I."

"No, just more liked," his face was serious but the light of a joke shined in his eyes. Sun smiled back at him and they padded together in silence for a moment.

Finally, the leader continued. "Do you remember when we showed The Peak to Feather? That was a long discussion."

"That it was," Lion agreed, nodding with an elated look in his eyes. "But I was in love with her, and you trusted her."

"You still _are _in love with her, and I still _do _trust her."

"Yes. And she was good for us, because you were upset, I was trying to agree and calm you down, and she could make us see clearly."

Sun nodded his agreement. It was true, Feather had been a good balance, but he did remember his discomfort to let her know there secret spot. Guilt flooded over him when he realized how mousebrained he had been and what a good friend Feather turned out to be.

Lion must have read his thoughts because he gently nudged him in the shoulder. "We were the only three…well, Rip found out the day after your dream but that was it, then the entirety of us knew."

Again Sun nodded. His thoughts were spinning through the past few moons. "Before this journey, most of the Clan didn't trust me much. Like I said, many follow you. They followed Rip because he is wise and had influence. Rain held a lot of authority too and since then she has become a good friend. Even Wing, who I never expected to trust."

"But now they follow you," Lion reminded him, nudging his shoulder once again. "Come on, buddy, let's head back to Four Oaks Place."

"We should name it," Sun meowed, changing the subject. "The Place of Four Oaks, Four Oaks Place, Place of Four Trees. Fourtrees…why do we not call it Fourtrees?"

Lion blinked his agreement as they padded back in step. Feather was sitting beside Shadow back at Fourtrees. The older she-cat had a mouse in front of her, but a sleeping To-be beside her.

"She fell asleep a little while ago. She tried to stay up for you to return, Sun, but she drifted off."

Sun nodded, a little disappointed. He really needed to speak to her. During his talk with Lion, the Sun refused to talk about his future. Mostly this was because he needed to speak with Shadow first. Quickly, he gathered Lion, Rip, Wing and Rain and asked them each what they thought of their new home. They all agreed to call in Fourtrees and Sun hinted towards the future but only Rip seemed to take any notice. As the moon rose higher he lay himself beside Shadow and drifted expectantly back to sleep.

X

"Greetings Sunstorm," meowed the now-familiar voices of StarClan. "Welcome home to your forest, to your home and to the land of the Clans." Sun nodded but did not speak, waiting for them to continue with a lump the size of a hawk in his throat.

"_The twists and turns of your path have been straightened, and there is one more bend you must face." _

Sun did nothing but nod at the prophecy, trying to work it out in his head. There was Goldenstar, Gingerstar, Swiftstar, Runningstar and Tigerspirit that stood out among the rest. Thunder and Peak stood also with them. In a heart beat, everyone faded but Tigerspirit.

"Wait!" he called but it was too late. Tigerspirit walked up to him and crouched down to his level. Her voice was soft with power as she spoke.

"Your biggest fear has to be faced, much as mine did long ago." Her orange body glowed almost silver and starts surrounded them both. Sun was scared to ask the way she settled her future. He still remained silent.

"My little friend," she cooed, "Your attachment to all the Clans is your answer. Your wish to stay away from them yet be with them is your true path."

"You joined no Clan," mumbled Sun aloud.

"The young guardian speaks." She purred. Sun thought back to his time in each ancient Clan, and realized he had taken no notice to the fact that she was not part of TigerClan, as he had expected, or any Clan.

"Your time to join StarClan came before you joined a Clan?" He remembered what Rip had told her about Tigerspirit dying young, which was obvious by her small size compared to Gingerstar.

"Nay, young guardian, I died after the Clans had been created for over four seasons. I found my place, with the Clans and without them."

"My idea…" he whispered, remembering his drastic thought from nights before. "Is there no other option?"

Tigerspirit didn't answer but soon the other figures of StarClan appeared. _Your heart, your mind and your tail…your final twist lies ahead. _

Goldenstar stood forward, and Sun thought the old lion looked grander then usual. The other three leaders stood with him and all of StarClan spoke together.

"The time has come for your warriors to go their separate ways. You have trained yourself and your warriors by the way that we call The Warrior Code. Your quest for truth and justice has led you to us of the stars. We name you Sunstorm, first leader of the Forest. Follow your heart to what you know to be true."

_Your heart, your mind and your tail…your final twist lies ahead. _

Sunstorm jolted awake before the sun was even a shadow in the sky. He looked down at Shadow and thought back to the prophecy. He had always figured that 'tail' referred to his physical well being, while 'heart' and 'head' spoke for themselves.

"My tail has stayed safe and my mind clear, but my heart has been taken by the sweetest, most wonderful queen in the world."

With that, Sunstorm suddenly realized what StarClan had been trying to tell him. He did not regret loving Shadow, but he knew how hard it was going to become.

_Brightfang: Our apologies. I can't say much more. If we have readers, then we shall continue this story. It's not far from the end, and we'll try and update regularly. Once again, sorry for the month between now and our last update. _


	31. Chapter 29

The newly named Sunstorm didn't sleep for the rest of the night. He kept looking down at Shadow, trying to decide what to tell her and how. Finally, the first rays of dawn broke through the trees. Tired of waiting, he licked between her ears and her eyes fluttered open. Wordlessly, he waved his tail and walked her behind the great rock.

"I fell asleep last night?" She asked, accepting another lick to her ear. "I'm sorry. I know you needed to talk to me. Is it too late?"

Sunstorm shook his head. He opened his mouth but words failed him. Shadow seemed to notice his distress and purred softly. "Are you okay, Sun?"

Again he nodded, trying his voice once again. "I had a dream last night, Shadow," he started, "And now I know what I have to do. I cannot join a Clan…"

Shadow let out an audible gasp and her eyes flew open. Sunstorm knew what she must have thought. "I will not join a Clan, but I will still be here with you. I-I think I want to live here."

He couldn't meet her beautiful eyes with his own. A wave of relief poured over him when the words tumbled out of his mouth, only to be replaced with anxiety even stronger than before. His heart pounded so hard he was sure Shadow could hear it. Blood pumped through his ears so fast and loud it made his head hurt. With his throat-gone-dry he didn't try to speak but instead wait for his loving queen.

Shadow was looking straight at the ground. She seemed to struggle with her words. When she finally did speak her soft, gentle voice came out as a raspy whisper "Sun…"

He opened his mouth to say 'Sunstorm now' but the word's wouldn't form. He shook his head sadly.

She simply nodded but didn't question him. Her own voice almost failed as she asked, "Do you mean here at Fourtrees?"

"I mean right here at Fourtrees." He agreed, finding the words harder to say. "This way, I can be with you, with everyone, but still keep myself separate."

"Do you have to?" She asked after a heartbeat of silence. Her eyes clouding with sadness that Sunstorm noticed she did not try to blink away. His heart ached as he looked at her. Desperately he attempted to explain.

"I think I do Shadow. You have to understand, I love you. This is part of why I cannot join a Clan. I love you terribly. Lion is my best friend. Feather was one of the first cats I ever trusted, and also a good friend. Rip was my mentor and my supporter. Wing is loyal, strong and we have learned to trust each other. I could go on and on, my Shadow. But you're all going to end up in different Clans. I know this. I cannot possibly choose just one of you." As he choked out his last few words Shadow met his eyes.

Sunstorm paused, realizing how mousebrained that sounded. In a rush of words he added. "No…that's not true. I _would _choose you if I could, but I can't. I…I don't know, Shadow. This is my destiny. My fate. Maybe even with StarClan wanted from me. I would chose you if I could, my Shadow. I would…" Desperately he hung his head.

"I love you," she whispered. "You…you told us that mates in different Clans are forbidden."

"Not for us," he whispered, hoping that the other cats would see this the way he did. "I am not in a Clan. You've said it yourself, these cats trust me. I've tried to stay fair and loyal on the journey, I'll continue in the Clans."

She reached up and licked his ear. "I'll miss you."

He smiled, "I'm not far, my Shadow. No matter where you end up, I'll be near." Suddenly his mind remembered a phrase commonly said in the Tribe. Refusing to revert back to his old life, he modified it to fit his situation. "My only wish is for you to accept this. I hope with all my heart that you understand. We will still be together, my Shadow, you will always be my mate. I hope you know that. I hope you know I love you to death, I always have and always will."

"I do."

They sat in silence for a long time. Sunstorm was sure that Shadow hated his choice, but she understood it too. It pained him too, but he kept himself up by constantly reminding himself that she would always be there.

He stood up shaking himself and bid Shadow goodbye. Silently, he jumped up onto the Great Rock. His pawpads, rough from the mountain grounds, felt the cool rock beneath them. The four great oaks towered over the clearing. The shadows they made looked like welcoming. Finally, he raised his head and saw all his friends.

"Bravest Cats! I greet you from our new forest!"

His call was met with yowls of approval. Once they calmed Sunstorm continued. "Today we will explore our new territory. All missions should go in groups of three or more incase of unknown dangers. We mustn't take any chances. We may be home, but our journey is not quite through."

Sunstorm assigned missions to the four corners that they discovered: The windy place, the place of shadows, the river and the forest. Tired as the black tom was, he went hunting. He walked alone, trying to make sense of his dream and his fate. The young tom also planned the rest of his day, and how to speak with his warriors.

"Warriors," he repeated softly. "Yes, and warriors they shall be. Tonight." With that he finished his hunt. Bringing his prey back to Fourtrees, he felt as if the whole of StarClan had spoken to him.

X.X

Sunstorm returned and was pleased to see things running smoothly. Every cat seemed happy, and several even thanked Sun for leading them home.

His reply was always the same. "It wasn't just me, my friends, we all played a part. Be proud, please, though we're not through yet."

Sunstorm sat and ate with Lilly and Leopard before consulting with Wing on findings of that day. Lion had been out all afternoon, and Shadow was with him, but the black tom busied himself with other tasks, as well as mental preparation for that night.

When Sun was alone, Rip came over to him.

"How are you?" the elder tom asked. The simple question could only have a complex answer.

"Thrilled that we found our home."

"You should be proud of yourself, Sun. and don't give me 'we all played a part'. I know that."

"Of course you do," Sun purred sincerely. "It was long and hard. I am proud, of myself and every cat."

"As you should be," he responded. The old tom motioned for Sunstorm to sit with him. Sun obeyed, like a To-be, because he wished for nothing more than to talk with his old mentor.

"I can only imagine that things won't be easy for you, but you need to hear this. This Clans will accept whatever decisions you make in the future. You know it and believe it. And you have never abused it. Whoever you and StarClan chose to be leaders of the Clans, they will always stop to your word. They've come to far not to."

Sun nodded, letting the wise tom's words sink in. "Thank you," he dipped his head. "Tell me, old friend, do you think most of our friends like it here."

"You already know I like the Windy Place, sun. there are many, like Flower and Moonset, who like it there too. But Fourtrees feels right to everyone."

Sun nodded. He had an idea of where most of his cats felt most at home. _They should be allowed to stay where they wish, _Sun thought, promising himself that it would be so.


End file.
